


Move In Boyfriend

by ddelusionall



Series: Move In Boyfriend [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Everything is consensual, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Handcuffs, Jaejoong is a model, Jaejoong is also a dom in a sex club, Kinky, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, Strangers to Lovers, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, Yoochun can't get enough, past Yunho/Yoochun, still one of the kinkiest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: When a sinfully delicious man moves into Yoochun's apartment building, Yoochun's comfort zone is rattled. Can he handle it? Can he handle letting himself go when all he wants to do is cling to the past?
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Move In Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718464
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. EXOTIC

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun moved to the side of the stairwell as a man appeared carrying a box. And then he did a double take, almost falling down the last couple stairs. Gorgeous was an understatement. Broad shoulders. Biceps strained as he hefted the box. Blond hair, obviously dyed. His lower lip was currently being gnawed on as the man concentrated on going up the stairs. And then their eyes met. Green eyes. Exotic.

Yoochun stammered a hello and then hastily made his way out of the apartment building.

Hot new tenant, Yoochun thought, and then shook his head. Not that he’d see him again. It was rare that Yoochun was even home at all, but last night, he needed the comfort of his own bed for some reason, and slept there, instead of crashing at his brother’s place a few blocks away.

He stopped into work long enough to snag a bit of coffee, praising Whoever that Changmin was in his office.

He ran a few errands (bank, post office, copies of documents his father needed) and then headed home.

Half way to his brother’s house, Yoochun stopped and sighed, ignoring the pedestrians cursing at him.

Six months was long enough, he decided. Otherwise he was just being foolish. Why pay for an apartment he wasn’t even living in?

He turned around. As he passed one of his favorite clothing boutiques, he decided that his new resolve would be better if it was backed up by new clothes.

After spending WAY too much money, Yoochun stopped at a local market to stock up his kitchen and then headed back to his apartment.

Yoochun practically ran into the exotic guy again at the front door.

The man smiled an apology and held the door open for him.

“Thank you,” Yoochun said, voice full of more awe than he meant to. Shit, Yoochun, it’s not like you haven’t seen a gorgeous man before.

And with new clothes and a new resolve giving him support, he asked, “Moving in?” and then kicked himself, because … well, duh.

The other man must have thought so too because he said, “Do people randomly carry all their belongings into your building?”

Yoochun rolled his eyes and said, “Fine. I won’t try being nice.”

His laughter stopped Yoochun from continuing up the stairs. “Sorry,” he said. “It’s been a long day.”

“I bet. My name is Park Yoochun. I live on the fourth floor.” He held out his hand.

The other looked at it for only a moment and then clasped his hand and said, “Kim Jaejoong. Third floor resident, well, as soon as I get everything up there, I can call it home.”

“You’re not through?”

He sighed. “No. I’m waiting for my slacker of a best friend to show up and help me carry the big stuff. He was supposed to be here hours ago.”

Yoochun frowned. Carrying heavy things was not on his list of stuff to do today, but oh well. “Let me go put this stuff away and I’ll come help you.”

“Really?”

“Sure, it’s not like I have anything else to do right now.”

“Thanks.”

Yoochun practically ran up the stairs. He practically threw his groceries in the fridge. And then he practically ripped his clothes as he hurried to change into jeans and a t shirt.

Jae had a couch, two loveseats, one dresser and a book self to carry up three flights of stairs. By the time they were through, Yoochun was exhausted. They flopped on the cushion-less couch.

Jae sighed. “Now I have to unpack all this shit. I hate moving.”

Yoochun swallowed. “Yeah, me too.”

It was the only reason that he hadn’t moved yet, and sitting next to this gorgeous siren, he was glad for once that he was a coward and couldn’t just let things go.

“Thanks for your help, Yoochun.”

Jaejoong was two years older than him, but they’d already agreed to drop the formalities, and Jaejoong actually said that Yoochun was more of a friend to him than the loser he’d been waiting on.

Not wanting to leave Jae’s company, Yoochun said, “Do you want to go get some coffee or tea or something? There’s a café right down the block.”

Jae smiled. “That’d be great. I need to shower first, though.”

“Yeah, me too. I don’t do heavy lifting as often as you do.” Yoochun used the excuse to look at the other’s muscles.

“Well, when you’re a model, they expect you to look fit.”

“You’re a model?”

He smirked. “Among other things, but yes, I do modeling every now and then. What do you do?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I don’t really have to work, but I work at the café down the street.”

“Parents have money?”

“No, I have money. My family ostracized me when I was fifteen, and I’ve been on my own since. When I was eighteen, my uncle died and left me his fortune for standing up for what I believe in.”

“And what is it that you believe in?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun swallowed and looked away. He may have believed in it, but that didn’t mean that Jaejoong did.

“Well,” Jae said, standing up. “Shower, and meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes?”

Yoochun nodded, still unable to say anything. Jae walked him to the still open door, thanked him again and said goodbye. Yoochun wandered up to his apartment.

His.

Just his.

It used to be theirs.

He tried not to think about it as he showered and changed. He almost pulled on the t-shirt he’d been wearing earlier, and then remembered that he had bought new clothes, as most of his clothes were over at his brother’s. He pulled on a pair of dark grey jeans. After tugging on a ribbed wife beater, he slipped on his new green shirt, only snapping up two buttons near the bottom. He tossed his hair enough to make it look like he did something to it, and then put on his watch, necklace, and a bracelet. A leather coat over his shoulders and Yoochun left the cold, emptiness of his, just his, apartment.

Jaejoong was waiting for him already, and Yoochun’s feet decided it’d be a good time to make him look stupid and he caught the edge of a stair and had to latch onto the railing to keep from falling. Jaejoong smiled.

He wore black. Head to toe. Black jeans, black t-shirt peaking out from an open black sports coat. Black boots. Black, empty frames perched on his nose. The blond hair contrasted sharply with the rest, making his skin paler, eyes brighter. Blue eyes now.

“You look nice,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun had to swallow and clear his throat before he could manage a, “So do you.”

Jae shrugged. “I’m sure if you saw me all dazzled up, you would have fallen down those stairs.”

Yoochun scoffed, but a blush covered his cheeks.

Jae smiled, and yeah, Yoochun had a moment’s trouble breathing. He held the door open and Yoochun led the way out and down the street. The autumn air was crisp, but not yet cold in the afternoon sun.

“How long have you worked at this café?” Jaejoong asked.

“About two years. I’ve lived here for about five. I was still a university student when I moved in, and then I got bored of that and decided to piss off my family even more, dropped out and got a menial job.”

Jae scoffed. “And now?”

Yoochun shrugged. “The only one who talks to me is my younger brother.”

Jae’s phone rang. He made a face at it, but answered it anyway. He didn’t say hello. “You better give me a damn good reason why you didn’t show up today … Tomorrow? … I called you yesterday. No, you know what? You owe me. Big time. And you owe my neighbor, Yoochun. He had to help me. … whatever. Fuck off.”

He flipped his phone closed and smiled at me. “I’m so getting a diamond bracelet for this.”

Yoochun’s eyebrows rose.

“Heechul buys me things when I’m mad at him, and I know his level of guilt and this is worthy of something with diamonds, and he knows I want a bracelet.”

“All my best friend gives me are puppy dog eyes until I forgive him.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“Here,” Yoochun said and gestured at the small coffee shop on the corner. Café Maestro was quaint. Blue stuffed chairs, brown wooden table sets. The coffee was gourmet, pricey and the best Yoochun had ever had.

“Nice place,” Jaejoong said, right before an amazingly annoying voice screeched, “Yoochun!”

Yoochun smiled and said to Jaejoong, “My best friend.”

Kim Junsu was a bit shorter than Yoochun, with orange hair currently shaved on the sides and spiked into a Mohawk. Rings sparkled all the way up both ears, and in his eyebrow and lip. Covered were the ones in his nipples and belly button. He was currently wearing raggedy jeans and a faded green t-shirt that he called his “comfy shirt.”

“Interesting,” Jae muttered, again, right before Junsu said, “Holy shit, Yoochun. Who’s the piece of gorgeous?”

“Piece of gorgeous?” Jae muttered.

“Junsu is crazy,” Yoochun said, and then smiled at his best friend and said louder, “This is Kim Jaejoong. He just moved into my building.”

Junsu whistled. “Damn. Lucky you.”

“Jaejoong, this is Kim Junsu, current best friend –”

“Current?” Junsu protested.

“—and co-worker.”

“You forgot the past lover part,” Junsu said, and Yoochun winced.

“Really?” Jae said with a look of interest at Yoochun.

“Very, very past,” Yoochun replied.

“Don’t say it like that,” Junsu demanded. “You’ll make me look bad.”

“You do that on your own,” Changmin said from behind him.

Junsu winced, but Changmin didn’t continue the usual lecture on his hair, piercing or clothes choices.

“Yoochun, what are you doing here?”

“Buying coffee,” he replied.

Changmin scanned Jaejoong once and then smirked and said, “Welcome to Café Maestro.”

“It’s a nice place,” Jaejoong replied.

“Thank you. Yoochun, come to my office please. Bring your friend, too. Junsu’s looking at him like he’s going to eat him.”

“I’d only chew on him a little,” Junsu said under his breath.

Jaejoong smiled.

“SuSu-ah,” Yoochun said, “be a darling and make me some tea. Jae, what do you want?”

“I have to work in a few hours, so give me a latte.”

“Sure thing, gorgeous,” Junsu said.

Changmin held the back door open and ushered them through. Once in the office, he perched on the edge of his desk and said, “I need you to open tomorrow.”

“What? Why?”

“My mother has decided that I’m to attend brunch.”

“Fuck.”

“Spoiling plans?” Changmin asked with another pointed look at Jaejoong.

Yoochun felt himself blush but said, “No. I just don’t want to wake up that early.”

“I’ve been meaning to call, but haven’t had a chance, and when I stopped by your brother’s on my way in today, he said you stayed at your place.”

Changmin was using that tone where he wanted Yoochun to explain something, and maybe Yoochun would have if Jaejoong hadn’t been standing right there.

“So?” Yoochun said instead. “I live there.”

Changmin smiled. “It’s about time you remembered.”

“Here you go, Jaejoong,” Junsu said behind them and handed Jae a to  
go cup. Yoochun was all too aware of the way his fingers lingered on Jae’s for a moment.

“And for you, my current-but-probably-not-for-long best friend.” Junsu handed him his tea with a flourish.

“To go cups?” Yoochun asked.

Junsu winced. “Yeah, figured you’d want them to go, since Yunho just walked in.”

Everything went misty and there was a hand on his lower back as Yoochun took a step back. “What?”

“Yunho, came in with some boy toy on his arm.”

“Fucker,” Changmin muttered and both Yoochun and Junsu glanced at him in amazement.

“What? Are you saying that he’s not?”

Junsu scoffed. “Biggest fucker to walk the streets of Seoul.”

“And who is Yunho?” Jaejoong asked.

None of the three said anything, but Junsu and Changmin looked at Yoochun.

Yoochun cleared his throat. “Ex-boyfriend,” he said.

“Ah. Things didn’t end well?”

“Coming home to him with someone—”

“Su,” Yoochun said, “shut up.”

“Sorry, Chunnie. And they ordered stuff to stay so I don’t think they’re planning on leaving soon.”

“Well, get out of my office,” Changmin said. “I don’t care if you have to hang out here for a couple hours, but I have work to do.”

“Stroking it off is work now?” Junsu asked.

Yoochun laughed, and the corners of Changmin’s lips curled up. He said, “Maybe not for you. You have to last three minutes for it to be considered work.”

Junsu stared, open mouthed, for a moment and then burst into his loud, contagious laughter. “Oh my god. I just got sexually dissed by the boss. That is too cool.”

“You’re about to get smacked by the boss.”

“Whatever does it for you, sir,” Junsu said with a bow.

Changmin smacked his head. “Out. Out. Out. All three of you.” He ushered them out, and then the door slammed.

Yoochun handed his tea back to Junsu and then slid down the wall, face in his hands.

“We could kick them out,” Junsu said.

“Changmin would be pissed. They’re paying customers.”

“Damn straight,” they heard through the door.

Jae smiled. “Well, then. Only one thing for us to do.”

“What?’ Junsu asked.

“I get to pretend to be your boyfriend.”

Silence.

Then Junsu. “What?”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Come on. He comes in here, I’m assuming, knowing that this is where you work, with another guy on his arm. He’s doing it just to upset you. Get your reaction. Now, Junsu, tell me. This boy toy of his, cute, not cute?”

“Eh. Compared to you? Nothing.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Perfect.”

“Let’s do it,” Junsu said.

Yoochun stood up. “Wait just a—”

“Come on, Chunnie,” Junsu said. “It’s a great idea. Yunho is an ass and you know it.”

“All we have to do is walk through the store,” Jae said. “Let me hold your hand, ignore him, don’t look at him and we leave. Okay?”

Yoochun took a deep breath as he held eye contact with Jaejoong. Nothing in his eyes but concern and maybe a bit of pity that pissed him off, but he wasn’t going to be weak. Not anymore. Today was the day he changed.

“Alright.”

“Sweet!” Junsu crowed and did a little victory dance. But then he frowned.  
  
“What?” Yoochun asked.

“Why can’t Yunho be my ex-boyfriend? I want to hold Jaejoong’s hand.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Lure an ex-boyfriend in here, and I’ll do the same for you.”

“Why don’t you just be my boyfriend?”

“I’d make you cut your hair.”

“Oh, yeah, never mind. I like my hair.”

“Be his boyfriend, please!” Changmin shouted through the door.

“I thought you were working,” Junsu said.

“Working as much as you are.”

Yoochun smiled and led the way back to the front. “Seriously, Su, you need to quit so you and Changmin can just go out already.”

Junsu scoffed. “Whatever, man.”

At the door, Yoochun stopped and took a deep breath. Warm fingers entwined with his. He looked at Jaejoong.

Jae smiled. “You okay?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Junsu said. “We gotta agree on some things before you guys go out there.”

“Like what?” Yoochun asked.

“Like how long you guys have been dating, where you met, I don’t know, but those kinds of things that Yunho is bound to ask me after you two leave.”

“We met at a bar, I took him home, gave him the best sex of his life and now we’ve been dating for three weeks,” Jae said.

“What?” Yoochun said.

“Best sex of his life? Lucky you, Chunnie,” Junsu said with a laugh. “I guess that works.”

Jae smiled while Yoochun stared.

“Are you gay?” Yoochun asked.

Jae shrugged. “It’s more like I don’t care.”

“Hey, flirting later, yes?” Junsu said.

Jae squeezed Yoochun’s hand and winked, “I hope you’re a good actor.”

“Oh, shit. He’s a horrible actor.”

Jae pushed them all out the door.

“Okay, okay,” Junsu said.

Jae had said not to look at him, but Yunho was the first thing Yoochun saw when they came through the doors. Jae tugged on the hand clenched in his, forcing Yoochun to put his back to the room.

“Don’t be late tomorrow night,” Jae said to Junsu. “If you’re late, you—”

“—won’t be let in,” Junsu said and waved his hand at him. “Calm down. I’ll be there.”

Yoochun ignored the rest of the things they said, and only concentrated on the presence behind him. The one coming closer. Yoochun always knew when Yunho was near, and six months away from him hadn’t changed it. A feeling of paranoia flew through him as Yunho’s heavy essence settled behind him.

“Yoochun.”

Yoochun fought off a shiver as he turned around.

Yunho hadn’t changed much. Still tall and manly and gorgeous. Brown hair, brown eyes. Designer clothes. Yoochun’s eyes flicked to the guy still sitting at their table. He looked vaguely familiar, but it wasn't the guy he found Yunho in bed with.

“How are you?” he asked.

Yoochun had to swallow.

The side of Yunho’s mouth quirked, but Yoochun wasn’t surprised. Junsu was right, he was a horrible liar. And then his hand was squeezed again. He looked at Jaejoong, saw the smile and support there and smiled back.

“Things are good,” he said without looking at Yunho.

“Good, good,” Yunho said. “And your friend?”

“This is Kim Jaejoong, my boyfriend.”

Yunho’s eyebrows rose. “Nice to meet you. Jung Yunho. The ex.”

“Ah,” Jae said. “I was wondering why my Yoo-Yum was all quiet.”

“YooYum?” Yunho asked while Junsu had trouble containing his laughter.

Jae smiled. “Yeah. I don’t have to tell you he tastes good, now do I?’

Fiery red shot up Yoochun’s cheeks, and he shoved Jaejoong a bit.

“Come on, baby,” Jae said, tugging on his hand again, “we’re going to miss our reservations. SuSu, don’t be late, okay?”

“God, I already said I wouldn’t be. Stop acting like my mom.”

“It was nice to meet you,” Jae said to Yunho, and then Yoochun was turning away from him, walking to the door. He didn’t breathe normally until they were a few feet from the café.

Jae didn’t let go of his hand, and Yoochun decided he didn’t mind.

“You alright?” Jae asked.

“Not really. I haven’t seen him in six months.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

Yoochun took a deep breath. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not talk about it.”

“No problem. Sorry for prying. It’s not like I know you.”

Yoochun smiled. “Thanks though, for the help. Yunho makes me … anyway, yeah, thanks.”

Jae squeezed his hand. “No problem.”

They walked in silence, sipping at their drinks, fingers still entwined.

“So you have to work tonight?” Yoochun said. “Not a modeling job?”

“No. Bar tender.”

“How many jobs do you have?”

Jae shrugged. “Not enough. I love to work. But all of them are things I love to do, so it never seems like work.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It can be.”

At their building, Jae scrunched his face for a minute and then moved to the side. “I can’t remember the code.”

Yoochun stepped past him, reluctantly let go of his hand and entered the code to open the door. “Down left side, up right side, across the middle.”

Jaejoong smirked. “Sounds like an offer.”

Yoochun blushed again, and looked away. Damn this man for being so incredibly gorgeous.

Jae sighed.

“What?”

“I don’t want to unpack.”

“You could always live out of boxes, until everything is eventually unpacked.” Yoochun stopped at his mailbox to grab his mail.

“Don’t tempt me.”

They headed up the stairs. Yoochun turned to say goodbye, but Jae grabbed his hand.

“You know, unpacking won’t be as bad if I have company. If you’re not doing anything else.” A tiny, endearing smile touched Jae’s lips, and in that moment, Yoochun realized that Jae could show him whoever Jae wanted to be and Yoochun would believe it. Already today, Yoochun had seen him being playful, coy, flirting, sexy, jealous and even a bit mean when his friend Heechul had called.

With a final look up the stairs to the fourth floor, Yoochun sighed. He was still running away, but at least he didn’t have to be alone.

“Sure.”

He followed Jaejoong down the hall. Jae didn’t walk. He flowed. Each step precise, measured, giving his upper body a lithe grace. Jae moved liked he had no worries in the world, like he controlled everything and like all he had to do was direct that movement at you and have complete control over everything you did.

Yoochun shivered. His breath was a bit short, hands a bit clammy. Heat coiled through him as Jae unlocked the door and motioned him ahead.

Yoochun was pretty sure he imagined the energy radiating from Jae. That was until Jae grabbed his arm, shut the door and the room spun and Yoochun found himself pinned to the door, with Jaejoong’s hands on either side of his head.

“We have two choices,” Jaejoong whispered, lips perilously close to Yoochun’s. “One, we dance around each other, flirt a bit, go out a few times, until I think it’ll be alright to kiss you. Or two, we get it over with. Which one do you want?”

This really wasn’t fair. How do you ask someone that when your hips are already pressed against theirs and nothing but your cologne and underlying scent invaded their nostrils? Yoochun shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the door. There really wasn’t much of a decision. He’d already made it by not struggling or shoving Jaejoong away. Oh, and the fact that his hands had gone immediately to Jae’s hips, under the sport coat, settling, fingers clenching belt loops really contradicted any refusal he may have come up with.

“Get it over with,” Yoochun finally whispered.

“Good answer.”


	2. CONTROL

Jae’s lips pressed against his. Soft, and he tasted like coffee and strawberries. Yoochun’s hands tightened, trying to pull him closer as he opened his mouth for Jae’s questing tongue. Jae echoed his moan, pushing him back against the door. Yoochun’s hands slid up his sides, still under the sport coat, tracing the muscles up Jae’s back and shoulders. Without breaking the kiss, Jae shrugged out of the coat. Then his hands were at Yoochun’s stomach, doing the same, fingers drawn over muscles, up his chest and shoulders to slide his leather jacket off.

Yoochun’s brain was on overdrive. He was trying to think, trying not to think. God, what the hell was he doing? He never did stuff like this. He didn’t even know Jaejoong. But most of him didn’t care. He hadn’t kissed anyone since Yunho left. And he didn’t want to stop.

The two buttons on his shirt unsnapped, and it shortly joined his jacket on the floor.

The mewl out of his mouth when Jae’s fingers touched fire to his skin wasn’t one of protest.

The room spun again, Jae turning them, and then moving down the small hall to the living room beyond. Something hit the back of Yoochun’s knees, and despite hands that grabbed his hips, Yoochun fell. He landed sharply on the corner of a box with a little cry.

Jaejoong kneeled next to him. “Yoochun, are you okay?”

Face contorted with pain, Yoochun said, “Yeah. Just a—”

Jae soft hands slid up his stomach, pushing up his shirt, and then grasped him and rolled him to his side. There was a bright red mark at the edge of his back. Jae smiled and bent down to kiss it.

It hurt, a lot, and Yoochun knew he’d have a bruise there, but then Jaejoong’s tongue slid over it, and he burned in a whole new way.

His hands found their way into Jae’s blonde hair. Was that him moaning? Yeah, it was him.  
“All better?” he asked and when Yoochun gasped out a yes, his mouth closed around the sore area and sucked, bit and abused it until Yoochun was twisting and thrashing and begging Jae to stop.

“Okay. I’ll stop,” Jaejoong said, but just moved his mouth to a different patch of skin on Yoochun’s stomach. “What about right here? Can I play here?”

Without waiting for an answer, Jaejoong bit down.

Yoochun arched into him, crying out as Jae added another bruise to his body. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening. That required thinking and Jae’s fingers suddenly pinching and tugging on his nipples tossed all coherent thoughts from his mind. Jae tongued a trail up to a nipple, pushing Yoochun’s wife beater higher. Yoochun grabbed it and pulled it over his head.

“We probably shouldn’t be doing this,” Jaejoong whispered as he kissed up Yoochun’s collar bone and neck.

“Probably not,” Yoochun breathed before their lips crashed together again.

Jaejoong settled against him, one leg between Yoochun’s. He pressed down, and Yoochun moaned when his thigh rubbed against Jaejoong’s erection.

“Definitely not a good idea,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yoochun wrapped fingers into Jae’s shirt and tugged on it, pulling, until Jae broke away long enough to yank it off. Another series of muffled moans seeped past Yoochun’s lips when their skin touched. Yoochun couldn’t stop touching him. Jae’s body was perfect, broad, muscular shoulders, biceps, and pec muscles that clenched under his hands. He trailed fingertips down his abs, finally getting Jae to lose a bit of control when a breath of laughter escaped between their lips and he had to stop kissing Yoochun long enough to breath.

Jae grabbed his wrists and Yoochun didn’t struggle when he forced them over his head and pinned him to the ground with his body.

“Are you ticklish?” Jae asked him, lips brushing his again. “I guess I could find out now, or we can find out later, with you blindfolded and bound and me with a silk scarf caressing your skin.”

Yoochun’s breath stopped, eyes wide as he stared at Jaejoong, imagining himself like that, with Jae above him, fingers and scarves trailing his body.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Yoochun moaned and then they were kissing again.

Jae let go of his hands, moved his body away and started working at Yoochun’s pants. Yoochun clutched at Jae’s muscled back, probably leaving deep nail imprints as Jae’s mouth bit down on his collar bone. He arched into Jae’s body, and Jae took advantage of it and slid his pants and boxers down to his knees.

“Now the real torture begins,” Jae whispered. He kissed Yoochun deeply one more time, and then with no preamble, slid down his body and engulfed Yoochun’s cock.

Yoochun arched up with a loud cry, hands twisting in Jaejoong’s hair. God, it’d been so long since someone’s mouth was on his cock. Even Yunho hadn’t done this often. Expected Yoochun to do it, but …

“Holy fuck,” Yoochun muttered and then moaned when Jae moved his tongue away.

With small licks on Yoochun’s hips, Jaejoong said, “I think you may need to have the edge taken off.”

All Yoochun could do was gasp.

Jae’s hot mouth slid back toward Yoochun’s cock, giving it a tiny lick that had Yoochun whimpering, before moving his licks lower, teasing his balls for a moment and then lifting them up to lick at the edge of his crack.

“God, Jae, please.”

Jae smiled, wrapped his hand around Yoochun’s cock and stroked him while his tongue teased the sides of Yoochun’s ass.

Yoochun arched into the hand, away from the tongue, and groaned, falling back to the tongue. The hand loosened, and with another jerk, Yoochun set a rhythm, back sliding on the carpet, moans filling the room as Jae teased him.

Jae let go of his cock, gripped Yoochun’s hips and pushed them into the floor. He balanced his whole weight on them, and Yoochun winced from the pressure, unable to get his legs up to help support the weight. Jae let his elbows bend, and licked Yoochun’s cock before pushing up again.

“Mm,” Jae said as he did another pushup. “You may be my new favorite piece of exercise equipment.”

Another lick, and Yoochun cried out. “Please, Jae, please. Stop teasing.”

“Ah, but teasing is what I do best, and if you can’t handle this, then you’re going to love what I plan on doing to you later.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Eventually.”

With the next drop, Jae took Yoochun’s cock in his mouth again. Yoochun tried to thrust up against Jae’s hands, screaming as Jae held himself up against his thighs. Feelings narrowed down to that pressure and the sinful slide of his cock in and out of Jae’s throat. Yoochun’s hand found the edge of a box and he grabbed it knuckles white, tugging until it fell over behind him. He squirmed and moaned and pushed his upper body to his elbows. He watched Jae with fuzzy vision. Jae looked up, smirked around his cock and winked. He dropped, opened his throat and pressed lips to Yoochun’s body.

“Oh, shit,” Yoochun moaned, dragging the word out. His head fell back, eyes shut, as pleasure ripped from his throat in a scream and he came in Jaejoong’s mouth. Jae sucked a few more times, tonguing Yoochun’s slit, until Yoochun swam up from his dazed state to weakly protest.

Jae pulled away and sat back on his knees. He smiled down at Yoochun. A single drop of come pearled at the tip of Yoochun’s cock. Jae wiped it up and sucked his finger tip clean.

“YooYum. I knew you’d taste good,” he whispered, and kissed Yoochun deeply.

Yoochun almost smiled, still breathing too hard to follow the kiss.

“It’s interesting that you picked that particular box to clutch onto,” Jae said.

Yoochun bent his head back, eyes trying to focus on the box behind him. In bold, English letters is said, “TOYS”.

Toys? What kind of grown man has a box full …

Red heat spread up through Yoochun’s face. Jae laughed, lips and tongue trailing down Yoochun’s neck.

“Shall we see what’s inside?”

Jae crawled up Yoochun’s body, legs ending up spread, knees on his shoulders. Jae still had his pants on, but they were unbuttoned, sliding low on his hips. No underwear. His cock was hard, red, and in Yoochun’s face. Yoochun licked his lips. Jaejoong moved his feet, toes brushing Yoochun’s nipples.

Tape ripped from the top of the box.

“Are you going to stare at it?” Jae asked.

Yoochun swallowed, but lifted his head as much as he could with Jae pinning his upper body to the floor. He managed a lick Jae’s cock and then fell back.

“You must not want it very badly,” Jae said, tone conversational as he rummaged through the box, but he spread his legs a bit more.

Yoochun reached again, this time managed to wrap lips around the base of Jae’s cock. Only a shudder up his body showed that Jae enjoyed it. Very carefully, Yoochun moved his lips up. As long as he didn’t let go, he’d be able to reach the tip and slide him down his throat.

“Ah ha,” Jae said and jerked forward.

Yoochun moaned in disappointment as Jae’s cock fell from his grasp.

Jae slid back the other way, down Yoochun’s body. Yoochun arched into him with a moan and his eyes fell shut. Something cold nudged his lips and he automatically opened his mouth and Jae pushed the object past his lips and muffled his protest. Okay, so muffled his groan. Jae secured the gag and then pulled back, smiling.

“Gorgeous,” he said and bent down to lick around it.

Yoochun made a noise that was supposed to be his name and squirmed.

Jae laughed, sitting back so his ass was nestled against Yoochun’s crotch. Yoochun thrust up with a whimper.

“Ready for more?” Jae asked, and Yoochun made a noise of contentment. “Fabulous. I have to go find something. Get on your knees and bend over a box for me, okay?”

Yoochun’s eyes rolled back, but he nodded.

With a final kiss to his chest, Jae stood up. The first thing he did was slide out of the pants. Yoochun stared, eyes wide at the perfect skin, and slim waist. He sat up and had a hand reaching to touch Jae’s ass, when Jae turned around and pinned him with a look.

Yoochun dropped his eyes and his hand.

“Don’t worry, YooYum. You can touch me later. Now, you have instructions, I believe.”

Jae walked away, going towards the bathroom. Yoochun moved to his hands and knees. The “toy” box was closest and still on its side. Yoochun pulled it closer and bent over it, eyes cataloging the contents as he waited for Jaejoong to come back.

Vibrators, plugs, more gags, some with dildos on the ends of them. Handcuffs and an entire bag labeled ‘cock rings’. There were things in there that Yoochun had never seen before, and could only imagine their uses. Strings, ties, whips, and a case labeled ‘blindfolds’.

God, what the hell was he doing anyway? He never ever did stuff like this. Junsu was the crazy one. The one that shared exploits like this. Yoochun tongued the gag. The closest he’d ever come to stuff like this was when Yunho was in a mood and held his arms down, but this guy, Jaejoong, seemed incredibly comfortable with anything. A shiver of worry ran through Yoochun. What if Jae took things too far? What if –

Skin pressed against his back and Yoochun froze in his search of the box.

“Hmm,” Jae said. He wrapped an arm around Yoochun and pulled his body flush against Jae’s chest. Teeth dug harshly into his shoulder and Yoochun whimpered.

“I was just going to come out here and fuck you,” Jae said as fingers started sliding up and down Yoochun’s crack, “but you seem more interested in the contents of that box than me. What do you want, YooYum? What toy do you want me to use to prepare you before I fuck you?”

Yoochun’s eyes shut again, and his body shuddered as he whimpered.

A tongue ran up the back of his neck to his ear. “You’re a bit tense, my YooYum.”

Yoochun breathed deeply through his nose.

“If this is too much,” Jae whispered, “let me know. You can take the gag off.”

An out, Yoochun thought. What did he want?

Jae pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders, hands sliding along his stomach and chest.

“I don’t want to make you any more uncomfortable than you want to be,” Jae said with a smile. “So is this okay?”

Yoochun met his eyes. Still blue. Icy blue, but full of concern.

Was this okay? Giving Jae control. Yoochun licked the gag again, and then nodded.

Jae’s face broke into the most beautiful smile Yoochun had ever seen and damn it if he didn’t do everything he could to keep that smile on Jae’s face.

“Pick a toy then,” Jae said and licked the edge of the ball gag.

Yoochun hesitated for a moment, eyes dropping back to the box full of promises of pain and pleasure and god, he again couldn’t believe he was doing this.

And then Jae pushed him forward. Yoochun fell, hands landing in the box.

Jae bent over, and chuckled. “This one I’ll use a bit later,” he muttered and took a long leather tie from under Yoochun’s left hand. His right hand had landed on a bright green vibrator.

“Perfect choice, my YooYum,” Jae said and kissed Yoochun’s cheek. Jae’s hand pressed against the middle of Yoochun’s back and he bent forward, spread over the box. Jae nudged Yoochun’s knees apart, with firm hands, he spread Yoochun’s ass, and then leaned forward. Lips pressed against the top of his crack, Jaejoong said, “Let’s see if all of you tastes good.”

Yoochun shivered in anticipation and then Jae’s tongue touched him and he screamed around the gag. His tongue swirled and dipped into Yoochun’s hole, past the tight ring of muscle. Jae moaned and murmured appreciative noises against Yoochun’s body.

“Yep, all of you tastes good.”

A finger pressed inside him and Yoochun cried out again. Jae twisted his finger, adding a second that made Yoochun hiss and whimper. Still Jae moved, fingers brushing Yoochun’s prostate, digging deeper.

Yoochun cried out at a new sensation. Vibrations along his crack, the toy pressed against his balls. Yoochun pressed his ass back against Jae’s face and received a sharp nip on his cheek.

“Don’t do that,” Jae said. “You have to hold still.”

Body shaking, Yoochun lowered his head to his arms, ass in the air. Jae slid the vibrator up his crack and the pressed the tip against the hole full of fingers. He pushed it in. Yoochun screamed, shivered and couldn’t help it as his hips jerked forward.

Jae tsked at him. “You are about two seconds away from being tied up so you can’t move.”

Yoochun whimpered. God, he wanted that so badly.

“Hold still,” Jae repeated.

The toy pressed again, sharing the space with fingers and then twisting turning, stretching him open. He moaned at the discomfort and moaned at the pleasure as the vibrations radiated through his body.

“That’s better,” Jae said and slid the toy in further. He removed his fingers, reached around Yoochun’s body and stroked his cock in the same rhythm that he fucked his ass with the toy.

Nothing made sense to Yoochun anymore. With eyes shut, all he could concentrate on were the sensations. The vibrations, the penetration and filling as Jae continued to push the toy deeper inside him, the sliding of slickened skin on his cock. And the pleasure, coiling and twisting and building through him.

“Do you need to come again, YooYum?”

Yoochun whimpered and tried to say please through the gag.

Jae’s hand slowed and the vibrator sped up. The pleasure twisted again, drawing a scream from Yoochun as his body decided that it’d had enough. He came hard, Jae’s handing squeezing his cock, pulling his orgasm from his body. Unable to support himself, Yoochun fell to the side. The vibrator stayed in his ass, shooting tingles through him. The sweat on his skin cooled.

Jae laid his body over him and kissed his ear. “Are you through, my YooYum? Do you want more?”

Yoochun could barely breathe. But a single nod of his head was enough for Jae.

“Good. Because now, it’s my turn to use your body. Come on, up you get.”

Jae stood up and yanked him to his feet. The toy finally slid free and Yooochun moaned.

“Don’t worry. You’ll have something deep inside you soon enough.”

His knees shook, his feet barely registered the floor, eyes half closed, vision swimming. Jae led him down a hall, into another room.

“Get on the bed,” Jae demanded, and Yoochun fell, unable to do more than lay there, breath still wheezing through his nose.

Jae tsked at him and said, “Come on. Lay straight, grab the bed frame.”

Yoochun struggled to do as he was told, but eventually he lay on his back in the middle of the bed. He grabbed the metal bars of the bed frame, a feeling of security racing through him. At least he had something to hold on to.

Jae crooned and crawled up his body, ending with knees on sides of Yoochun’s chest. Yoochun leaned his head forward even as Jae held his wrists. He pressed his face against Jae’s hard cock. Jae laughed as he used the leather strip Yoochun had ‘picked’ earlier to bind his hands to the bed.

He moved away, sliding only far enough to put his bare ass on Yoochun’s crotch. Yoochun groaned and thrust up against him.

“I love how eager you are,” Jae said and bent to kiss the side his mouth, tongue slipping past the gag for a moment. He lay down, body completely pressed against Yoochun’s for the first time. Yoochun tried for a moment, wanted to say something, and then was thankful for the gag because it probably would have been something cheesy or lovey dovey.

Jae moved. Slid their bodies together. The steady movement pushed their dicks together and in no time, Yoochun grew long and hard again, trying to gasp past the gag.

“This is so much more fun than unpacking.”

Yoochun scoffed out a snort of laughter and Jaejoong giggled as he pressed lips and tongue to Yoochun’s red nipples.

“Hmm,” he said, “I think I’m going to torture you for a bit, okay?”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed. That word, torture, from Jae’s mouth could mean so many different things.

Jae eyes brightened and he smiled. “Okay. I’ll clarify. I’m going to frustrate you and drive you crazy with want. Better?”

Yoochun nodded.

And he did. Oh so well with a warm mouth on his nipples, bite marks and hickys down his stomach and sides. Jae continues, dragging teeth down the inside of Yoochun’s thighs, hands clamped tightly to this ass, perfect nails digging into this skin. He slid his tongue up Yoochun’s ass, teasing the loosened hole. Yoochun had long ago lost all coherent thought and just managed to moan as his body clenched around Jaejoong’s tongue.

But with all that attention, his cock lay forgotten, twitching and leaking, purple, pulsing. Without the gag, Yoochun would have been begging Jae to touch him, lick him, fuck him, ANYTHING! When Jae pulled away, all contact gone, Yoochun whimpered.

“Just a moment, YooYum,” he whispered, and then slick fingers found his hole and Yoochun arched up with a cry.

“I almost want to hear you begging me right now, but I think I’ll save that for later.”

The fingers withdrew and Yoochun whimpered again.

A warm mouth encased his cock. Yoochun screamed and thrust hard into Jaejoong mouth. He easily took it and let Yoochun fuck his mouth for a few thrusts before pulling away. He ran hands up the underside of Yoochun’s thighs, smiling as he gripped Yoochun’s knees and bent them, pushing them up and to the side of his body.

Yoochun’s hole clenched, and all Yoochun could do was shout, “It’s about fucking time,” from behind the gag. All that came out were moans.

Jae slid his dick around Yoochun’s body, over his hole, pressing just a bit and then sliding around again.

Yoochun kept moaning and begging behind the gag. Please over and over, eyes shut tight and ass still trying to push up.

“Hold still,” Jae whispered.

Yoochun immediately stopped moving.

Jae tightened his hold at Yoochun’s knees, another set of bruises for tomorrow and then very, very slowly, pushed his dick into Yoochun. When Yoochun tried to hurry him along, Jae pulled out, tsked at him and then waited until Yoochun relaxed and held still again.

Yoochun tossed his head, whimpering as Jaejoong slowly filled him.

“Hang on,” Jaejoong crooned. He circled and exited, pulling and pushing, not settling into a rhythm as Yoochun let out a continuous whimper. Jae stilled, body pressed against Yoochun’s.

Jaejoong kissed Yoochun’s closed eyes. They fluttered open, trying to focus on the siren above him. Jae licked around the ball gag again, pulling another whimper from Yoochun.

“You may want to hold on to something,” Jae said with a smile and then pulled out and slammed back in Yoochun’s ass. Yoochun flung his head back, fingers gripping the metal bed frame, he screamed, cried out Jaejoong’s name. The grip on his knees tightened as Jae sped up, sliding almost out and then back in with every thrust. Jae’s hands moved to Yoochun’s ankles, gripping tighter for leverage, leaning forward to slam at a deeper angle.

Yoochun’s entire body was shaking, floating, twisting in knots as pleasure built in him again, built and shattered in heavy tides, waved through by the rough beating of Jae’s body. When the world behind his eyelids went white, sounds disappeared, movements froze, and then Yoochun heard muffled screams, his own as his body jerked and tightened. Come splattered on his stomach.

“Oh, fuck, YooYum,” Jae muttered, face falling to Yoochun’s neck. His mouth closed around a spot already abused and he sucked again. Jae’s body shook, and a heady moan echoed through his body. Warm come fill Yoochun’s hole, but still Jae moved, not fast, but slow, thrusts, each one forcing another shiver from Jae’s body.

“To all that is evil and sinful in the world,” Jae muttered, tongue licking up the sweat dripping down Yoochun’s neck.

He took a deep breath, pushed himself up and smiled down at Yoochun. He licked around the gag one more time and then took it off.

Yoochun took a deep breath through his mouth, licked his lips and then had a mouth full of Jaejoong’s tongue. His entire mouth ached. His throat was raw from screaming. When Jae finally pulled away from the ksis, Yoochun said, voice raspy, “That was fantastic.”

Jae smiled. “I am so glad I set up this bed while I was waiting for Heechul to show up.”

“Me, too,” Yoochun said.

“You probably want me to untie you,” Jae said.

Yoochun shrugged. “If only so I can fucking touch you.”

Jae laughed and untied Yoochun’s hands. He flexed his fists and twisted his wrists and then laid shaking hands on Jae’s shoulders, sliding them down perfectly smooth skin to Jae’s back. They smiled at each other.

“You sure you’re okay?” Jae asked.

“You just made me come three times, Jae. Trust me. I’m okay.”

“Good,” Jae said and nuzzled into him, surprising Yoochun at the need to cuddle. Yoochun held him more tightly.

And then Jae struggled to get away. Yoochun frowned, but then covered it quickly when he realized Jae was just throwing a blanket over them. He found that spot against Yoochun’s body again, and sighed in contentment.

Yoochun stared at the ceiling long after Jae fell asleep. Tonight was like a dream, but now laying there, Yoochun realized the same thing before this started. He didn’t know Jaejoong at all.

Well, he knew a bit more about him. Jaejoong was a kinky bastard.

And Yoochun knew a bit more about himself too. He was a kinky bastard. God, he’d never done anything like that before, but just letting Jae do it all, trusting him, letting him have control had been amazing. Sex with Yunho had been good, no doubt about it, the man was amazing in bed, but Yoochun had never felt like that with Yunho.

And Yunho didn’t cuddle. Ever.

Jae mumbled his name.

“Huh?”

His eyes blinked open and then he squeezed them shut for a moment. “Are you doing that after sex thing where you’re comparing me to Yunho?”

“Maybe.”

“Stop it and sleep. There will be enough time for introspection tomorrow.”

Yoochun grinned. He cuddled Jae closer and kissed his forehead. “Okay.”

Jae was right. Tomorrow would be soon enough to think about this. And it wasn’t fair to Jaejoong anyway. He and Yunho were two completely different people.

An annoying beeping invaded Yoochun’s sleep. It shut off almost immediately and then the warmth that was Jae moved. Yoochun tightened his hold around Jae’s middle, whimpering.

Jae laughed, bent down and kissed him once. “It’s ten. I have to get up and go to work.”

Yoochun pouted.

“Don’t worry,” Jae said. “You don’t have to move. Stay and sleep. I’ll be home with enough time to wake you up so you’re not late for work in the morning.”

Yoochun reluctantly let Jaejoong go. His whole body protested the movement as muscles reminded him that he was sore.

Jae must have seen his wince because he laughed and said, “We’ll take a bath when I get back.”

Jae covered him with a blanket, and Yoochun snuggled into it.

“Sweet dreams, my YooYum.”


	3. TASTE

Something was teasing him. Waking him. Twisting on him.

Yoochun rolled over, or tried to, only to have no use of his arms and limited use of his legs. He groaned.

Soft laughter filled the room.

A familiar, but still new, feeling of lust rushed through him when Yoochun discovered his hands bound tightly behind his back and Jae’s fingers teasing his hole. He tested the give of the restraints. Absolutely none. One strap wrapped around his elbows, another held his wrists together.

Yoochun moaned, rolling to his stomach. A burst of pain shot up through his cock, and he quickly rolled back to his side. His cock was purple, swollen and throbbing. A ring of silver nestled around the base.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun pulled his eyes away and met Jae’s eyes. Brown now. And their natural color, Yoochun decided. He wore a white shirt, unbuttoned, one arm dropping off his shoulder. His blue jeans were undone with his hard cock poking free.

“You’re prettier,” Yoochun said, voice still a bit hoarse.

Jaejoong smiled. “You woke up too soon.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Sorry. Someone was playing with me.”

“How dare they when you’re so obviously mine at the moment.”

“What else are you going to do with me while I’m yours?”

Jae gave him an innocent look and then said, “Close your eyes.”

Yoochun did.

Fingers prodded his sore hole and he bit his lips against the hiss that tried to escape anyway. And then something much larger than fingers slammed into him. He threw his head back with a half moan/half scream.

And then lips kissed him, starting from his hip and traveling up his thigh to his arm and shoulder and neck. Jae laid his body against Yoochun’s. With one hand, he tugged on the plug buried in Yoochun’s ass. Yoochun whimpered and squirmed.

“Feel good?” Jae asked and kissed the side of Yoochun’s mouth.

“Hmmm.”

“I’m trying not to wonder why you’re not freaking out,” Jae said. “Most people would panic after waking up and finding themselves tied up.”

“And yet, you tied me up anyway.”

Jae fought back a smile. “Couldn’t help it.”

“What time is it?”

“Three.”

Yoochun groaned.

“Make your choice,” Jae said as he slowly twisted the plug. “Let you go to sleep for another couple hours, or this.”

“Not much of a choice,” Yoochun said, and stretched his neck to meet Jae’s lips in a heated kiss.

“Come on, then. Sit up.” Jae moved away from him.

“Sit up?”

Jae smirked. “Yes. Sit up. Man, if I wasn’t planning on making use of that mouth of yours, you’d be gagged again.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes dramatically, but a shiver of anticipation rushed through him. He’d barely gotten to lick Jae’s cock, and come to think of it, he hadn’t even touched him yet.

Jae tsked at him, grabbed the restraints at his elbows and pulled him up. The combination of pain from his arms, pain from his cock and pleasure as the plug was pushed deeper was enough to have Yoochun moaning again. Jae didn’t stop and hauled him to his feet. He tugged on the restraints again.

“Come on, my YooYum,” he said and led the way out of the bedroom. Yoochun walked backwards, being led by his arms.

Cold tile of the bathroom floor met his feet. Jae yanked him around, and Yoochun found himself standing in front of the mirror. Jae stood behind him, smiling, and then wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s waist.

“Someone had some fun with you,” Jae said, and ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s marked chest.

“Lots of fun,” Yoochun muttered and leaned back, head on Jae’s shoulder. Jae’s lips found his neck.

Yoochun jerked when Jae twisted the plug again. “Such abuse. I should kiss you better.”

“Please,” Yoochun whispered.

Jae started at his back, kissing the few dark spots there, and then moved around him. Each mark received a chaste peck. Jae slid down his front, spread his legs and kissed his thighs.

Yoochun moaned. His cock was so hard already, pulsing and painful. Jae pressed his lips to the tip and Yoochun’s knee buckled. Only Jae’s quick reaction kept him up. Jae stood back up, laying kisses on his skin. His hand slid around Yoochun’s ass to grab the plug. He slowly fucked him with it.

“Now, tell me, YooYum, what do you want right now?”

Jae pushed tiny thrusts against his body.

Yoochun’s eyes slid shut as Jae’s skin pressed against his erection. He cleared his throat. “You mentioned something about using my mouth.”

“And how would you like me to use your mouth?” Jae turned the plug, using it to stretch Yoochun’s hole more.

Yoochun winced, and then had to lick dry lips again.

“I could pin you to the ground and go find a twelve inch dildo and fuck your mouth with it.”

Yoochun shivered and shook his head. “Suck. Let me suck you.”

Jae smiled. “Alright. On your knees then.”

Jae gave the plug one more rough tug and then pushed Yoochun’s shoulder. Yoochun slid to the ground, mouth open, tongue trailing down Jaejoong’s skin between the open shirt.

“I didn’t tell you to do that,” Jae said, voice breathless.

Yoochun smirked.

With a raise of an eyebrow, Jaejoong grabbed Yoochun’s face and pulled him forward. Yoochun opened his mouth to Jae’s dick. Jae yanked him all the way forward, and Yoochun gagged. He tried to put his hands up to steady himself and pain laced up through his shoulders. Jae held him there, lips pressed to his body. Yoochun tried to breathe and gagged again.

Jae adjusted his hands, fingers tangling in Yoochun’s hair and then pulled. He held Yoochun still and slid his dick out of his mouth, slowly, until just the tip rested against lips. Yoochun took a much needed breath and then licked the tip of Jae’s cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Jae moaned, and then pushed forward again, until Yoochun’s lips touched his body.

Yoochun at least expected it this time and kept the gagging to a minimum, and then Jae did it again, speeding up, fucking his face hard and all Yoochun could do was hold still and move his tongue along Jae’s dick as it slid in and out of mouth, and tighten his throat when he didn’t have to breathe. Yoochun was good a sucking cock, he knew that, but this was the first time he’d never had his hands to help.

“Holy shit, YooYum,” Jae groaned again.

Yoochun looked up at him.

“What was that?” Jae said. “You want it faster, harder?”

Yoochun whimpered.

Jae sped up, hands clenching in his hair, probably bruising his neck.

And Yoochun relaxed, got lost in the movements as his face was pushed against Jae’s body and Jae’s cock filled the deepest reaches of his throat. He was moaning too, whimpering and tugging on the restraints. Pain waved through him in time with the lust. Pain from his arms, pain from his cock, and pain from the hands pulling his hair. He wanted to touch Jae so badly. His own cock was on fire, his ass clenching around the plug every time Jae yanked his head forward.

Jae’s cock grew in his mouth, pulsed precome down his throat.

Yoochun wanted more, needed more. Without ruining Jae’s rhythm, he twisted his lower half, making the plug move and press against his abused walls. It made him moan more.

Jae suddenly moaned and stilled, cock all the way down Yoochun throat, and Yoochun’s face held tightly against his body. His cock jumped and shivered, Yoochun slid his tongue along it, and then he was gagging, swallowing as Jae’s come filled his throat.

Jae’s deep breaths echoed around the bathroom. And then he fucked Yoochun’s face again, cock still hard and leaking fluid.

“God that was hot,” Jae muttered.

Yoochun hummed an appreciation around Jae’s cock.

Jae looked down at him. He smirked slowly and continued his languid movements.

“So, YooYum, do I taste good?”

Yoochun nodded.

“I’m glad you think so. But I’m wondering something. How kinky are you?”

Yoochun sent him a confused look.

“Well, I know that my come is probably clinging to your throat and I know that you wouldn’t mind something to wash it down with. Do you want to see if all of me tastes good?”

Yoochun swallowed as his ecstasy fused brain decided to catch on to what Jae was suggesting. His eyes went wide.

Jae grinned. He pulled his dick away until again just the tip rested in Yoochun’s mouth. Yoochun tightened his lips around him, keeping him secure.

“Should I take that as a yes?”

Yoochun had to look away from those brown eyes. It was dirty and wrong and fuck, he wanted to, if only to see, to taste … A blush covered his cheeks as he looked back up at Jaejoong. He tongued the slit of Jae’s cock.

Jae smiled widely at him. A tender hand cradled his jaw and tipped his head back a bit. Jae’s eyes shut and he sighed. The first stream of piss had Yoochun jerking away from the taste, but Jae held his head, held him still and Yoochun relaxed and swallowed. He sucked it down after that, licking and twirling his tongue around Jae’s cock.

Jae moaned something that sounded like an obscenity.

And then he pulled out of Yoochun’s mouth. Yoochun’s whimper turned to a moan as the warm, heady stream hit his chin and then his neck and chest. He cried out when it hit his sensitive cock. And then Yoochun leaned forward, grabbing at Jae’s dick with his teeth and lips as piss splattered up to his face. He swallowed again, and then groaned in disappointment when it stopped.

“You are one kinky bastard,” Jae said with a laugh, and then fell to his knees and kissed Yoochun hard. He pushed them back, holding Yoochun until he was laying on his back, arms pressed painfully against the floor.

Jae tugged on his cock, and Yoochun broke away with a cry of Jae’s name.

“Time to take this off.”

The cock ring was released and with a single touch of Jae’s tongue at the tip, Yoochun came hard. Jae laughed and licked it up and then crawled up Yoochun’s body. He kissed him, sharing Yoochun’s come, and Yoochun whimpered, swallowing it.

“Let’s see how far your body can bend,” Jae said and grabbed Yoochun’s legs. Bent at the knee, Jae lifted them until Yoochun’s back lifted off the floor and his ass was in the air. All of Yoochun’s weight was on his neck. Jae crooned and licked around the plug.

Yoochun moaned, “Fuck me, Jae. Please. God, please, fuck me.”

“Just like this,” Jae said and tugged on the plug again.

Yoochun screamed when he yanked it out. And then carefully, holding Yoochun in position, Jae stood and then crouched until his dick slid into Yoochun’s hole.

Yoochun cried out again.

Jae fucked him hard, slapping his body down against Yoochun’s. The angle sucked, but Jae kept at it, as Yoochun’s face and neck turned from pink to red.

Yoochun couldn’t breathe past his moans, couldn’t do much of anything as his body warred between pain and pleasure. The pleasure was winning, soaking up the pain and twisting it to serve Yoochun’s body.

Another wave of pleasure coiled up through him, building with every violent thrust of Jae’s hips until he couldn’t take any more. His cock twitched and jerked and he shot come onto his own face and neck.

Jae suddenly stopped and Yoochun whimpered and then screamed as Jae flung him to his side and then onto his stomach. His face was pressed in a pool of piss.

“Lick it up, baby,” Jae said and Yoochun was already doing it before the command passed Jae’s lips.

Jae slammed back into him. Yoochun cried out. Jae grabbed the restraints at his elbows and pulled until Yoochun’s body lifted off the ground. Jae’s other hand wrapped in Yoochun’s hair, yanking his head back. Jae fucked him brutally, never pausing or stopping and Yoochun’s mouth stayed open in a scream. Pleasure coiled around him again, and a dry orgasm ripped through his body.

Jae moaned, body shaking, hand in Yoochun’s hair tightening. With a shout Yoochun’s name and an obscenity, Jae came

They both fell, still connected to the floor, breathing heavy in the silence.

Jae recovered enough to kiss Yoochun’s neck and ear, and then he very slowly pulled out. Yoochun shivered when Jae’s fingers filled him.

“Open,” Jae said, and Yoochun took the offering, licking Jae’s fingers clean of come.

“Time for a shower,” Jae said.

Yoochun gasped, voice incredibly hoarse, “You promised me a bath.”

“I know. Shower first.”

Warmth splattered on his arms and back and Yoochun squirmed, moaning as the stream moved up to his shoulder. He turned his head, mouth open and Jae aimed there, the last bit of piss soaking Yoochun’s face. He swallowed and licked at his lips and the floor.

“Now it’s time for a bath,” Jae said.

Yoochun’s arms were released, and his body protested as he tried to move.

Jae stood up and moved to the sunken tub. He started the water and then came back to Yoochun. He rolled him over.

“Under the sink are some superabsorbent towels. Clean this up while the tub fills.”

Yoochun nodded.

Jae left the bathroom, and very gingerly Yoochun got to his hands and knees and crawled to the cabinet. He grabbed blue towels and then even more carefully, wiped up the mess on the floor.

Good fuck and holy shit, Yoochun, what the hell is the matter with you?

His heart sped up and a jolt of panic rushed through him. He just let Jae piss on him. Twice and he’d drank it, slurped it up like it was water. He shuddered.

And he’d enjoyed every moment of it.

Yoochun threw the soiled towels into the trash and then sat there. Jae hadn’t told him what to do after. Yoochun shrugged. Might as well take this submission thing all the way. Yoochun moved to the middle of the bathroom, kneeling and waited for Jae to return.

He did, only moments later and ignored Yoochun, moving to the bathtub, and checking the temperature. He slinked out of his jeans and tossed the shirt on the floor. He climbed in, sighing as the warm water hit his skin.

“Go rinse off in the shower,” Jae said.

Yoochun nodded, and stood slowly. His knee almost collapsed on the first step, but he walked to the shower stall.

“Use cold water,” Jae said.

Yoochun turned the water on, turning the dial as cold as it would go. He stuck his hand in and shivered. With a deep breath, he climbed in, twitching as the heat of his skin was assailed by ice. Jae instructed him to put his head back, wipe his body down, clean out his ass. And then he watched for a few minutes as Yoochun rubbed his arms against the cold.

“Okay. Come get in with me.”

Yoochun turned the water off quickly and headed to the bath.

“Wait,” Jae said and Yoochun whimpered, but stopped. Jae moved to the edge and reached up and tweaked Yoochun’s hard nipples. And then he pulled Yoochun forward. Yoochun cried out when his hot mouth closed around his nipple, tongue lathering and teasing them both.

“Okay. In you get.”

Yoochun climbed in, body shaking at the heat. His skin immediately turned red. Jae pulled him close, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

“You play the docile little submissive really well,” Jae mused as Yoochun settled against him, back to Jae’s chest.

“Thank you,” Yoochun said with a laugh. “I guess.”

“You’ve never done anything like this before.” Jae’s fingers circled Yoochun’s nipples.

“No.”

“And?”

“And I’m a bit overwhelmed with it all. I mean, when my mind isn’t clouded with lust, that is. Like now, thinking about it, it’s like … “

“What the fuck, right?”

“Right.”

“Ah, there’s a little kink in everyone,” Jae said. “Some of us just get more of it. Are you ready to tell me about Yunho?”

Yoochun sighed. “What’s to tell? He’s the son of a friend of my family’s. We grew up together, but not really together. More like, we saw each other at functions and things like that. And then we ended up as roommates in college. I dropped out, he kept on, but as soon as I had my own place, he moved in. A year later, I came home to him in bed with someone else.”

“Do you think you’re doing all this with me to get back at him in some way?”

“No. Maybe. I don’t know. It’s been six months since I’ve even kissed anyone. About time, I’d say.”

“Six months? Holy shit.” Jae laughed.

Yoochun struggled to get away and Jae held on more tightly. “Look, I’m not casual about these things and I’m not … I’m not Junsu, okay? Junsu is the crazy one.”

“So I saw. And I’m sorry I laughed, just took me by surprise is all.”

Jae pushed Yoochun away, and then reached for the shampoo. “Let me wash your hair,” he whispered. He lathered up his hands and then with firm fingers massaged Yoochun’s scalp. Yoochun leaned into the touch.

“Keep talking,” Jae whispered.

Yoochun swallowed. “When I found him, I just … left. Took some clothes and went to my brother’s apartment. I always meant to come back, but it’s so hard being up there, being around our things and in our home. And then I always meant to move. The other day, when I first saw you, that was the first time I’d slept at my apartment in at least three months. But I decided that six months was long enough to pine after some asshole that never even tried to call me or apologize or contact me. And then I said hello to you and … Jae, I’m not like that. I’m not … I’m pretty shy and … ”

“Rinse your head,” Jae said, and Yoochun ducked his head under the water.

Jae’s hands landed on Yoochun’s head, holding him under. Yoochun panicked, and then Jae’s hands pulled him around to his body. Trying not to breathe, Yoochun opened his mouth and sucked on Jae’s cock. Water flowed into his nose and he broke away and spluttered to the surface, gasping, coughing, wiping the water from his face.

“Sorry,” he said quickly, seeing Jae’s narrowed eyes. “I’m terrified of drowning.”

Jae smiled and pinned him to the wall of the tub. “You need to get ready for work.”

Yoochun groaned and leaned his head against the tub. Jae kissed his neck and then took a soaped up loufa to Yoochun’s arms and chest. Yoochun rose out of the tub as Jae commanded and Jae washed the rest of him, soaped up fingers digging into Yoochun’s hole.

“Oh, fuck, Jae, don’t tease me,” Yoochun said.

“Just cleaning,” Jae said with laughter in his voice. “But it’s my turn.”

He held out the loufa and Yoochun took it, scrubbing at Jae’s shoulder muscles and pecs and abs. He smirked and trailed soapy fingers across Jae’s stomach. Jae laughed and then grabbed his wrist and tried to glare at him, but smiled and turned around so Yoochun could get his back. When Jae rose from the water, Yoochun’s mouth watered. Jae’s ass was perfect, like the rest of him, sinful skin and muscle. His hole was pink, and without thinking, Yoochun leaned forward and licked him. Jae groaned and pushed back against his face. He dropped the loufa, spread Jae’s ass and licked him again, pressing his tongue into Jae’s hole.

“You don’t have time to finish this,” Jae said with a gasp between words.

“Nope,” Yoochun said, and slid a finger into Jae.

Jae threw his head back with a cry. And then yanked himself away.

“I should smack you for that,” Jae said, gasping.

“I’d deserve it.”

The sting of Jae’s palm still surprised Yoochun as his head snapped to the side. But he was smirking when he looked back at Jae. He dropped his eyes, knowing Jae would see the fake submission, and apologized.

“Fucker,” Jae said and launched himself at him. Holding him tightly, Jae said, “Only rule. Don’t start what you can’t finish.”

“Yes, professor.”

Jae pinched his side hard. And then when it got nothing more than a wince from Yoochun, Jae grabbed Yoochun hard cock and squeezed, nails digging into it, and then he stroked. Yoochun threw his head back with a cry. Jae bit his neck.

“Of course, that rule does not apply to me.”

“Of course,” Yoochun breathed.

Jae let him go and laughed. “Come on. You’re going to be late for work.”

They rinsed off in the shower, sharing kisses through the water, and then Yoochun dried Jae off, and Yoochun dressed

“How late are you working?” Jae asked, as he kissed Yoochun goodbye.

“I don’t know. It depends on if Changmin comes in or not. I could be there until five.”

Jae frowned. “I have a shift tonight starting at four.”

“What job?”

Jae smiled. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to be mad.”

Yoochun shrugged. “Why would I be mad?”

“You seem like you’re the attachment type.”

Yoochun smiled. “I am, but I don’t even know you.”

“Might as well tell you then. I’m a stripper.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide.

“And a dominator. Hence, the toys.”

Yoochun licked his lips. “And tonight’s job?”

“Stripping. I have a show.”

“Where?”

“You want to come?”

“Fuck yes.”

Jae laughed. “Okay, but don’t be late. What I told Junsu yesterday is true. If you’re late, they won’t let you in. I’ll put both your names down as my personal guests.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Now, go,” Jae said and gave him one more deep kiss before shoving him out into the hall and slamming the door.


	4. LUST

Yoochun climbed the stairs slowly. Every few steps, his body reminded him that he was sore. He cursed Jaejoong once, and then grinned. It was totally worth it.

He entered his apartment.

His. Not, “just his” but “only his”. On his next day off, he was going to get rid of everything that reminded him of Yunho and buy all new things.

Starting with the bed.

His phone was blinking madly from its charger on the kitchen counter.

There were eight text messages from Junsu.

7:30 ~dude. Yunho is a dick. He asked me what street corner you hired Jaejoong from~  
7:32 ~he also asked about how you met and all that jazz. I finally had to tell him to fuck off that his date was getting jealous~  
8:03 ~where are you? i’m bored.~  
8:45 ~are you with Jaejoong? You sure as hell better be with Jaejoong.~  
9:30 ~if I find out tomorrow that you fell asleep and that’s why you’re not responding to me I’m going to be fucking pissed.~  
12:04 ~omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg where are you??????~  
1:30 ~seriously, best night ever, EVER EVER EVER~  
1:31 ~I just want to tell you right here, but I can’t because if I do I’ll totally piss him off and he’s reading over my shoulder. IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU CALL ME‼!~

Yoochun smiled. If he even tried calling Junsu this early, Junsu would rip him a new one. Yoochun changed his clothes, sliding on a pair of new, tight blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He pondered his reflection in the mirror, staring at all the hickys and bite marks on his neck and collar bone. He sighed, and then changed into a white shirt with a higher collar. He wished it was winter so he could get away with wearing a scarf. He added a purple button down and rolled the sleeves up to his forearms.

Right before leaving, he popped two pain relievers in his mouth. He was going to be aching before the morning was over. He locked up, smiling, god, he was smiling. A goofy grin on his face. When was the last time he had smiled like this?

If it wasn’t for his sore body, he’d probably be skipping to work.

He arrived at Café Maestro two minutes before five. He slid down the small alley to the back and then stopped in surprise at the blue car parked behind the store.

What was Changmin doing there?

If Changmin had him come in just to see if he would, … god, hot fury raced through Yoochun. He could still be curled up with Jaejoong. He unlocked the door and flung it open. He stomped toward the office and then stopped, took a couple steps back and stared.

Junsu’s jacket—his favorite one with the sleeves fraying and the white lettering on the back peeling—still hung on the rack. There was no way that Junsu would ever forget that jacket.

Walking a bit more quietly, Yoochun made his way to Changmin’s office. The door was ajar, and Yoochun tentatively stuck his head in.

He laughed.

Junsu’s orange Mohawk fanned out over Changmin’s pristine, yet bare, chest. Their lower halves were still covered, though both had pants unbuckled. There were quite a few purple marks on Changmin’s chest. Changmin was using their shirts as a pillow.

Junsu stirred.

Changmin’s eyes fluttered open. “Go away, Yoochun,” he muttered.

“It’s five am, sir,” Yoochun said, failing to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Too early,” Junsu whimpered and buried himself into Changmin’s arms.  
Changmin held him and sat them up. Junsu whimpered again but readjusted and reclung. Changmin smiled down at him.

Yoochun scoffed.

Changmin scowled up at him. “Go make us some coffee.”

“No. How did this happen?” Yoochun asked, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

“Your friend is very persuasive.”

Yoochun smirked. “He sat in your lap and refused to move until you kissed him.”

“Ah, our little predictable Junsu.”

“Shut up,” Junsu muttered, lips brushing Changmin’s nipple. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Come on, get up,” Changmin said, the usual snark he used to talk to Junsu back in his voice.

“I am,” Junsu said.

“Your morning erection does not count. Get up, so I can take you home and take care of it.”

Junsu jerked away from Changmin, eyes glinting, a smile curling his lips. Both of his pierced nipples were bruising and there were teeth marks around his belly button.

Changmin rolled his eyes, but smiled, and then leaned forward and kissed him. “Hurry up and get dressed. Get that best friend of yours to make me coffee.”

“I’ll go make it,” Junsu said and stood up.

Changmin handed him his shirt. Junsu tugged it on. He sashayed by Yoochun at the door, kissing his cheek and then humming as he walked to the front. Yoochun met Changmin’s eyes.

Changmin shrugged. “Why the fuck not?”

Yoochun laughed. “I agree.” He tugged the collar of his shirt down, exposing the hickies of his own.

Changmin nodded. “Yeah, we figured that’s what you were up to. That’s what started all this to begin with.”

“How?”

“Eh, Junsu was in here after closing bothering me about it, filling my head with images and ideas.”

“Trust me, Changmin, whatever he was saying was nothing compared to what was happening. It was so much better.”

“Really?”

Yoochun smiled and lifted the front of his shirt. His entire stomach was purpled with bruises. “Jae is … interesting. At one point I had my hands tied to the bed frame and—”

“Alright, alright. That’s enough. I don’t want to listen to your misdeeds.”

“Junsu will.”

“I will what?” Junsu said and handed Changmin a cup of coffee.

“Take Changmin home and make all his wishes come true,” Yoochun said.

Junsu smiled and winked at Changmin. “You bet.”

Changmin put his shirt on and buttoned it up.

Junsu made a noise behind Yoochun.

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“I used my mouth to unbutton that shirt.”

Yoochun laughed. “Nice. When you wake up later today, come in and say hi and I’ll tell you all about having a gag in my mouth for a couple hours.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide. “You fucking liar.”

Yoochun stretched his jaw a bit. “Am not.”

“Jaejoong’s kinky, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“Sweet. It’s just what you need, too. A little fun, no stress, nothing permanent. A quick couple of fucks to get you back into the game.”

“Is that all I’m for?” Changmin asked, arms crossed.

Junsu swallowed. “No,” he said, almost stammering. “I’ve been in the game long enough. I need a time out.”

Changmin smirked. “Good answer. Let’s go. I have this sudden urge to teach you some discipline.”

Junsu’s eyes rolled back. “I need it.”

After a swift kiss, Changmin grinned. “Yes, you do.”

Two steps to the backdoor and Junsu balked.

“What?” Changmin asked.

“This isn’t some ploy to get me tied up so you can cut my hair, is it?”

Changmin smiled and ran a hand over the tips of Junsu’s hair. “No. I actually like your hair. Let’s go see if come can really be used as hair gel.”

Junsu turned and gave Yoochun a little finger wave, and then happily bounced after Changmin.

Yoochun shook his head with a smile. Changmin and Junsu had been dancing around each other since Junsu was hired almost a year ago. Junsu always called Changmin, “that tall piece of heaven,” when Changmin wasn’t around.

Yoochun went on automatic, body moving through the store, opening the registers and putting out food displays. He started coffee ten minutes before six. He smiled and laughed with Minho and Wonbin when the two younger boys arrived to open the store. And then he smiled and joked with customers. But his mind was definitely not on his work.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. A text.

9:35 ~Changmin is my new god.~

And then another one.

9:36 ~Don’t listen to anything that punk says.~

Yoochun laughed, and replied to Changmin’s.  
  
= he said you were his new god =  
9:40 ~Then he needs to worship me some more~  
= there’s a spot, just beside the back of his neck, that when licked, you can get him to agree to anything. Even cutting his hair =  
9:45 ~ Already found it. ;) ~

Yoochun laughed again, and then put his phone away to do some minor paper work and restocking.

A couple hours later, Wonbin stuck his head in the store room. “Yo, Chunnie. There’s someone out here asking for you.”

Yoochun grinned. He had been thinking about Jaejoong all fucking day. Customers had commented on his smile. Minho had said it was freaky. Yoochun flung the bags of coffee on a random shelf and headed to the front room.

He stopped in shock.

It was Yunho.

“What do you want?” Yoochun demanded.

“To say hi,” Yunho said with a smile.

“Hi.” Yoochun turned his back.

Yunho grabbed his arm and spun him back.

“Let me go.”

“Come and talk to me.”

“Why?”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Just for a minute.”

“No.”

“You’re making a scene.”

“You’re making a scene.”

Yunho eyes landed on Yoochun’s neck and he smirked. “I see your boyfriend is—”

“Shut up,” Yoochun said and yanked his arm away. “Get the fuck out. Now.”

Yunho sighed. “Please, come and talk to me.”

Yoochun took a deep breath. Could he do this? He was strong now, right? Did being strong also include being stupid and talking to his ex-boyfriend?

“Minho, I’ll be back in five minutes.”

Minho waved an acknowledgement at him.

Yoochun brushed past Yunho and left the store. He went only a few feet from the door, and then crossed his arms and said, “What?”

“Hi.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Don’t waste my time, Yunho.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I just … I came yesterday because I had to see you. I never really thought you’d have a boyfriend.”

“Fuck off.”

“Really, Chunnie, I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“And you saw. What now?”

“I gathered from what Junsu said that you aren’t really serious with this guy and—”

“You showed up here yesterday with a date, and you’re implying that I take you back? Good god, Yunho.”

“That was my cousin, Park Jungsoo.”

And then Yoochun put that grown up face to the cousin he’d seen when he was younger.

“Right.”

Silence.

“So.”

“No, Yunho, you fucking broke my heart and you’re not getting it back. Ever.”

“You don’t mean that.”

Yunho walked toward him, and Yoochun moved away until his back hit the wall. Yunho put a hand on the wall.

“I do mean it, and get the fuck away from me.”

“Baby—”

“YooYum?”

Yoochun sighed in relief. They both looked over at Jaejoong. Yoochun used the distraction to duck away from Yunho.

He walked to Jaejoong, eyes bordering on panic and Jae smiled, pulled him close, and kissed him. Jae was wearing faded gray jeans, and a tight red t-shirt currently clenched in Yoochun’s fingers.

“You okay?” Jaejoong whispered as his hands ran through Yoochun’s hair.

“Now I am.”

“Problems?” Jae said louder.

“No,” Yunho said. “Just saying hi.”

“That was an extremely predatory way of saying hello.”

“Let it go, Jae,” Yoochun said. “I’m assuming you’re here for coffee.”

“No, I’m here to see you, but if you want to give me coffee, then I’ll take it.”

Yoochun smiled and kissed him again, moaning when Jae’s hand cupped his cheek.

He felt Yunho leave.

“He’s gone,” Jaejoong said. “What did he want?”

“Me.”

“Fucker.”

“That’s what I told him.”

“Come on. Let’s go inside.”

Jae put his arm around Yoochun’s shoulders and Yoochun put his around Jae’s waist. He leaned against him and sighed.

“You seem to be walking normally,” Jae said, as he held the door open for Yoochun.

Yoochun laughed. “Pain medicine.”

“That’s cheating.”

“I know.”

They went down the hall to the office. Jae sat in the chair and then Yoochun sat in his lap, curled up with his face in Jae’s neck. He took a deep breath of comfort.

“Did you tell Junsu about the show tonight?”

Yoochun laughed. “No, I was a bit distracted when I got here this morning and found Changmin and Junsu half naked, curled up on the floor together.”

Jaejoong laughed. “You’re kidding? That’s awesome. Should I add Changmin’s name to the guest list?”

Yoochun thought about it. He didn’t really see Changmin as the “strip show” type. “Sure, why not? Junsu will talk him into it.”

“Here.” Jae gave him a business card. It was pure white. “Angel” was written in silver script. In blank print at the bottom was the name of the club, an address and phone number.

“You work at Uncut Diamond?” Yoochun said, voice cracking a bit.

“Heard of it?”

“I’ve listened to Junsu complain about never being able to go.”

“Well, here’s his chance.”

“And Angel?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “Stage name. You’ll see when you get there. Ooh, and look at this one. Dominator card.” Jae fished another card from his wallet. It was black. In red letters it said, “Demon” and then a phone number.

“God,” Yoochun said with a head shake. And then he smiled up at Jae.

“What?”

“I can’t decide if I had the angel or the demon last night.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but that was just me last night.”

“That’s not a disappointment at all.”

Jae clenched the back of Yoochun’s neck and yanked him forward. Their lips crashed together and they kissed deeply. Yoochun adjusted in the chair, whimpering when Jae pulled away for a brief moment. Yoochun’s legs were suddenly over Jae’s shoulders, his hands sliding under Jae’s shirt. He found the sensitive spot on Jae’s stomach. Jae groaned, gripped his ass and pulled him closer. Yoochun moaned when he slid against Jae’s hard on.

“Hey, Yoochun, … oops. Sorry.”

Minho turned back around as they broke apart.

“What is it, Minho?”

“Oh, nothing. Just the lunch rush.”

“Give me two minutes.”

“That’s all?” Minho said with a smirk and then laughed and ducked out of the office.

“I could get you off in two minutes,” Jae whispered.

Yoochun shivered. “I believe you, but I have to go.”

“I know. Kiss me again.”

Yoochun kissed him again, for longer than he should have.

Jae pulled away. “I’m going to go run some errands, then I’ll stop by again before I head to work.”

“Okay.”

Yoochun reluctantly crawled off his lap. Jae hooked his hands at the top of Yoochun’s jeans and pulled himself up. Yoochun winced as fingers dug into his bruised hips.

Jae laughed, gathered him close and whispered, “Do you need a night to recover?”

Yoochun swallowed. “No.”

“Good. There’s still a whole box of toys to play with.”

Yoochun struggled and then pushed away, breathing deep, trying to get his body under control.

Jae licked his lips. “See you around, YooYum.”

“Yeah.”

After Jae left, Yoochun stood in the middle of the office, seriously contemplating jerking off as his body still refused to cooperate.

“Yoochun!” Minho yelled.

Yoochun said fuck it and left the office. A few minutes of work would calm him down.

After the lunch rush, he was in the freezer, bent over, organizing the pastries just the way Changmin liked it.

A pair of hands settled on his hips and a body pressed into his ass.

“Knock it off, Junsu,” Yoochun said without turning around or pulling away.

“You love it.”

“I love you, not your cock. Get away from me.”

Junsu laughed. “So I’m here. Tell me about your night.”

Yoochun blushed, not turning to him, and said, “You first. Tell me about your day.”

“Nope. Not happening. If you want to know what Changmin’s like in bed, then I get to hear about the ball gag.”

Yoochun sighed.

“What did he do to you?” Junsu asked, voice suddenly worried.

“Nothing I didn’t ask for.”

Junsu scoffed. “You? Asked for a ball gag? Yeah, right.”

“Alright, then nothing I didn’t protest. Better?”

“More realistic. Tell me.”

Yoochun found it easier to talk if he kept his back to him, so he continued cataloguing the frozen gourmet cookies.

“It started like they all start. Kissing, touching, and a quick blow job to take the edge off.”

Junsu laughed. “Only for you, I bet. That man is a walking sex machine.”

“God, don’t I know it.”

“And then?”

Yoochun shrugged. “He … he has a box of toys, Junsu.”

“Fucking serious?”

“Yeah, a box.” Yoochun turned and showed Junsu the approximate size of the box. “Trust me, if it’s a sex toy, it’s in there, and as I was recovering, he gagged me and I didn’t refuse, and god, Junsu.”

Yoochun blushed and looked away.

Junsu was desperately trying not to laugh, and yeah, Yoochun was embarrassed, but Junsu had been his best friend for years. It’d been Junsu who he ran to six months ago, and Junsu who held him when he cried, and Junsu who’s lips where there when needed.

“And then?” Junsu demanded.

“He got me off again with a vibrator.”

Junsu coughed, mouth open, eyes wide. “Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. On your knees, being fucked by a vibrator?”

“Don’t forget the gagged part,” Yoochun said with a grin.

“Shit, that is beyond hot.” He leaned against the door and fanned himself. “And then?”

“Well, then I was dragged to bedroom, tied to the bed and Jae had his way with me.”

“Oh, no you don’t. Details, baby. Details.”

Yoochun stood up and lifted his shirt. “He had his way with me.”

“While you were tied to the bed?”

“And gagged.”

“Vibrator?”

“Not that time. It felt like he fucked me for hours.”

“God.”

“You’re such a pervert,” Chganmin said and kissed Junsu’s cheek.

“Are you hearing this?” Junsu demanded, turning to face Changmin. “He had Yoochun tied to a bed. Yoochun! I mean, me tied to a bed, no big deal, but Yoochun!”

“There is more, you know,” Yoochun said.

“More?” Junsu’s voice broke.

“Can’t handle more?” Changmin asked.

“Oh, man, I don’t know. I may have to toss Yoochun out of this freezer and let you push me against the wall.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Go talk about it in my office. I need to fix this mess Yoochun just made.”

“Hey,” Yoochun protested. “I did it right.”

“We shall see.” Changmin pushed them out of the freezer.

As soon as the door of the office shut, Junsu jumped and tugged on Yoochun’s shirt. “What else? What else?”

“Then we took a nap.”

Junsu waved his hand. “Boring. After the nap.”

“I woke up at about three am to my hands bound behind my back and his fingers inside me and a cock ring wrapped around my dick.”

“Hang on,” Junsu said. “I need to sit down.” He fell into the chair. “I think I might faint.”

“Just don’t jerk off right now,” Yoochun said with a pointed look at the bulge in Junsu’s pants.

Junsu smirked. “I’ll make you do it.”

Yoochun scoffed.

“Okay, okay. What next?” Junsu leaned forward, eyes shining with anticipation.

“He dragged me to the bathroom and fucked my face. Oh, and I had a nice little plug inside me.”

Junsu actually squealed. “Good shit, who are you and what have done with my docile best friend who thought fucking on the couch was kinky?”

Yoochun laughed.

“And then?”

Yoochun winced a bit and looked away and then cursed himself as his voice shook and he said, “Then he fucked me on the bathroom floor, we took a bath and I came to work.”

Junsu narrowed his eyes. “You’re awful at concealing things, babe. You skipped something.”

“N-no, I didn’t.”

“Liar. What happened between the face fucking and the ass fucking?”

“Nothing,” Yoochun said, and winced when it came out more of a question than a statement.

“Chunnie. Tell me.”

“No.”

“God, it had to have been really really bad, or really really good.”

Yoochun blushed and muttered, “Good. Really good.”

And then Junsu’s eyes widened and his face lit up. “God, you didn’t.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

Junsu broke into laughter again, and he repeated “oh shit” over and over.

Yoochun couldn’t look at him, ashamed and a bit disgusted that he’d enjoyed the taste of Jae’s piss on his tongue and the warmth on his skin a little too much.

“Shut up,” Yoochun said and moved to the door.

“Wait, Yoochun, sorry,” Junsu said, grabbing his shirt. “Sorry, I just … this is you, and it’s so … weird and … god, I can’t even remember the last time your night was full of more details than mine.”

“I wanted …” Yoochun still looked at the floor.

“Don’t you be embarrassed, Chunnie.”

Junsu grabbed his face and made him look at him. “Listen to me. Whatever does it for you, does it for you. And if you’re lucky enough to find someone to do it to you, then you should latch on and take advantage of it for as long as you can. Now. Tell me.”

“You already know.”

Junsu smirked. “I know. But you need to say it out loud. Consider it therapy.”

Yoochun met his eyes with a steady gaze. Was he embarrassed? Incredibly, but fuck, he was planning on letting Jae piss all over him again.

He smirked and said, “He pissed in my mouth. And I drank it.”

Junsu’s hands fell. “Dude, I figured he just pissed on you, but that is so much better.” He fell back to the chair as giggles overtook him again.

“Fuck you. I liked it.”

His giggles stopped and he sat up straight. “Think I can get Changmin to do that?”

Yoochun scoffed. “I doubt it.”

“I don’t know, man. He whipped out a totally different side to him last night.”

“Are you two girls done gossiping about sex yet?” Changmin asked, leaning on the door.

Junsu laughed again. “I guess.”

“What? No,” Yoochun said. “We haven’t even talked about your day.”

Changmin shrugged. “Not much to talk about.”

“What?” Junsu shrieked and sat up.

Changmin grinned. “Not much to talk about,” he said, slower.

Junsu pouted, crossed his arms and slouched in the chair. “Fucker,” he muttered.

Yoochun smiled at Changmin. “Care to share?”

“Not really. And Junsu promised to keep quiet.”

“And you believed him?”

“No. He tells you everything.”

“Tell me,” Yoochun said, glaring at Junsu.

Junsu grimaced. “Later?”

Yoochun sighed. “Okay, but you owe me.”

Three raps landed on the wall outside, and Jae peaked in at them. “Don’t you guys ever work?”

Junsu laughed.

Changmin rolled his eyes. “No, they don’t.”

Yoochun moved to Jae’s side and cuddled into him. “And yes, I forgot to ask them.”

Jae smiled.

“Ask us what?” Junsu asked. His eyes were wide with lust.

Jae smiled down at Yoochun. “I take it Junsu got details?”

“Junsu always gets details,” Yoochun said.

“Did you enjoy the story?” Jae asked.

“Fuck yes.”

Jae laughed. “Well, then you should enjoy this.” He took another white business card from his pocket and handed it to Junsu. “My show is at eight. You have to be there before seven thirty.”

Junsu stared at the card. His mouth slowly opened and then he licked his lips.

“What?” Changmin asked and snatched the card from Junsu’s hands.

“You’re—“ Junsu swallowed. Another lick of lips. “Angel. You’re Angel?”

Jae grinned. “Yes.”

“Now I really might faint.”

“Angel?” Changmin asked.

Jae met his eyes. “I’m a stripper. Angel is my stage name.”

Junsu was almost hyperventilating.

“Susu?” Yoochun said.

Junsu looked up. “This is so not fair. You get Angel, crazy toy kinky sex and I get—”

“You better think really hard before you finish that sentence,” Changmin said, voice low.

Junsu swallowed. “Can we go? Please. Please. I’ve never even been able to look inside Uncut Diamond.”

Changmin rolled his eyes.

“It is pretty tasteful,” Jae said and then smirked. “Well, as tasteful as it can get taking off your clothes for incredibly rich, incredibly ugly, middle-aged men. It’ll be nice having some gorgeousness in the audience.”

Changmin smirked.

“And you’ve got a private booth, so if you can’t wait to get home …” Jae shrugged.

“Oh my god, Changmin, please.”

“You can go with Yoochun.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to take advantage of Yoochun in a private booth at one of the most exclusive clubs in Seoul.”

Changmin turned to Yoochun. “Who’s closing tonight?”

“Donghae. And he can do it in his sleep. You don’t have to be here.”

Changmin smiled. “I know. We’ll go.”

Junsu squealed.

“On one condition.”

“What?” Junsu asked, frowning.

“Yoochun opens in the morning.”

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered.

“Oh, please, Chunnie, please.” Junsu tugged on his shirt again.

Yoochun met Jae’s eyes, and Jae smiled with a shrug. Yoochun turned to Junsu. He gave him those wide, innocent eyes and that –you love me and you can’t say no to me- smile of his.

“Fine,” Yoochun said, “but I get graphic details about whatever you two do tonight.”

“Fine, fine, whatever. Minnie, let’s go. I need … yeah, I need you, now and then … god. I can’t breathe.”

Junsu grabbed Changmin’s arm and tugged him out the door.

Jae and Yoochun met each other’s eyes and then Jae burst out laughing. “God, I love that kid.”

“Me, too. He makes my life feel normal.”

“Did you tell him everything?” Jae asked, voice dropping.

Yoochun blushed and looked down. “Yes. Everything.”

“And?”

“And I think if I went into even more details he would have came just hearing about it.”

“It was pretty fucking sexy.”

Jae kissed him. Deep and dirty, hands pressing into his lower back, body curling over his, forcing Yoochun backwards until he hit the desk.

“I have to work,” Yoochun tried to say, lips and mouth being invaded by Jae’s tongue.

“I know, but god, I’ve been thinking about you all fucking day.”

Yoochun swallowed. “I think we can get away with five minutes. Ten max.”

“Baby, I’m not going to need ten minutes. Pants down, now.”

Jae released him and Yoochun had to take a step forward for balance. Jae shut the office door and locked it. He turned around, eyes feral, lips curled in a smirk, hands undoing his jeans. Yoochun’s mouth went dry.

“Didn’t I tell you to take your pants off?”

Yoochun nodded, and with uncooperative fingers, unbuckled his belt. Jae’s hands batted his away and roughly unbuttoned Yoochun’s jeans.

“This is going to be rough, this is going to hurt, and fuck, YooYum, you are going to love it.”

Yoochun gasped as his pants and boxers were yanked down. Fingers pushed into his mouth and he sucked on them. Jae spun him around, using his own slightly wet fingers to start preparing him.

Yoochun whimpered as his sore ass was forced open. The fingers were removed. A firm hand pressed his back and Yoochun bent over the desk, arms holding him up.

“It would be a really good idea if you didn’t make any noise,” Jae whispered.

Yoochun nodded, and bit his lip as more fingers speared him. Only moments later, Jae spread his ass and prodded Yoochun’s hole with his dick.

“God, YooYum, your hole is almost purple, and still it’s begging for me. Clenching for me.”

“Fuck me, Jae,” Yoochun gasped.

“My pleasure.” Jae thrust forward hard, and Yoochun’s head fell to the desk, biting his arm to muffle his scream. A firm hand grasped the back of his neck and held him down, face pressed against Changmin’s paperwork. Jae pulled out, and pain shot through Yoochun’s body again.

“Jerk yourself off,” Jae whispered.

Yoochun shuddered, and with great difficulty, moved an arm off the desk and started stroking his hard cock.

With each thrust, Jae slid in a bit deeper. The fingers on his neck tightened.

“Faster, YooYum. You have to come before I do.”

Yoochun shifted away from the desk, pushing Jae’s dick deeper inside of him. He fisted his cock roughly, and Jae doubled his speed. Quiet moans fell in time with the slap of skin on skin.

Pain gathered in Yoochun groin, twisted and morphed, as white spots danced in front of his eyes. His hand slowed, body unable to move as his brain shut down. White come covered the front of Changmin’s desk. Yoochun’s knees buckled and Jae moved his hand from his neck to pin his hips to the desk and he fucked out his release.

Jae leaned over him, breath puffing on Yoochun’s neck. “I think I may make a habit of watching you fall apart. It’s a gorgeous sight.”

Jae pulled out, and Yoochun whimpered. “Don’t move,” Jae said, and then a moment later, Yoochun felt the cold press of a toy against his ass. Jae slammed the wide plug all the way into Yoochun, ripping another almost scream from his throat.

“You can take it out when you get home,” Jae said, “and you don’t have to wear it tonight, but I want my come inside of you for the rest of your shift.”

Jae pulled Yoochun’s pants up, flipped him around and buckled them up.

Yoochun winced as his ass was pressed against the desk.

Jae kissed him. “See you tonight,” he whispered and sauntered out of the office, buttoning his pants on the way.

Yoochun’s heavy breathing echoed in the quiet office. And then his phone vibrated in his pocket. With shaking hands, Yoochun fumbled with his phone and read the message.

3:45 ~ You better not have sex on my desk ~


	5. NAKED

Yoochun stopped at the second floor and took a deep breath. The plug in his ass had given him an erection for the rest of his shift. As soon as Donghae clocked in at 4:56, Yoochun clocked out. Each step home was painful, but welcome. Even if that quick stint in Changmin’s office meant that Yoochun was going to have to wait a night or two before Jae could fuck him again.

He sent Junsu a text, begging him for a ride to the club.  
  
~why?~  
=desk sex. My ass is sore=  
  
The reply came from Changmin: ~ I am going to fucking kill you ~

Yoochun headed to the bathroom. He stripped, wincing a bit as he bent over to take off his pants and boxers. He gave up and just used his feet to kick them off. And that caused the plug to jerk against the side of his walls again. White clouded his vision and he took a few deep breathes. With a hand gripping the sink, and most of his body weight leaning on the counter, Yoochun reached behind him and tugged at the plug. He moaned as it scraped his walls and almost unconsciously, he pushed it back in.

“Fuck,” he muttered as a tiny sizzle of pain shot up his spine. His cock twitched and grew as Yoochun slid the plug around him again.

Smirking, Yoochun grabbed his jeans and fished his phone from the pocket. He laid on the floor. He clicked the camera option and then spread his legs and lifted his knees. He hit record, and then fucked himself with the plug.

“Look at what you do to me,” he whispered and then his eyes shut with a moan and he moved the plug faster. His phone beeped, signaling the end of the video, and Yoochun stopped his movements with difficulty.

Plug still firmly in place, he watched the short video. His eyes went wide at how red and bruised his ass was. And the plug was white. But as he watched him pull it out, pushing it in deeper, streaks of red appeared. Yoochun shuddered. He shouldn’t have been surprised that he was bleeding.

He sent the video to Jaejoong, and then gingerly stood up. He had to place a hand on the counter to support himself. His phone vibrated.

\+ fuck +  
= you like that? =  
\+ film yourself coming and then I want to watch you lick your hand clean +

Yoochun moaned and dropped back to the floor. He lay down, one leg up on the counter so he could reach the plug. He fucked himself slowly, stroking his cock, thinking of Jaejoong’s perfect body and skin. The pain became secondary, yet necessary as pleasure built inside of him. He had to slow his hand as his release built, stop the movements of the plug and grab his phone. Eyes crossing as he continued to stroke himself, he found the record button again, and then held the phone against his hip for support, hoping but not caring if he managed a good angle. His hand flew up and down his cock and he was moaning, and shifting his hips so the plug tortured him. He cried out, body arching as the pleasure forced its way through his body and come covered his stomach.

He lay, gasping on the floor, body twitching, head clouded with pleasure.

As soon as his arms could move again, he watched the video of him coming. Only the last few moments where he lost control did the video shake. It was a fantastic angle, the plug in his ass in the bottom of the shot.

He sent it to Jaejoong and then hit record again. He licked the come off his fingers, scooped it off his body and swallowed it, moaning.

\+ you taste so good, my YooYum. i can’t wait to see you +

Yoochun smiled and hit the reply button, but then another idea crossed his mind. He put both legs on the counter, bending his body a bit. He held the phone against his thigh again and made sure the angle was right. With a deep breath and a fleeting thought of _Yoochun you are insane,_ he hit the record button. He aimed his cock at his face and pissed, mouth opening. The warmth was there, but he tasted different than Jae had, heady, musky, but he still liked it. He moaned and swallowed, moving his dick so the pee hit his chest and stomach. As soon as he was through, he looked at the camera and whispered, “I'm thirsty for you.”

He sent the video.

\+ are you fucking trying to kill me? +  
= just thought I’d let you know I was thinking about you =  
\+ fuck. i need you now +  
  
Yoochun hit record one more time. He teased the plug out of his hole, moaning as the widest part stretched him open. He brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. Blood, come and the heady scent of his body made Yoochun groan more and he fucked his mouth with the plug.

“You’ll have to settle for my throat,” Yoochun said and grinned before licking the plug again. “I don’t think my ass can handle much more.”

His phone rang less than a minute after he sent the video.

“You little fucker,” Jae said, but his voice was amused. “I’m trying to work.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, my YooYum. I’m going to have a fucking hard on through my whole shift and my tips are going to triple tonight because of it.”

Yoochun laughed. He moved to the tub and started the shower.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Jaejoong purred. “I am going to watch these videos every chance I get. Upload them and put all five of them together, set it on a continuous loop and then jerk myself sore.”

“Why do that, when you can just fuck my mouth while you watch them?”

“Oh, dear god, yes. Fuck yes. I have to go. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.”

Yoochun took a very short shower. He had wanted to soak and relax his muscles but fucking himself with that plug had taken all his time. His phone was ringing when he climbed out. It was Junsu.

“Are you ready?”

“No. I just got out of the shower.”

“Kay, hurry. We’re on our way.”

Yoochun felt a bit better. A minor dose of pain shot up his body every now and then, but he was able to dress quickly. He slipped on a pair of black slacks. Even with the clothes he bought yesterday, his choices were limited, but there was a very nice long sleeved, blue ribbed shirt that would work. He threw a sport coat over it, added a few accessories and then styled his hair.

Junsu called just as Yoochun was sliding on a new pair of black boots.

“We’re here. Don’t look Changmin in the eye. He might kill you.”

Yoochun laughed and hung up. He locked up his apartment, and then headed downstairs, wincing a bit as each footfall reminded him again of the beatings he had taken. As soon as he appeared, Junsu stepped out of the car. He was wearing white pants, and a white shirt with a green t-shirt underneath. His hair was spiked in sections, each one pointing the opposite direction.

“Damn, Su,” Yoochun said. “Your hair is awesome.”

“Changmin’s idea. He’s got a thing for my hair.”

Yoochun climbed into the back seat.

Changmin turned and glared at him. He wore a black, pinstriped suit.

“What?” Yoochun said, smirking.

“How am I supposed to sit at that desk and do paperwork when all I’m going to be thinking about is Jae pounding into you?”

“Get a new desk.”

“You better have cleaned up after yourselves.”

Yoochun thought about it and then a slow smile spread over his face. “Oops.”

“Shit.”

Changmin threw the car into gear and sped into the flow of traffic. Yoochun sent Jae a text saying they were on their way.

\+ Tell Min to park in my spot in the back. It’s labeled “angel” +

Yoochun relayed the message and then leaned his head against the back seat and thought about his day. He didn’t realize he was smiling until Junsu said, “What are you smirking for?”

“Oh, you know, the usual.”

“Public sex on your boss’s desk is the usual?” Changmin demanded.

“Yep, and sending dirty videos to Jae and—”

Junsu’s head whipped around. “You didn’t?”

“I did.”

“Let me see.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Show him or you’re fired,” Changmin said.

Yoochun rolled his eyes but fished out his phone. “I’ll show you two of them, okay?”

“Two? How many are there?”

Yoochun smirked. “Not enough.” He pulled out his phone and showed Junsu the first video.

“Oh. My. Fucking. Shit,” Junsu gasped. “You better send me that.”

“Nope.”

Yoochun wondered for a moment, and then just went to the second one of him jerking off.

Junsu’s eyes were wide by the end of it.

“And those are the tame ones,” Yoochun said.

Junsu flung himself back in his seat. “God, Yoochun. Why weren’t you like this when we were going out?”

“Would it have mattered, Mr. Bottom?”

Junsu laughed. “No, but still, at least we could have played with each other more.”

Yoochun laughed with him, and then noticed Changmin’s scowl. “Aw, don’t worry about it, Changmin. It was almost eight years ago and we were curious teenagers.”

“Junsu is still attracted to you though.”

“Are you saying you’re not?” Junsu demanded. “Yoochun is gorgeous.”

Changmin met Yoochun’s eyes through the rearview mirror.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Yoochun said.

“I’m not sure he’s worried about that,” Junsu said, carefully.

“What do you mean?”

Changmin shot Junsu a look. “He means nothing by it.”

Yoochun pouted and crossed his arms. “This sucks. Su, you tell me everything, remember? And now I don’t get sex details and Changmin is being all mysterious.”

“Sorry, love,” Junsu muttered, and Yoochun wasn’t sure which of them he was apologizing to.

“Let’s talk about it later,” Changmin said, turning into the parking lot of Uncut Diamond. The building was black, glassy, like volcanic rock. The name was in white crystal that glowed a light blue at night. Changmin was stopped at a gate and a security guard approached the car.

“We’re here with Angel,” Changmin told him, and then showed ID when asked. Yoochun and Junsu pulled out their IDs as well.

“Welcome to Uncut Diamond, gentlemen,” he said. “Angel says that you’re to park in his spot. It’s the empty one right up against the building.”

“Thank you.”

Changmin pulled the car into the spot. Another security guard bowed at them and then opened a door.

“Follow me, gentlemen,” he said and he led them down a hall, through a doorway, down another hall and then opened a door. “Your room. There is a buzzer on the table should you need anything. Just press it when you’re ready to order drinks or entertainment. Angel said he would be in after his performance.”

Junsu squeaked, “Entertainment? Holy—”

Changmin elbowed him. “Thank you.”

The man bowed again and left.

The room was divine. There were blue four couches. Two sat facing the window looking over the club. There were small tables at the ends of each. There were two others in the back of the room with a coffee table in between. Along the two side walls were bars and stools, all made of dark brown wood.

Yoochun went to the window and sat on a couch. The room was a bit higher than the stage. And then beyond it were tables and chairs full of well dressed business men. Soft lights lit up the area. Moving through tables were gorgeous men wearing nothing more than tight, short, shorts. Red, green, white, blue. Different colored asses perking out from incredibly well built bodies.

“This is fucking better than I ever thought it would be,” Junsu said, sitting next to him. “I’m already hard.”

“What do you boys want to drink?” Changmin asked.

When Junsu opened his mouth, Yoochun said, “No, you’ll be the designated driver. He cannot handle his alcohol.”

“Really? With the way he acts, I’d think he was always drunk.”

Changmin’s voice was missing its usual bite and Yoochun looked over at him, and then at Junsu. “What’s going on with you two?”

“Nothing,” Changmin said before Junsu could even open his mouth.

“Minnie,” Junsu whined and Changmin glared at him.

“No.”

“But, trust me, I know—”

“No, Junsu.”

“You two suck,” Yoochun said. He stared hard at Junsu. Junsu grimaced and then shook his head with a smile.

Yoochun knew that Junsu was trying to send him silent clues, but so far, he was lost. He and Changmin ordered drinks.

Junsu reluctantly order a soda and then smiled at Changmin. “I guess I’ll just stick to swallowing tonight.”

A smile tugged at Changmin’s mouth.

“Gentlemen,” a sultry male voice said over the speakers, “please welcome, for your foreplay enjoyment, our little minx, Dragon.”

The men in the club applauded and there were some wolf whistles. The lights around the club turned green. A steady beat echoed around the room.

Changmin finally sat down, settling behind Junsu and curling an arm around his waist.

A spotlight hit a green clad figure on stage. His back was to the crowd and almost immediately his arms flung out, head back and he started dancing.

“Holy shit, he’s naked,” Junsu said, leaning forward.

Yoochun looked again, and yes, the guy onstage was naked, skin painted green. Light caught the design, sparkles giving off an indication of scales. Even his cock and balls glistened. His hair was dyed a combination of yellow, red and orange and when he whipped his head around, it almost looked like flames. He danced to the music, his movements growing more obscene.

And then, with his back to the crowd, he bent over and picked something off the stage. There was a spark and then fire blazed at the ends of a long stick. The crowd cheered. Dragon tossed the fiery stick around, twirling it over his head and body never pausing as the music and the beat sped up. With a loud snap, the dancer hit the stage with one end of the stick, brought it quickly over his body to hit the stage on his other side, and then it went between his legs and he fell to his knees, head back, chest heaving as the fire burned behind and in front of him. The men in the audience were on their feet clapping.

“Oh my god, that was awesome,” Junsu said.

“Talk about a burning need,” Changmin said.

Junsu laughed and snuggled into him. “No kidding.”

“Gentleman, thank you for your support for Dragon. His charming skills are unmatched. Please relax, recharge and prepare for tonight’s main event. Angel will be performing in fifteen minutes.”

There was silence for a moment and it appeared to Yoochun that the men in the club had no idea Jae was performing. And then they started shouting and clapping and cheering.

Junsu turned around in Changmin’s lap. With a devious grin, he said, “Fifteen minutes.” He slinked down Changmin’s body and kneeled between his legs. His fingers tugged on his pants. Changmin met Yoochun’s eyes and swallowed deeply. Yoochun smiled. He wasn’t about to pass up a chance to see Junsu at work.

Junsu never pulled his eyes from Changmin. After five more seconds, Junsu started undoing Changmin’s pants.

Yoochun held back his surprise that Changmin wasn’t protesting and leaned back with a smirk to watch the show. Changmin looked away, tangling a hand in Junsu’s hair. Yoochun’s breath caught when Junsu pulled Changmin’s cock from his pants. Yoochun had his fair share of sex with the boss masturbating moments, but holy fuck, nothing like this.

Junsu touched this tip of his tongue to Changmin’s slit, licking up the growing dollop of clear fluid. Changmin’s moan was soft, like he had tried to hold it back, but couldn’t. Junsu smiled and then licked the crown of Changmin’s cock. Changmin’s head fell back to the couch and his hips jerked up.

“No time for teasing, Su,” Changmin said and then moaned when Junsu took his entire length down his throat. He pulled back a bit and then back down, slickening Changmin’s cock. Two thrusts later, his lips were nestled against Changmin’s body. Changmin cupped his face and lifted his head up and down.

“Dear fucking god,” Yoochun muttered. He was hard. He pressed a hand to the front of his jeans.

Junsu chuckled around the cock in his mouth, and then took over the movements, forcing Changmin into his throat with every swallow. Changmin cried out, body sliding down and legs spreading to give Junsu better access.

Yoochun was suddenly aware of Junsu looking at him. He winked and then looked up at Changmin. Yoochun followed his gaze and met Changmin’s eyes. Changmin wasn’t just looking at him. He was staring at him. Staring at his lips.

Yoochun licked his lips. Changmin shuddered.

Maybe it was time for Yoochun to stop watching. He leaned toward the couple, arm lying on the back of the couch. His feathered his fingers through Changmin’s hair and over his ear. His eyes shut with a sigh.

“I’m not sure if you know this, Changmin,” Yoochun whispered, leaning closer, “but Junsu is an exhibitionist.”

Changmin snorted and then moaned when Junsu giggled around his cock again.

“He loves it when people watch him, he loves being the center of attention, and he loves sharing. Before yesterday, I probably wouldn’t have had the courage to do this, but since you’re not complaining and Junsu so obviously wants it—”

Yoochun broke off and turned Changmin’s head to his. The kiss was soft, and Changmin whimpered through the delicate move of lips. Yoochun slipped a hand into Changmin’s suit jacket. Fingertips found hardened nipples through the shirt. Changmin moaned again. Yoochun kept the kiss chaste, with only a hint of tongue.

Changmin shuddered and whimpered and quite suddenly broke away from Yoochun with a cry. His head thrown back again, his body convulsed, breathy moans echoing around the room. With a final bob of his head, Junsu pulled away. He climbed up on Changmin’s lap, straddling him. With a wink at Yoochun, Junsu let the come in his mouth drip down to Changmin’s. Changmin jerked in minor surprise and then yanked Junsu to him, kissing him full and deep. A drop of come leaked from the corner of Changmin’s mouth. Yoochun leaned forward and licked it off. Before he could retreat, Changmin’s arm tightened around him and he was forced into their kiss.

Their tongues danced, played. Yoochun concentrating on Changmin’s. Junsu’s he knew, but Changmin’s was still forbidden. His kiss was firm, confident.

Junsu was the first to break away. “I told you so, Minnie,” he said and continued to watch Yoochun and Changmin kiss.

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“That you wouldn’t mind.”

“Ah, so that’s what all this was about.”

Changmin broke away from him and looked away from them both. “Fuck, Yoochun, you’re hot.”

“So are you.”

Junsu snorted. “But then he started spouting crap about being our boss and I pretty much told him that he was more our friend than boss and we obeyed him because we liked him not because we had to.”

“Ooh,” Yoochun said, “that must have hurt.”

“No,” Changmin said, holding both of them close. “It was nice to hear, because, honestly, you two are the closest things to friends I have.”

“Gentlemen,” the announcer said. And the lights went out. “Welcome to your own personal Heaven.”

The three of them shifted and snuggled down together, Changmin’s arms around the others, as the patrons cheered in delight.

A single light shined on stage. Small sparkles drizzled from the ceiling.

The whole club rested on a tense moment of anticipation.

And then a white clad leg stepped into the stoplight, and the men cheered.

Both Junsu and Yoochun jerked up right and said, “Holy fuck,” at the same time.

Jae was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous. Tight white pants wrapped around his body, showing off his obvious erection. A white coat flowed down his back, the hem at his knees. A fur stole draped over one shoulder. He was shirtless. His sculpted abs glistened under the light. He was wearing fingerless gloves. A thick silver chain dangled over his chest. Piercings reflected in his belly button and nipples.

He had piercings? And then Yoochun remembered that he hadn’t really had a chance to explore Jaejoong’s body. Fuck, he wanted to.

His blond hair was styled straight. And even from up here, Yoochun could see the bright blue of his colored contacts.

“Hello,” Jae said into a microphone and the crowd cheered again. Jae flashed them his perfect smile. “You guys all picked the perfect night to come, didn’t you? How many of you have colleagues that are working late tonight?”

The men laughed.

“Well, tonight’s show is a bit different. No, no, don’t be upset. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Jae cupped his erection. “I’m pretty excited about it.”

They laughed again, some shouting obscene things at him.

Jae walked off the stage. The light followed him. “I’m going to dance,” he said, trailing fingers over men’s shoulders as he passed. “I’m going to take this jacket off and depending on how good you are,” he whispered that in one man’s ear, and the man shuddered, “you’ll get to see if I’m naked under these pants.” Jae headed back to stage.

“Oh my god,” Changmin said. “Look at all that money.”

Sure enough. Bills were sticking out of the waistband of Jae’s pants. Jae disappeared from the light for a moment and when he came back the bills were gone.

“The difference,” Jae said, once he was up on stage, “is that I’m going to sing.”

More than one man in the crowd gasped.

A soft, melody filled the room. Jae opened his mouth, and the most beautiful note ever sung came out of his mouth. Yoochun’s head went light. The words to the song barely registered, something about hearts breaking and lives changing, but Jae’s sincerity registers. He belted out the song, emotion carrying his voice into notes and languid melodies. He held the last note, voice never wavering until the music faded.

Everything was quiet and then the applause started. In their private room, Junsu and Changmin were kissing and Yoochun stared in amazement.

Over the applause, a beat started. Jae’s emotional face was replaced by a smirk. His hips jerked in time to beat. Just his hips. The cheering soon drowned into cat calls and obscene offers. The song started, a pop song about giving into temptation and living a life of sin. But again, Yoochun couldn’t concentrate on the words.

The first thing that Jaejoong dropped was the stole. He pulled it above his head and then let it cascade down his body. He rolled his hips. The jacket fell from his shoulders, and then he pinched and played and tugged on the piercings until his nipples were red, head back, body still moving to the beat. He slid his hands down his body, turning around, bending over, hands tracing his ass and down the back of his thighs until he gripped his ankles. He spread his legs, slowly until he was almost doing splits.

“Oh my god,” Junsu said next to him, and then repeated it.

Changmin smiled. “He is pretty fucking sexy.”

Yoochun nodded.

“Touch me, Min, please,” Junsu begged, writhing his body against Changmin’s.

“Touch you where?” Changmin said, even as his hands unbuttoned Junsu’s pants.

Yoochun spared them a glance when Junsu moaned. Changmin’s hand moved steadily up and down Junsu’s cock.

Still in the splits, Jae reached for his own cloth covered cock and rubbed in time with the music. His head flew back and his mouth opened. He sinfully licked his lips and then brought his legs together. He pushed himself up and then continued his dance. He slid the jacket off his shoulders and again ran hands over his body.

And then the dancing changed. The song played on, but Jae’s lithe body undulated in waves and hip hop steps. His face morphed into a sexy grin, echoed by the shine in his eyes.

Yoochun smiled. Jae really loved doing this.

Jae moved his dance through the crowd again. He was singing the obscene lyrics to the song, touching men’s shoulder and ruffling their hair. Hands grabbed him and tugged on him, but never long enough to keep him in one place. More money was shoved into his pants. At a table in the middle of the room, Jae stopped and put both hands on the edge, leaning towards the occupants. He jumped on it, laid flat on his back with his knees bent and ran hands up and down his legs and thighs, fingers lingering on his erection.

Both men at the table reached to touch him and Jae allowed the caresses on his thighs. As soon as they reached for more, Jae sat up and moved away from the table, headed back to stage. He didn’t disappear to take out the money this time, but stood perfectly still in the middle of the stage as a new dance song started playing. Finally, his hands slid up his hips, fingers walking across the top of his pants. He dipped his fingers below the waistband.

The men were going crazy.

Junsu was cursing and squirming as Changmin continued to pump his cock.

As Jae unbuttoned and lowered the zipper on the pants, Yoochun realized he was holding his breath.

Jae’s cock peeked from the white cloth. And Jae reached down to stroke it. And then he danced again, slow sensual movements a stark contrast to the music, but still right on beat. The pants slowly fell, money floating around him, as every inch of Jaejoong’s pale skin was revealed. He continued to stroke his cock. The music stopped, and the men did, too. That quiet anticipation hanging in the air again.

Jae’s gasps and moans filled the club.

And then as soon as his pants were down, he fell to his knees, jerking harder, faster, moans increasing.

“Holy shit,” Junsu said. “Holy mother of … fuck, oh, god, fuck … “ Yoochun didn’t want to pull his eyes from Jae, but they moved to Junsu anyway. Junsu cried out a final time and covered Changmin’s hand and his green shirt in come. He gasped only once and then pulled Changmin’s hand up to his mouth to lick clean.

A particularly loud moan from Jae had Yoochun’s head snapping back to the stage. He had one hand on the stage now, the other still moving over his cock. But he was on his knees, mouth open, panting. He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on two fingers.

And then he turned, put his ass to the crowd and Yoochun’s mouth went dry. A pale hand inched around his hip. Light reflected off the wet fingers. Jae touched his hole, slow, deliberate, swirling the wet fingers round. His moans and cries grew louder, and then he pushed a finger in, past the first knuckle, once, twice, his moans growing louder. A second finger pushed in. He screamed and then everything went dark.

Jae’s moans continued for a moment, and then a whispered, “Oh, fuck me,” was followed by the unmistakable shuddering gasps of an orgasm.

Yoochun had trouble breathing. His cock ached in the confines of his pants. The sounds of the cheering crowd were muffled and he belatedly realized that someone was tugging on his arm.

“Did you fucking—” Junsu said, “Oh my god, that was amazing. That was … shit, that was, Yoochun say something. Fuck.”

“Hot,” Yoochun managed through his dry mouth. He licked his lips.

“Fuckin’ hell yeah it was. I’m going to have jerk off material for the next three years.”

“It was insanely deviant,” Changmin said.

“Fuck you, Min, don’t use big words like that. Just say you fucking liked it.”

Changmin grinned and pulled Junsu into a kiss. “I was busy concentrating on my own little deviant.”

“So you missed the whole thing.”

Changmin rolled his eyes.

“Su,” Yoochun said, “he’s trying to be sweet and you’re ruining it.”

Junsu scoffed. “Sweet, you want to be sweet after a show like that? Fuck sweet.”

Changmin laughed, whipped them around and pinned Junsu below him. “How about when we get back to your place that I show you how sweet fucking can be?”

“Oh, god, yes,” Junsu said, eyes rolling back, “but if I call you Angel, you can’t get mad.”

Changmin grinned. “Why delegate me to Angel when you've been calling me God all day?”

Yoochun laughed. “Knock it off, you guys.”

He turned back to the room. The lights were back on, the men talking and laughing about the show.

“Are you jealous?” Changmin asked.

Yoochun thought about it. “No. These men can have Angel. I get Jaejoong.”

The door burst open. Jae in nothing but pair of sweat pants strode across the room, cock hard. He straddled Yoochun’s lap, pushed his pants down enough to free his cock and then grabbed Yoochun’s face. Jae’s head flung back and he moaned as Yoochun gagged on the first unsuspecting thrust. He immediately settled into a rhythm, hands going to Jae’s hips.

“Fuck, YooYum, I just … thinking about you and that show and how bruised and aching your ass is. I almost came on stage, Chun. I never ever come on stage, but fuck the thought of you and—” He broke off with a cry, grabbing Yoochun’s hair in his fists and fucked Yoochun’s mouth harder. Yoochun evened his breathing and relaxed his throat. His cock throbbed, but when he reached for it, Jae pulled on his hair. “Don’t you dare.”

Yoochun whimpered and then lifted his eyes. Jae was staring down at him. And when their eyes met, Jae’s glare softened, but then he smirked and thrust harder, eyes falling shut. The first splash of come, Yoochun swallowed easily, but then Jae held his head, dick down his throat and moaned out his release, and Yoochun gagged just once.

Jae pulled away, unable to hold himself up and collapsed to the side of the couch.

A trail of come dribbled down Yoochun’s chin, but as he went to lick it, Changmin said, “Wait.”

He leaned over, tongue darting out and licked it up, tongue dipping into Yoochun’s mouth for a moment.

Jae sat up, eyes wide. “What the fuck have you three been doing while I was on stage?”

Junsu giggled. “Getting a bit closer.”


	6. FRIENDS

“I do not want to go back to work,” Jae said. He was sprawled on another couch, feet up, one arm over the top. The other was resting on the edge of the couch, and he had fingers tangled in Yoochun’s hair.

Yoochun had without even questioning it, sat on the floor when Jae told him to. He wondered briefly if he was giving Jae too much control, but then the nails scratched his head and his eyes shut with a soft moan and nothing else mattered at the moment.

And then Junsu laughed at him. “God, Jae. Tamed him already, huh?”

Yoochun glared at his friend and then looked up when Jae chuckled. “No. I think he was tame before. I’ve unleashed him.”

Yoochun fought the blush and then with a smile and interest in his voice, he asked, “Leashes?”

Jae laughed. “Yeah, I have a few of those.”

“You’re pretty kinky,” Junsu said.

“What can I say? I like sex. And I like experimenting and playing.”

“And he’s a dominator,” Yoochun said.

Junsu choked on his soda. “What?”

Changmin chuckled. “Why am I not surprised?”

Jae smiled down at Yoochun and caressed his cheek. “It’s fun.”

“His dominator name is Demon,” Yoochun said.

Junsu burst out laughing. “Oh my god! Are you kidding? That’s fucking hot. I want to see that show.”

Jae’s face changed. In a second he went from smiling to … Yoochun wouldn’t call it glaring, but it was close. Blue eyes fiery, he said, “It doesn’t matter what you want, now does it?” His voice was low, menacing and it made Yoochun shiver.

“No, sir,” Junsu said with a grin.

“If I had a whip, I’d take it to you.”

They all saw Changmin shudder. Junsu smirked and crawled over Changmin, lips brushing his. “What, baby? You want to take a whip to me?”

“Maybe.”

Jae laughed and sat up. “Well, boys, I have to go back to work.”

“Another show?” Junsu asked with eagerness.

“No. I get to go put on a pair of white shorts and serve drinks for a little bit. You guys can come and grab a table downstairs if you want. Or you can stay up here.”

Yoochun turned around, rose to his knees and put his hands on Jae’s hips. “When are you off?”

Jae ran his hand down Yoochun’s arms. “Not until two.”

Yoochun frowned. “When can I get off?”

Jae laughed. “You need it again?”

Yoochun scoffed. “Have you ever seen your performance?”

Jae smiled and bent down and kissed him. “No. No video recordings are allowed. And you can get off whenever you want. You just can’t touch yourself.”

“What about them?” Yoochun asked, jerking his head at the other two. “Can they touch me?”

Jae laughed again. “Sure. Or they can get you back for any and all misdeeds you’ve ever done by fucking in front of you—”

“Or on you,” Junsu said with a laugh.

“—and not touch you at all.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut as Jae’s lips pressed against his again. “And your body needs some rest, YooYum.”

“Fuck, I’d say so,” Junsu said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Yoochun nodded, but when Jae tried to stand, Yoochun held him still. “Don’t you need to be hard to get better tips?”

Without giving Jae a chance to answer, Yoochun dropped to his lap and mouthed his dick under the sweats. Jae moaned and then pushed Yoochun away. “Trust me, baby, I’m going to be thinking about that video of you fucking your mouth with that plug for the rest of the night.”

Junsu inhaled sharply, but didn’t say anything.

Yoochun smiled and then moved to the side so Jae could stand up. “You boys have fun. There are a couple more specialty shows tonight and there’s lube and things in that chest by the door. Call if you want some entertainment, and don’t worry about paying. It’s all on the house.”

“Thanks, Jae,” Junsu said.

Yoochun sighed when the door shut.

Junsu left Changmin’s lap and crawled over to him.

“Su—“

“Shut up.”

Junsu grabbed Yoochun’s legs and pulled them straight and then slid Yoochun away from the couch a few inches. “We’re going to have a YooSu chat.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest as Junsu sat on his lap, legs wrapped around him, and put his arms around his neck. They hadn’t had a YooSu chat since Yunho left him, and it had been years before that. It was stupid really, but Junsu’s mom always seemed to interrupt them right before they got started. The first time it happened, they were in a similar position and Junsu had said, “We’re talking. We always talk like this. It’s our own little thing. The guys at school call it a YooSu chat because we sorta ignore everyone else.”

Yoochun never could believe that Junsu’s mother had bought that.

When Yoochun opened his mouth to talk, Junsu tsked.

Another eye roll, but Yoochun reached around his waist and held him. “Okay. What do you want?”

“You’re falling in love with him.”

Yoochun jerked back in surprise. “I am not.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not.”

“I see the way you look at him, Chunnie.”

“I just met him, Junsu. And you know me. I don’t commit that fast.”

“You also don’t let gorgeous guys tie you up and piss in your face either.”

There was a choking sound from the other side of the room, but when Yoochun tried to turn to look at Changmin, Junsu’s hand grabbed his chin. “No. YooSu talk. You look at me. As I said before, I’m glad you’re having fun, it’s what you need. But you can’t fall in love with this guy. Even I can tell that he loves this job and if you, who I may remind you is a bit possessive of boyfriends, demand that he choose between it and you, you’re going to lose him.”

“I know that, Su, god. I’m not falling in love with him. I just … I want to stop thinking about Yunho and I want to stop being afraid of being with someone. But I don’t even know Jae. We haven’t gone out, we haven’t talked. Hell, Junsu, I’ve barely touched him.”

“Just so we’re clear. And since this is a YooSu talk, I’m going to tell you that I’m falling in love with Changmin.”

Yoochun grinned. “Yeah, I know.”

“But, he has this thing, and this afternoon while torturing his cock with my hair, I got him to spill a secret.”

“Junsu!”

Junsu ignored him.

“What secret?” Yoochun asked.

“He wants to watch us. Together.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide. “And how long has he had this little fantasy?”

“I swear to god, Junsu—”

“Since you introduced us.”

“Junsu!”

Yoochun chuckled. “Then it’s lucky for him then that YooSu talks always end with a kiss.”

“Very lucky.”

Junsu closed the distance between them, not bothering with chaste kisses and Yoochun let him lead for a moment, their tongues dancing. It really had been too long since Yoochun had just kissed Junsu. With no heartbreaking emotions, no tears, no comfort needed. No Changmin’s tongue getting in the way. Just lust pushing him forward, pushing Junsu back to his hands, taking control of the kiss, tugging on lip ring with teeth. Eventually, Junsu ended up on his back, Yoochun looming over him, hands on either side of his head, knees at his hips.

There was a time, before college, before Yunho, when they were fuckbuddies. A booty call when neither of them had someone else. Yoochun missed that. And based on the way Junsu and Changmin looked at each other when they didn’t realize he was watching, this was going to be the last time for a long time that Yoochun was going to get to be with his best friend.

Junsu’s hands slid up Yoochun’s shirt, and he sat up for a moment to remove it. Junsu’s soon followed it.

Someone was whimpering.

Junsu smirked and turned his head around to look behind him.

And then Yoochun remembered Changmin. It’d definitely been too long since he got lost in Junsu’s kisses.

He bent down and licked a trail up Junsu’s neck. “Jae’s right, babe. I think if I put anything else inside of me, I’m going to break.”

Junsu arched into his body and said, “Well, there’s no reason why you can’t fuck my mouth. When was the last time you got a sinfully delicious blowjob from me?”

Yoochun moaned and took Junsu’s lips in another kiss. His fingers tugged on Yoochun’s pants, and the button snapped.

“Oops,” Junsu said, but lowered the zipper and slid them down enough to reach in and stroke Yoochun’s cock. “Oh, so fucking hard.”

“And I’m not going to last long either,” Yoochun said.

“Better get to sucking you then.”

“Nope.” Yoochun crawled off him, and in the middle of Junsu’s protest, he hooked his hands under Junsu’s ass and rolled him over. His next protest turned to a scream when Yoochun bit down on his shoulder. And then Junsu started squirming.

A lot of his lovers complained about Junsu faking it, faking the moans and movement, but Yoochun knew how real they were. The hardest thing to do when they started experimenting at thirteen was keeping Junsu quiet.

“I miss listening to you scream,” Yoochun said and moved his bites to Junsu’s lower back. His hands pushed against Junsu’s hips and he lifted them enough for Yoochun to undo his pants and then slide them off his body.

Changmin sucked in a breath.

Yoochun moved his bites down to Junsu’s ass. Junsu arched his back, hands flat on the floor and whimpered. “God, who the fuck are you and what have you done with my Yoochun?”

“You’ve already asked me that today,” Yoochun replied as he spread Junsu ass and licked him, balls to tailbone.

“And you’re suddenly this domineering top?”

“No. I’m just preparing you so Changmin can fuck your ass while I fuck your mouth.”

Junsu’s laughter was breathless. “Changmin might faint before then.”

“Fuck you,” Changmin muttered.

Yoochun glanced up at him. His pants were at his knees, hand stroking his cock. Yoochun licked his lips and then went back to licking Junsu’s ass. He swirled his tongue around his entrance.

“Hurry, Chunnie, please. Hurry.”

“Why?” Yoochun asked. “We have a private room in an exclusive club all night long.”

“Oh, fuck yes.”

“Besides this show is for Changmin,” Yoochun said. “We should ask what he wants.”

“Finger him,” Changmin said in his business tone.

Yoochun smiled. He made a show of covering his finger in spit, eyes never leaving Changmin’s face and then pushed it, all the way in. Junsu arched up again with a cry. After only two pumps, Yoochun forced in another finger and Junsu screamed.

Yoochun smiled. “Too much for you, Su?”

“Fuck. You,” he said as Yoochun stretched his opening. “I’m going to bite your dick when it’s in my mouth.”

“Promise?”

He made a lusty noise and then started pushing back on Yoochun’s fingers.

A blue bottle suddenly appeared in his face. “Here,” Changmin said.

Yoochun looked up at a very naked Changmin, still stroking his cock.

“I want to watch you fuck him. Get naked.”

Junsu whimpered.

Yoochun kissed Junsu’s ass, and said, “Don’t move.” He took the lube, stood up and hooked his arms around Changmin’s neck. “Make me naked,” he said and sucked on Changmin’s collar bone.

Changmin’s hands slid into the back of his pants, cupping his ass, before pushing them to the floor. Their skin touched, and Yoochun pressed into his body, rutting against his hip. Changmin’s moaned. He gripped Yoochun’s ass harder and yanked him forward. Yoochun hissed in pain.

“Sorry,” Changmin whispered, lips tugging on his earlobe and hands rubbing soft circles on his ass.

“I can’t touch myself,” Yoochun said. “Lube me up?”

Changmin’s eyes were wide again, like he couldn’t believe he was actually about to stroke Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun smiled and kissed him lightly. He pulled his upper body away. Their cocks were pressed together, leaking and red. Yoochun uncapped the lube and poured some over their cocks. Changmin reached down and held them both, hands slipping as he tried to find a rhythm. Yoochun’s head fell forward, mouth closing around Changmin’s shoulder as pleasure coiled through him.

“Stop, Min,” Yoochun breathed and moved his body away from Changmin’s. “I’m already too close.” He reached a hand down and stroked Changmin’s cock.

Changmin shivered, and then pulled away. “Fuck him.”

“Fuck me, Yoochun. Please. Oh my god, hurry. It’s been so long since I’ve had you in my ass.”

Yoochun smiled. “You should ask Jae if you can have one of his ball gags.”

“I just use a tie.”

Yoochun laughed, pecked his lips and then slid down his body. He slid lubed fingers back into Junsu and Junsu continued screaming and swearing and begging. Yoochun removed his fingers and watched as Junsu’s hole clenched. He pulled Junsu’s hips until Junsu got the hint and got on his knees. Yoochun slid his cock over Junsu’s hole.

“Do you have a nice view, Min?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin swallowed and nodded, hand stroking his cock again.

“Direct me, Su,” Yoochun said.

Junsu grabbed his cock and held him and then pushed back, forcing Yoochun’s cock half way inside him at once. He flung his head back and screamed. “Move, Chunnie, fuck me rough, please, and hard, god please.”

Yoochun did as he was asked, slamming his hips forward and yanking Junsu back against him. Junsu’s moans filled the room. God, Yoochun was in heaven. It really had been too long since he’d fucked Junsu. Hell, Junsu was the only one he’d ever topped with, only because Junsu was a bigger whore for a cock in his ass than Yoochun was. Junsu’s walls gripped him, and his eyes unfocused.

“Come inside him,” Chagmin’s voice whispered in his ear. “I want to fuck him full of your come.”

“Oh, god,” Yoochun muttered, body clenching and freezing. Unable to move, Yoochun stopped, body pressed firmly against Junsu and came, screaming as Junsu clenched more tightly around him.

Changmin only let him recover for a couple seconds, and then his hands were on Yoochun’s shoulders, pulling him away. And then he tugged on Junsu’s hips. “Stand up, Su.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Only for a minute and then I want you to sit on my cock.”

“Ooh, okay.” Junsu scrambled up, but when he turned to face Changmin on the couch, Changmin stopped him. He pressed hands to Junsu’s ass and spread him open. Yoochun’s come dripped from his hole. Changmin swallowed and then licked some of it up. Junsu shivered.

“Sit. Now.” Changmin held his cock with one hand and directed Junsu onto it with the other.

Junsu moaned and moved himself up and down to get used to Changmin’s wider cock, and then he sat, fully impaled and shifted to get comfortable. “Fuck, you feel good, Minnie.”

And then Junsu slowly rose up, drawing a long moan from Changmin.

Yoochun watched Changmin’s cock disappear, his come coating it. And then a sparkle made him flick his gaze to Junsu’s nipples. He licked his lips, and then slid along the floor to between Changmin’s knees. Junsu’s hands immediately grabbed his shoulders.

He smiled. “Hey. Chunnie,” he said, breath raspy. “We need to have sex more often.”

Yoochun laughed.

“Seriously. I don’t realize how much I miss you until we—oh my fucking god, Yoochun!”

Yoochun smirked and continued to slowly stroke Junsu’s cock. “Yeah, baby?”

Junsu’s eyes rolled back and he moved faster, bouncing on Changmin’s lap. “Faster, Chunnie.”

Yoochun licked his nipple, tongue lingering on the silver ring. And then he closed his teeth around it and pulled.

Junsu cried out.

Yoochun moved to the other nipple and used his fingers to tug on the first. He slid his hand down Junsu’s chest and over abs to play with his belly button piercing. His mouth followed.

“Suck on him, Yoochun,” Changmin said.

“Fuck yes, please, Chunnie, suck on me.”

Yoochun took hold of Junsu’s cock. He held it more or less still, even as Junsu continued to fuck himself on Changmin’s cock. He closed his mouth around the head, and then sucked hard. Junsu arched his body, head back with a scream. Yoochun tortured him. Sliding only a bit into his mouth at a time until Junsu was hitting the back of his throat. Junsu’s commentary increased, but fell into incoherency. His hands tightened into Yoochun’s hair. Sweat shone on his quivering body.

“Yes, fuck yes, god, more, fucking god, Changmin! More Changmin, please, fuck.”

“Come on his face, Su,” Changmin demaned.

With a final cry of Changmin’s name, Junsu’s cock twitched and Yoochun pulled away, catching the first spurt of come on his cheek, followed quickly by more on his eyes, lips and in his hair. Junsu fell against Changmin’s body. Changmin leaned him forward, just enough that he could grab Yoochun’s neck and yank him close and lick the come off his face.

“Fuck, that’s good” Changmin said, and then lifted Junsu up, sliding out of him. “Up against the window,” Changmin said. “Let’s pretend they can see us.”

“Oh, god,” Junsu said, pressing hands against the glass. And then moaned when Changmin pushed back in. Changmin was brutal, fucking Junsu hard. Junsu knees kept buckling. Changmin’s body shook, ass tightening, back muscles rigid. He took one of Junsu’s spikes in his mouth, sucking on it with a groan. With a hand pressed against the glass and an arm around Junsu’s chest, he gasped and moaned as his body shook with his release.

They slid down the window, ending up in a pile of limbs. Junsu only rested for a moment and then he climbed over Changmin, kissing him.

“Amazing, purely and utterly, fucking amazing, Minnie. God, I love you. This, with you, is like, the best thing ever.”

Changmin pushed Junsu away, eyes wide. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

Junsu waved a hand at him. “Oh, calm down. It’s not like I really expect you to say it back or anything, I just … well, I always have, you know and, well, you wouldn’t know, but there is a reason why I’m always hanging around your office when I should be working. Did you know that you pay me to flirt with you?”

Changmin grinned and kissed him to shut him up.

Yoochun smiled and then gingerly stood and pulled on his clothes. As soon as he convinced the two lovers to put at least some of their clothes on, Yoochun called for another drink. Changmin and Junsu made out on one of the back couches. Yoochun sat at the front, drinking, watching for Jae among the waiters and the performances.

They left just before midnight, but only at Yoochun’s insisting.

“You don’t have to be at the café at five am,” Yoochun said.

Junsu drove home, holding Changmin’s hand and giggling when Changmin leaned over the console to chew on the spikes in his hair.

Yoochun rolled his eyes from the back seat. “You weren’t kidding about the hair fetish.”

Junsu laughed. “He likes to have it brushing his cock while he sucks on me.”

Changmin moaned. “God, do I. Drive faster. No, fuck that. Yoochun, get out and walk.”

“Just a few more minutes, love,” Junsu said and put a hand on his knee.

When Junsu pulled up to his building, he turned around in the driver’s seat. “You going to be okay, Yoochun?”

“I’m not that drunk.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

Yoochun waved his hand at him. “I’ll be fine.”

“Call me if you need me.”

“I always do.”

“Alright, alright. You’re best friends. We understand that,” Changmin said, getting out of the car so Yoochun could climb out of the back seat. “Get out of here so I can go fuck him, please.”

Yoochun grinned. He pecked Junsu’s cheek and then climbed out of the car.

Changmin met his eyes and then looked away.

Yoochun laughed. “Don’t worry, Minnie. I know you’re still my boss, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Changmin grabbed his arm before he could move away. “Can I have a kiss?”

“Sure.” Yoochun leaned in like he was going to peck his cheek and then pushed Changmin against the car. Changmin grunted, but then moaned when Yoochun kissed him hard and deep.

“You take care of Junsu,” Yoochun said, mouth a breath way from Changmin’s lips. “If you hurt him, I’ll castrate you.”

“And if he hurts me?”

“You can fire me.”

Changmin smirked. “Deal.”

“I thought you wanted to go home and fuck,” Junsu shouted from the car, “not make out with my best friend.”

Yoochun gave Changmin one more kiss and then pushed away. “See you later.”

He entered the lit building, wincing a bit as his feet stumbled. Maybe he was drunk. And he was still sore and he was going to get very little sleep again. When he entered his apartment, he only turned on the hall light. But he stopped on his way to his room.

He really didn’t want to sleep there.

His eyes were fuzzy and drooping, but he was pretty sure that he managed to set the alarm on his phone for the right time. He dropped to the couch, head in his hands. Maybe he would move. His brother kept hinting about an apartment in his building that was going to be available. Still in this area. Still close enough to work.

A bit of distance from the temptation of Jaejoong.

Yoochun could already see himself in love Jae. He was nice, caring, and empathetic. And god, his body was gorgeous. But after just one day, these emotions and feelings were freaking him out. Yes, he was known to fall hard and fast, but not for someone he’d just met. He’d fallen hard and fast for Junsu when they were sixteen. And with their friend Hyukjae shortly after that. With Yunho it was after they became roommates. The close proximity had a lot to do with it, but he’d already been friends with Yunho for years.

Yoochun scoffed. Yeah, friends. It took many sleepless nights, staring at his brother’s ceiling to realize that he had always had a one way relationship with Yunho. Yunho’s career came first, Yunho’s wants and needs and desires. But Yoochun never really noticed. He was happy. He never understood why Yunho hadn’t been happy.

He thought back to their conversation today. How genuine was it? Was Yunho wondering how he was doing, feeling guilty about leaving him without a word?

But then a line Yunho said repeated through his head, “I never thought you would have a boyfriend.”

Did Yunho think that he was undesirable or just incapable of having a relationship? Shit, he’d been with Yunho for so long, that he wasn’t far off. How long was he supposed to wait until he had a boyfriend again? A real boyfriend, not just some hot piece who lived below him.

But Yoochun could see himself as Jaejoong’s boyfriend. Walking down the street with him, laughing with him, fucking him. Well, getting fucked by him. Yoochun didn’t really see Jae as the “bottoming” type.

Then again, Jae had let him rim him and push a finger into his ass. If only for a moment. And then Jae had fingered himself during his show. Maybe Jae didn’t care if he bottomed or topped? He pondered the possibility of fucking Jae like he had Junsu and shivered.

What Junsu said earlier came back to him. Jae’s show was spectacular, but now that he was alone, thinking of all those men who got to see Jae’s naked body. And Yoochun knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it. Yunho always had friends over or study partners, or he laughed over some text conversation with a friend. Yoochun remembered the ache and fear and jealousy. But he didn’t dare say anything. The one time he had, Yunho had left. But only for a night. He’d been so relieved and happy when Yunho came back.

A sudden desperate need to see Jae again crashed over him. Yoochun wanted to blame the alcohol, but he knew Junsu was right. He was falling in love.

Fuck.


	7. INSECURE

Yoochun forced himself awake, forced himself to take a shower and get dressed and go to work. His mood was immediately noticed by his co-workers, but he did his best to smile for the customers.

Wasn’t he supposed to be happy he was in love? Wasn’t love supposed to be full of smiles and laughter and … cheesiness?

Yoochun sighed. He didn’t want to fall in love. Falling in love just meant you ended up hurt.

He needed to talk to Junsu, but Junsu would look at him tsk, shake his head and bite his lip in that “I told you so” way that made Yoochun hate his best friend for a moment. Maybe he’d talk to Changmin.

At about ten, his phone vibrated, and he frowned at the text from Jae.

+I got woken up at 6am by my agency. There was an issue and I have to redo an entire photo shoot in one day. My shift at the bar starts at 8. I doubt I’ll be done by then, and I doubt I’ll get to see you today. Have a good day!+

Then he frowned harder. Despite his mental arguments, he had really wanted to see Jaejoong. Then again, maybe without seeing him, these feelings that Yoochun thought were love would go away.

He thought he knew what love was. He thought he had loved Yunho. He hadn’t managed to really love Yunho in three years of dating, how could he love someone he’d only known for a day?

There was no way this was love. You can’t love someone you just met. But Yoochun knew that the feelings were more than lust. More than need. Deeper, and Yoochun didn’t want to think about it, because the only thing he could come up with is that Jae took care of him. Yunho had as well, but not with such absolute control.

Maybe he was in love with the thought of someone else controlling his life.

The internal battles grew stronger, and Yoochun finally had to sequester himself in Changmin’s office before he started screaming at customers. He slouched in the chair, head back, spinning. Left, right, left, right. Staring at the ceiling.

His phone vibrated.

+you didn’t text me back :(+

Yoochun sighed.

~ sorry. It’s been really busy this morning ~  
~ how’s your day? ~

It was a total lie, but Jae wouldn’t know that.

\+ shitty. I’m working with this model named Siwon and he’s a little bitch about everything. We’re posing for this Japanese photographer, and Siwon can’t speak Japanese (I can!) but he’s all, I speak English, so I’m better than you +

Yoochun laughed.

\+ I’d just like to let him in on the Demon secret and show him just why I can lord over him.+  
\+ it’s not really fair to him though. He’s really nice, I’m just in a rotten mood +  
~ why are you in a rotten mood? ~  
\+ :) +  
\+ I have to go. If you want to make me feel better, send me another video +

Yoochun sighed and texted his farewell.

Minho and Minhwan left him alone, only bothering him if they had to. He stared at the ceiling some more.

“He’s been in there for three hours,” Minhwan’s voice said.

“I’ll go talk to him. Bring us some tea, okay?”

Yoochun winced. He didn’t want to talk to Junsu.

Junsu knocked and then leaned against the door. “What’s wrong with you?”

Yoochun flipped around, stared and then laughed. “What’s wrong with your hair?”

His hair was down, falling in uneven sections on both sides of his face. He smiled. “Changmin gets to decide how I style it everyday. This is today.”

“Where is Changmin?”

He made a face. “Early dinner with some girl his mother is trying to hook him up with.”

“And he went? Doesn’t that bother you?”

Junsu shrugged. “No. Not really. Changmin’s already told me that he’s never telling his parents about us. Ever. And he doesn’t really have to. He’s an adult and blah blah blah.”

Yoochun smiled.

“Enough about us, what’s wrong with you? Minho says you snapped at him for spilling a shot of coffee. You spill coffee all the time.”

“Can I just say I don’t want to talk about it right now? Please, Su. I just …”

Minho knocked and brought in two cups of tea. “Here you go, and just honey in yours, Yoochun.”

“Thanks, Minho. I’m sorry I’ve been an ass today.”

Minho grinned. “That’s okay. We all have bad days.”

Junsu waited until Minho left, and as soon as the door shut, he said, “Changmin was a virgin.”

Yoochun bolted upright and almost spit out his tea. “What?”

Junsu smirked. “He was a virgin. Never did anything more than kiss a girl before, and have a drunken make out session with some guy after a party when he was nineteen.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

“So do I get details now?”

“Yes.”

“Start at the beginning.”

Junsu smiled. “The other night in his office then.”

And Junsu talked.

+++++++ Junsu's Story +++++++

Junsu flipped the switch on the open sign, the red neon glow dying immediately. He turned the key in the lock, and then dropped the metal grate over the windows and door. The skin on his neck prickled and he turned around quickly.

Changmin was leaning against the frame of the door to the back. Watching him.

“What?” Junsu asked. “You can’t even trust me to lock a door right?”

Changmin scoffed. And stared.

Junsu swallowed. Being under such scrutiny from Changmin wasn’t ever a good thing. Junsu had known him for a year now, but wouldn’t really say he knew him. Changmin only let Junsu see what he wanted Junsu to see. Very, very rarely did Changmin drop the “I’m the boss and you’re a punk” attitude. It made Junsu’s heart ache. And earlier was probably the first time Changmin had ever, ever flirted back with him.

Stupid lines like ‘take a picture’ and ‘like what you see’ and ‘undressing me with your eyes again’ died in the back of his throat.

Changmin suddenly turned and went to the back.

Junsu took a deep breath and then headed after him, watching his ass before it disappeared into his office. Junsu stopped and leaned against the wall. Yoochun kept telling him that it was a bad idea for him to constantly flirt and play with Changmin like he did. That he should just quit and then ask Changmin out, but what if Changmin said no? Hell, what if Changmin wasn’t even gay? Then Junsu would be without a job and without even this little bit of a relationship with Changmin.

Then again, he could always do what he always did and just take what he wanted and damn the consequences.

Fuck, how many times had he thought about throwing Changmin against a wall and kissing him?

He pulled out his phone, and cursed softly when there was no answer from Yoochun.

“Problems?” Changmin asked, making Junsu jump.

“Yoochun isn’t texting me back.”

“That’s odd.”

“I know. He better be fucking Jaejoong because if I find out he fell asleep, I’m going to be pissed.”

“He just barely met Jae. You really think he’s going to be fucking him.”

“Did you not see how Jae couldn’t take his eyes off him? He’s going to try and Yoochun hasn’t had any for months. Would you say no to Jae?”

“Yes.”

Junsu swallowed again. Well, fuck. Changmin probably wasn’t gay. But, he tried again. “Are you kidding me? Jae is gorgeous.”

Changmin nodded. “Yes, he is. But he’s not my type.”

“What is your type?” Junsu asked, trying to keep the elation out of his voice.

Changmin grinned and went back in his office.

Junsu followed him. “Well?”

Changmin sat at his desk and started doing paperwork.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Junsu said. “You can’t leave that in the air like that.”

“Sure I can. Shouldn’t you be going home?”

“No. Who is your type?”

Changmin looked up. “First you want to know what and now you want to know who?”

Junsu looked away.

“It’s really none of your business anyway. Just know that I’m a bit more selective than you are.”

“What does that mean?”

“That means that ‘your type’ is anything that looks decent and has a cock. And the looking decent thing is optional.”

Junsu laughed. “Well, so what? I like sex. It’s not like I’d actually date most of the guys I’ve been with.”

“And exactly how long is that list, Junsu?”

Junsu noticed the slight blush on his cheeks and shook his head. “Does that matter?”

Changmin looked up, and Junsu’s breath caught. There was a pain there, and ache in his eyes that was gone almost instantly, but Junsu saw it. And then he looked away. “Do you really think Yoochun went home with him?”

“Probably. He’s probably got Yoochun spread out underneath him with his face pushed against a pillow crying out Jae’s name.”

Changmin scoffed. “And who is going to be pushing your face against a pillow tonight?”

Junsu shrugged. “I don’t have any plans for anybody to, but I’m sure if I went to a club, I could find someone who wouldn’t mind shoving their dick in my ass.”

Changmin shivered, the red on his cheeks deepening.

“Then again,” Junsu said. “Sometimes I don’t have to go to a club to find someone willing to do that.”

Changmin looked up at him for a moment.

Bingo, Junsu thought and smiled. He moved around Changmin’s desk. Changmin didn’t look up but his breath grew shorter as Junsu got nearer. Junsu grabbed the chair and pulled Changmin away from the desk.

“Junsu, what the—”

Junsu straddled his lap. Changmin’s hands went to his hips and pushed, but Junsu put his arms around Changmin’s neck. “Kiss me,” Junsu said.

“What? No. You’re about two seconds away from being fired.”

“Then fire me,” Junsu said. “This makes it worth it.”

Changmin scoffed. “You’re a punk.”

“Kiss me.”

“No.”

“I’m not moving until you kiss me.”

“Fine.”

Changmin adjusted, shoved Junsu to the side and then slid the chair back to the desk. He leaned over Junsu’s arm and continued with his paperwork.

Junsu laughed. “You’re so stubborn. Just kiss me.”

“Did you ever stop to think that I’m not attracted to men?”

“Then a kiss won’t kill you now will it? It will make me happy.”

“When have I ever cared about making you happy?”

Junsu smiled. He readjusted, moving to the side and cuddling into Changmin’s neck. “Just seeing you makes me happy,” Junsu whispered.

Changmin scoffed. “And what does that mean to me coming from a slut like you?”

A painful ache shot through Junsu’s heart. And he leaned away. “That was mean.”

“That’s the truth, at least from my perspective.”

“And if I wasn’t such a slut?”

Changmin sighed. “Then you wouldn’t be you and you wouldn’t drive me insane.”

Junsu stared at him, realizing that was the closest he was ever going to get to Changmin confessing to him.

“Kiss me,” Junsu said.

Changmin sighed again. “No. It wouldn’t just be a kiss to me, Su.”

“I know. Kiss me.”

“Why? To add me to your list, to see what it’s like and then laugh about it later? No thanks.”

“I really like you, Minnie,” Junsu said, “and … fuck yes, I’ve dreamed and fantasized about you, but it’s not the same. Ever. It’s just not thinking about sex while I jerk off, but like at night, before I go to sleep, thinking of things like this, sitting in your lap and talking and trying to get you to drop the attitude with me and … I really like you.”

Changmin leaned back and shut his eyes with a sigh.

“Fine. I’ll kiss you, but then leave and, Su, I swear, I can’t handle seeing you anymore after that, okay? I can’t … won’t sit here and let you …”

“What are you saying?”

Changmin looked at him. “I’ll kiss you, Su, but then that’s it. Don’t call me or come in, even to see Yoochun, just … I can’t handle your life and your stories and your—”

“Then no,” Junsu said, heart beating. “Don’t kiss me. I’d rather get to see you all the time then settle for a kiss.”

“That’s even worse.”

“Then don’t think of it as an either/or, Min. Please. I’ve never liked anyone like I like you. If I thought of you as just another conquest, I’d already had you.”

Changmin scoffed. “Not your best argument, dear.”

Junsu grinned. “I know, but it’s the truth. I would have tried something a lot sooner and I would have gotten my ass fired a lot sooner.”

“I need some sort of guarantee, Su,” Changmin said. “A promise that come next weekend I won’t have to hear about you pinned to the wall in a club, begging some drunk straight guy to fuck you harder.”

Junsu smirked. “That was a good night.”

Changmin sighed. “You’re not even taking this seriously.” He stood up, and Junsu yelped, but Changmin held him and sat him down on his desk. “I just … I can’t do this, Su. I can’t. I can’t just be one of them. You’re my type. You’re attitude and snark and humor and, god, have you see your ass, it’s just …”

Changmin kissed him. Hard, insistent and Junsu let himself be pushed back to the desk, legs wrapping around Changmin’s body. Changmin was shaking.

Junsu slowed the kiss down, held him tightly, and tried not to start screaming for absolute joy that Changmin was kissing him and had a hard on pressed against his hip.

“Su, please, please, please don’t—”

Junsu swallowed the rest of that in another softer kiss. “I won’t. God, Min, I won’t.”

Changmin sighed, body relaxing. That is until Junsu couldn’t help himself and thrust into his body. Changmin gasped and pulled away, eyes shut.

“I’ve never … Su, I—”

Junsu was glad Changmin’s eyes were shut, because his widened. Changmin was a virgin? This utterly delicious slice of heaven was a virgin?

“Good thing I have,” Junsu said with a grin.

Changmin glared down at him. “Do you ever think before you talk? Reminding me that you’re a whore when I have you pinned to my desk is not smart.”

Junsu laughed.

Changmin bit his lip. “I don’t know what I can do with you, Su. Please, this kiss is already almost too much and …”

“And you don’t want your first time to be in your office on a desk?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Kiss me some more, and then I’ll leave you alone to do paper work and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. For now.”

Changmin laughed. “Do you always get what you want?” he whispered as their lips met again.

“Usually.”

+++++++++

“So the hair fetish,” Yoochun said.

Junsu laughed. “One of the first things he told me, while we were shirtless laying on the floor. He said he’d probably come just from me running the spikes over his nipples.”

“Did he?”

“No, but it was a close thing.”

Someone knocked on the office door. Junsu rose to answer it.

“Hey, big brother.”

“Yoohwan!” Yoochun jumped up to hug his brother. “What are you doing here?”

“You haven’t called in two days. Just making sure you’re still alive.”

“Yeah,” Yoochun said, but immediately knew that Yoohwan was hiding something.

“Are you enjoying your apartment?”

Yoochun sighed. “Not really. Is that apartment on the second floor of your building still available?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know for how long.”

“I’ll go talk to them tomorrow.”

“You’re going to move?” Junsu said.

“Probably. I can’t even fucking sleep in my own bed,” Yoochun said.

“But Jae—”

Yoochun scoffed. “I just met him, Su.”

“Who’s Jae?’ Yoohwan asked.

“A piece of gorgeous that just moved into his building. Most of the fading marks on his neck are compliments of his mouth.”

Yoohwan’s eyebrows rose. “No wonder you haven’t been back yet. And most of them?”

Junsu smirked. “We may have gotten a little crazy together last night.”

“Been a long time since that happened. What’s the occasaion?”

“Jae is a stripper. We went and say his show.”

Yoohwan laughed. “You two watching a hot guy stripping? Man, nothing good can come from that.”

“True, but throw Changmin in there and it’s amazing.”

“Changmin too? Fuck, Junsu. Stop corrupting everyone to your sinful way of life.”

Junsu laughed.

Yoohwan turned back to Yoochun. “Do you want me to call the manager and have them hold the place for you?”

“No. I’ll just go look tomorrow. I may not like it. I may want to move to Busan. What else do you want, Yoohwan? You could have just called if you were checking up on me.”

Yoohwan sighed. “Here.”

He flung a paper on the desk. The society pages of their family’s community newspaper. Yunho’s face covered most of the front.

The headline shouted: “Jung Yunho to marry Kim Soonya.”

Yoochun was on his feet, the office chair on the floor. Junsu also stood up and took a step toward him. Yoochun shook his head, pushed him back.

His brother was talking.

“—announced yesterday, but Yunho’s father says that it’s been in place for a few months. That they’ve been dating for a year already.”

Yoochun couldn’t breathe. His heart constricted. He needed air. He needed, he needed, he … He left the office, out the back door and leaned against the alley wall. Gasping.

“Chunnie.”

He launched off the wall and headed away. Away from that paper. Away from Junsu. Away.

“Leave him alone,” Yoohwan said.

Yoochun walked. He didn’t know how far or for how long. He thought about Yunho who said he loved him more than anything. Yunho had promised that once out of college and out from his father’s grasp they would announce their relationship to their families.

And again, two days ago, Yunho coming by, just to see how he was doing. What a load of shit.

Yoochun felt used all over again.

He stopped walking, sitting in a doorway down an alley. He didn’t know how long he cried, or even if he did cry. All he knew was that his heart hurt, once again torn from his body. Had he slept with this woman while they were together? Fuck, Yoochun hoped that Yunho had knocked her up. That he was being stupid one day and now had to marry a girl and be miserable.

But the girl would end up miserable. Sure, she’d have Yunho’s money, but not his love. Or his body.

It was dark when his phone started vibrating.

He smirked at the caller ID.

Jaejoong.

He turned it off. He didn’t want to talk to anybody. Especially not Jae. If he talked to Jae, he’d run to Jae and have Jae make him forget about Yunho for awhile.

Yoochun stood up. He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to go to his brother’s. Or Junsu’s, or anywhere. He walked down the alley, saw the red lights of a seedy bar and ducked in. All the patrons looked over at him in awe. Like only regulars were allowed to be there. He ignored them, dropped himself on a barstool and ordered tequila.

The barman carded him.

“What brings you here, pretty boy?” the man next to him asked.

“I need to forget,” Yoochun said and down his shot and ordered another one.

The man scoffed. “Alcohol won’t do that.”

“It will for awhile.”

Yoochun ordered six shots. All six of them in a row and then the bartender shook his head. “Sorry, man. Let those kick in and then if you want I’ll give you another.”

“Fuck this,” Yoochun said, head already buzzing like crazy. “I’m just going to go, so if I pass out you don’t have to worry about me and then you don’t have to call my friends to come and get me because if they come and get me then I’ll just have to talk to them and I don’t want to remember right now.”

Yoochun pulled out his wallet.

The bartender whistled. “You shouldn’t be flashing that much cash around in a place like this.”

Yoochun looked at his wallet. He pocketed enough for a cheap hotel and then threw the rest on the bar. “You want it. Have it. I don’t want it. I don’t need it. Give everyone a shot on me, the pretty boy who’s so fucked up that he can’t even learn to love someone right.”

Yoochun turned around and left the bar, steps staggering through the alley. He had no idea where he was. And with every step as he forgot more and more about why he was wandering in back alleys in Seoul, he honestly didn’t care.

Yoochun woke up with a headache and a mouthful of a really nasty looking pillow. He rolled over and sighed in relief when he was alone. And still clothed.

He couldn’t remember what happened between getting to the bar and getting here. The man had been wrong. Alcohol did make you forget, but never the thing you wanted to forget.

Yunho’s smile invaded his thoughts.

He sat up. Saliva flooded his mouth and he barely made it to the toilet to throw up. He kneeled, leaning over the bowl, breath gasping, saliva dripping from his mouth, hair in his face and plastered to his neck.

Maybe he’d move to Busan or something.

But the thought of leaving Junsu made his heart ache.

Maybe he was in love with Junsu, then.

That made him scoff. He pushed away from the bowl and leaned against the wall.

Why did everything have to hurt so much?

Yoochun sighed. Well, sitting on a very dirty floor of an even dirtier hotel room wasn’t going to change anything. He pushed himself up, swayed a bit, two a few steps to make sure he was stable and then left the hotel. He made sure he didn’t owe the proprietor anything, and then walked down to a main road to find out where the fuck he was.

He pulled out his wallet, saw only enough cash to get a cup a coffee and cursed. He immediately went to blame the hotel owner, but then he vaguely remembered throwing it at the bartender.

He walked, stumbled was more like it, as the sun rose higher and his hangover grew worse. His stomach grumbled but the thought of food made his mouth swim. After a few miles, he had to stop and throw up again. Dry heaved.

By the time he arrived back to his apartment, he decided that thinking was overrated and drinking was overrated and love was overrated and Yunho was an asshole and he was better off without him, even if his heart still ached for his smile and his touch and the sound of him breathing his name.

Hand on the doorknob, and then Yoochun realized he didn’t have his keys.

They were in his jacket pocket that he left hanging up at the café.

Fuck.

He slid down the wall and sat there, head in his hands. He wasn’t going to show up at the café looking like this. He lay on the floor, contemplating taking a nap until Junsu came to find him or the manager found him and let him in.

Jae might be home.

Yoochun didn’t want to see Jae either. He sighed and sat up. It wasn’t his only option, but it was the closest one. He stood up and staggered down the stairs. He took a really deep breath and then knocked on Jae’s door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

This time he heard footsteps, and then the door opened and Jae looked at him in surprise.

“I need to use your shower,” Yoochun said and entered the apartment.

He stopped and stared at a half clad man with a cup of coffee standing in the kitchen. He grunted, and kept going, slamming the door of the bathroom.

“Who the fuck is that?”

“Yoochun. He lives upstairs.”

“What does he want?”

“I don’t know. His friend said he took off yesterday and no one has seen him since.”

“And so he just borrows your shower like he owns the place.”

“Calm down, Kibum.”

“I can’t do this, Jae. This is bullshit. I’m going home.”

Yoochun smirked and started the water. Good. Jae hadn’t had time to see him that day, but he had time to see Kibum. And fuck Kibum and trade kisses and smiles and … Yoochun climbed into the cold water. He heard the door slam, and smiled.

If he was going to be fucking miserable with a crappy life, then Jae had to be, too.


	8. MOVE

Yoochun took a very long shower. After washing, he spent most of the time standing in the shower spray. He came out of the bathroom and ignored Jae glaring at him from the couch. He threw the clothes he had been wearing away and went to Jae’s room. He wasn’t surprised when Jae grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the wall.

“What the fuck?” he demanded.

Yoochun pushed him away. “I’m going to borrow some clothes for a half hour.”

“No.”

“No?”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Yes. No. You can’t borrow any clothes.”

“Fine.” Yoochun said and left the room.

Halfway down the hall, Jae said, “Junsu is worried about you.”

“I know.” He grabbed his phone from the counter.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jae asked as Yoochun opened the front door.

“Leaving.”

“Where are you going?”

“The café. I need my keys.”

“You’re in a towel.”

“Well spotted.”

Yoochun walked down the hall, down the stairs. He passed Old Woman Lee in the lobby and smiled at her shocked face.

“Blame him,” Yoochun said, jerking his head to Jae who was still following him.

The afternoon sun was bright, and he squinted against it. He made sure the towel was tight and then turned toward the café.

More than one person looked at him in shock.

A group of girls giggled. Someone whistled.

Yoochun ignored them all. He turned down the alley beside the coffee shop because Changmin would kill him if he walked through the restaurant like this.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look in a towel?” Jae said, almost right behind him.

Yoochun scoffed.

Jae took his elbow and stopped him, turning him to face him. “I think you’ve made your point.”

“What point?” Yoochun snapped and yanked away. “I just need my fucking keys so I can get into my apartment.”

“Is this about Kibum?”

“Who the fuck is Kibum?” Yoochun asked, grateful that his voice didn’t shake.

“The guy in my apartment this morning.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes dramatically.

“What is wrong with you?” Jae asked and grabbed his arm again. But when Yoochun tried to shake him off, he tightened his hold and pushed him backwards. Yoochun’s bare skin scraped against the brick wall.

“Let me go.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“What the fuck is it to you what’s wrong, Jae?”

Jae shook his head. “Fine. Be a little bitch about it. But just so you know, I did try to call you after Junsu told me you took off, but you didn’t answer. And even if you don’t give a shit, I’m going to explain anyway, because like Junsu said, you’re a horrible liar. Kibum’s a friend, another model that hates the way I live my life, but still climbs into bed with me when his resolves crumble. When you’re ready to tell me the truth, just let me know.”

Jae released him and turned away.

Yoochun gasped. He bent over, hands on his knees to get his breath back. Having Jae so close, his body shaking with anger had more than hardened his cock.

“Jae,” he whispered.

Jae turned around.

“Come and touch me,” Yoochun said, voice low.

Jae didn’t move.

Yoochun looked around, and then loosened the towel. It fell to the ground.

Jae licked his lips.

Yoochun started stroking his cock.

And then Jae moved. He covered the distance between them, forcing Yoochun against the wall again. Their lips met in a harsh kiss. Jae pushed his sweat pants down his hips.

Yoochun fell to his knees and took Jae in his mouth. Jae gasped and started thrusting immediately. He stroked his own cock. He stopped Jae for only a moment to cover two fingers in spit. And then went back to blowing Jae while he fingered his ass. He moaned and moved his fingers faster, relishing in the sting.

Jae yanked his hair, pulling him up, and then he cupped Yoochun’s ass and lifted. Yoochun wrapped his legs around Jae’s waist. Yoochun hissed when Jae thrust against him and the wall dug into his back again.

Jae sucked on his own fingers, covered them in spit and then pushed them into Yoochun’s ass. Yoochun arched up with a cry, and then pushed down on them.

“Just fuck me,” Yoochun said. “Make it hurt. I need it to hurt.”

The last thing Jae wanted was to hurt Yoochun, but he was already moving, already positioning himself and then Yoochun, hands on the wall above his head, pressed down. He screamed when the head of Jae’s cock was forced past the ring of muscle and Jae finished the movement with an upward thrust. He pulled out immediately, thrusting back in. Forcing Yoochun harder against the stone.

“Why am I hurting you?” Jae whispered, voice caring and soft, opposite of the violence in their bodies. He captured Yoochun’s ear lobe between soft lips.

Yoochun whimpered. “Touch me, please.”

Shifting, Jae maneuvered until he could keep Yoochun up and grab his cock.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jae asked again.

Tears leaked from Yoochun’s eyes. Fuck, why does he have to say it like that? Say is like Yunho used to say it?

“Faster,” Yoochun gasped.

His back stung as sweat and something warmer dripped down.

Jae’s thrusts were shallow, deep, and hard. His hand never stopped moving. Yoochun arched into him, crying out, head slamming the wall behind them. Everything went black, and he came hard between their bodies.

Jae shivered, and slowed just a bit. He repositioned again, taking one step from the wall. Yoochun leaned back against it, as Jae continued to fuck him. Yoochun was still crying, body twitching, chest heaving with deep breaths.

“It’s still going to hurt,” Jae whispered. “I can’t take that away.”

Yoochun said nothing, turning his tear stained face away. Jae leaned in and licked his cheek. It was quiet now, sounds of the traffic from the street drifted down the alley.

Jae shifted one more time. Pulling Yoochun tightly against him, hands sliding through blood on Yoochun’s back. His worry was pushed aside as the new angle massaged the head of his cock. His eyes crossed and then shut and he came, knees shaking enough that he had to lean them against the wall.

Yoochun hissed.

They stood there, their breaths filling the alley. And then Yoochun unwrapped and put his feet on the ground. A shaky step away, he picked up the towel. He rewrapped it around his waist, wincing when it dug into the scrapes on his lower back. Without looking back at Jae, he continued down the alley.

“Yoochun,” Jae said, voice cracking a bit.

Yoochun ignored him.

Jae was right. It still hurt, but now he had pain to go with the heartache. And pain made sense. Get cut, and it hurts. But heartache made no sense. Yunho was a dick, had treated him like dirt. It shouldn’t have hurt at all.

He entered the café through the back door.

Minho was washing dishes, whistling, and he stopped and stared at Yoochun in shock. Yoochun ignored him. He grabbed his jacket from the hook. He pulled it on, wincing a bit, and then took out his keys from the pocket. He shook them at Minho’s startled face.

“I needed my keys.”

Minho nodded and then, “Junsu!”

Yoochun left before Junsu could come to the back. He walked quickly, barely noticing that Jae was no longer in the alley. He let his feet take him home, mind too numb to process where he was. Door, stairs, another door. Bathroom.

A bottle of pills?

How many would take the pain away?

Yoochun sighed, took two and swallowed them with water.

Bed. His bed.

He lay face down, not caring that he cried and let the medication rock him to sleep.

Loud insistent knocking penetrated his fuzzy mind. He groaned and rolled over.

“Damn it, Yoochun! Open your door, you stupid little fucker.”

“Fuck off, Junsu.” Yoochun knew he didn’t say it loud enough for him to hear.

“Hurry up. I’m pissing off your neighbors.”

Yoochun sighed and sat up. His vision swam. His head felt like a chunk of lead. He stood up.

He was still in a towel and his jacket.

His back stung.

He stood up, swayed.

“Yoochun, please, you better not be dead in there. Man, if you’re dead over this, I’m going to be so fucking mad at you. He isn’t worth it. He’s a fucktard and damn it, Yoochun, please. Open the door.”

Yoochun smiled. And knew he wouldn’t leave Seoul. He’d miss his best friend way too much. He took off the towel and jacket, and then left the room.

“Chunnie, please, come on.”

“I thought I gave you a fucking key,” Yoochun shouted.

“I don’t know where I put it. God damn it. Make me all fucking worried, you stupid asshole. Let me in.”

Yoochun unlocked the door, and Junsu pushed it open before he could. Yoochun turned his back and headed for the bathroom.

“What the fuck is the matter with you? Making me worry? You could have called.”

“All about you, SuSu.” Yoochun started the shower.

“Well, I know you don’t want to talk about you right now, so we’re going to talk about me. I thought Minho was lying when he said you came in all covered with blood. I just laughed, but then you didn’t answer your phone. And then I called Jae to come and check to see if you were home.”

Yoochun stepped into the warm water, wincing as it pelted the cuts on his back.

“And all he said was that you were, and then he hung up on me. So then I got really worried, and had to wait until now for someone to relieve me so I could check on your emotional ass, and then you make me knock on your door for a half hour. My hand hurts, you know.”

Yoochun smiled.

“I deserve an explanation as to why I even give a shit about your stupid ass.”

“You like my ass.”

Junsu scoffed and then sighed. Yoochun turned and let the water stream over his face and front. A few moments later, cool hands touched his hips and wrapped around his stomach. Junsu pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. Yoochun leaned into the touch, eyes shut.

“What happened to your back?”

“Jae fucked me against the wall of the alley behind the coffee shop.”

“Ouch.”

“I needed it.”

“Why?”

Yoochun sighed. “I’m tired of my heart hurting, Su. I wanted something else to hurt.”

“Why is Jae being an ass?”

“I used his shower this morning and he wasn’t alone.”

“Oh. And?”

“And what, Junsu? I met him two days ago. I don’t care who he fucks.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I’m not falling in love with him.”

“Then what are you doing?”

“Having an emotional crisis called Yunho. It’s always been about Yunho.”

“Let’s have it be about you for a few minutes. Lean forward.”

“Stay away from my ass with that cock of yours.”

Junsu laughed. “You’re such a slut for it.”

He took the loufa off its hook and covered it with body wash. “It’d probably help if you’d stop buying his body wash.”

“I didn’t. That’s his.”

“It’d probably help if you stopped using it.”

Junsu washed his back, very carefully, but it still made Yoochun wince. His fingers traveled lower.

“You have to lay off the sex for a few days, babe,” he said with a laugh as his fingers pressed into Yoochun.

Yoochun hissed and pushed back.

“God, you are really a slut for me, huh?”

“Fuck you,” Yoochun said. “Stop teasing me.”

Junsu laughed and continued washing. He turned Yoochun around to wash the front of him.

“Are you really going to move?”

Yoochun sighed. “I don’t know. I feel like if I do that I’m just running away, but I can’t live here, Su. I hate being here.”

“Then you should move. You should be comfortable where you live.”

Junsu rinsed out the loufa and then grabbed the shampoo. He washed and massaged Yoochun’s hair and then hugged him while they stood under the spray. After a few minutes, he said, “Come on. I need to make sure you don’t have anything in those scrapes on your back.”

Yoochun nodded. He let Junsu dry him off and lead him to the room. He lay on his stomach on his bed. With careful hands, Junsu cleaned his back and covered it with antiseptic.

“Tell me more about Changmin,” Yoochun said while Junsu worked.

Junsu laughed. “Well, he’s getting more adventurous to say the least. Last night, having no desire to be outdone by you and Jae, we had sex in his office. On his desk, the floor, the chair. He had to reprint payroll because he came all over it.”

Yoochun laughed. “What happened your first time with him?”

“First time of sex, or what?”

“When was the first time you made him come?”

“I’ll tell you, but if you feel my hard dick prodding you, it’s not a come on.”

“Sure it’s not. Tell me.”

“It was our first night together.”

“I thought he didn’t want to do anything that night.”

Junsu scoffed. “As horny as he was, it wasn’t hard to convince him.”

“And?”

“Blow job, to take the edge off. And cue hair fetish. While I was on my knees he wouldn’t stop touching is, and running his hands up the Mohawk. His body is amazing, Chunnie. Did you know that he works out every fucking day? Every day! Sometimes he goes to the gym at three a.m.”

“He is incredibly well built. When did you first have sex?”

“That morning.”

“Ah, hence the ‘Changmin is a god’ text I received.”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And what. You saw him the other night.”

“Does he pull out and come on your hair?”

Junsu pinched Yoochun’s ass and he yelped.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Junsu laughed. “Fuck, of course he does. I think he loves my hair more than he loves the rest of me.”

“You said you loved him. Has he said it back?”

“No. And I haven’t said it again.”

“Was it just the sex talking?”

Junsu lay on his back next to him. Yoochun turned his face to look at him. Their hands clasp between them.

“I don’t know,” Junsu whispered. “Probably, but then when I say that, I hope it’s not true. It’d be nice to love someone.”

Yoochun let out a bitter laugh. “Yeah. Sure. Nice.”

Junsu curled on his side and ran a hand through Yoochun’s hair. “It’s nice when it works out.”

Yoochun closed his eyes. “But it’s more than painful when it doesn’t.”

Junsu kissed his cheek. “What did you do last night?”

Yoochun sighed. “Nothing. Walked. Got drunk. Woke up in a strange hotel.”

“I was worried about you when you didn’t answer your phone,” Junsu said.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m glad you’re … well, I’m glad you’re alive.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Thanks. I’m glad you’re alive, too.”

“What time do you work tomorrow?”

“I’m not working tomorrow. I need some time off.”

“Changmin will be pissed.”

“Probably, but I need to look for a place and move and just get the hell away from here.”

“I know you’re tired of me asking, but what about Jaejoong?”

“He’s hot. He’s a good fuck. He’s …”

“… worried about you, too.”

Yoochun sighed. “I can’t have a relationship right now, Su. I can’t. Especially not with Jae who I found with a half naked guy in his apartment today. But I can’t just continue to fuck him either. I’m not like that.”

Junsu scoffed. “As I well know.”

“Yeah.”

Junsu leaned forward and pressed their lips together. “Why aren’t we madly in love with each other?”

“You’ve thrown up on me too many times.”

Junsu smiled, and then kissed him again. Yoochun let go of his hand and trailed fingers up Junsu’s body, stopping at the belly button piercing to twist and tug on it.

“God, stop, Chunnie. Changmin’s going to kill me.”

“It’s just me, Su.”

“I know, but hell, Yoochun, I promised him to knock off the sleeping around thing while I was with him.”

“Fine, fine, fine, but just one thing.”

“What?”

Yoochun took one of his nipple piercings in his mouth and bit down.

Junsu cried out.

“That’s for waking me up.”

He laughed and pushed Yoochun away. He sat up, and Yoochun smirked, following, wrapping his legs around Junsu’s waist. With the very tip of his tongue, he licked the base of Junsu’s neck.

Junsu shivered. “That is so not fair, Chunnie.”

“Let’s go to dinner. I just realized that I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.”

“Are you paying?”

“Of course. I made you worry and then you came and took care of me. I owe you. Big time.”

Junsu sighed.

“What?”

“Normally, I’d make you fuck me until I decided you were forgiven.”

“Self-control is one of the joys of having a boyfriend.”

Junsu laughed. He turned his head to kiss Yoochun one more time and then stood up. “You’re going to buy me steak. Let’s go.”

-=-=-=-

Yoochun didn’t see Jae for two days. And that was only when they passed each other in the lobby. Yoochun going out, Jaejoong coming in.

“Hey,” they both said.

That same week, Yoochun found a condo he liked. Changmin had rolled his eyes when Yoochun mentioned renting again.

“What the hell for? You have enough money to buy a house. Buy a fucking house. Renting is just throwing your money away.”

Junsu helped him look for one in the area. The first three were too ostentatious for Yoochun’s tastes. Yoochun advised his building that he was moving, paid a hefty fee for breaking his lease, and then made a deal with the owners to get rid of his furniture.

“Trust me. I don’t need it.”

All in all, Yoochun spent a good half a million dollars in five days.

He was loading the last box into the back of his brother’s car when a throat cleared behind him.

He turned around and found himself facing Jae. A different looking Jae with wine red hair and shocking blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a faded, dark orange shirt.

“Nice hair,” Yoochun said immediately.

“Thanks. What’s going on?”

Yoochun looked away and cringed a bit. “I’m moving. I bought a condo up in the Kwon Dong district.”

Jae’s eyes went wide. “What’s the occasion?”

“Getting away from Yunho, and that apartment reeks of nothing but Yunho.”

“Ah. Makes sense I guess. Why didn’t you move before?”

Before when? Yoochun thought. Before you moved in?

Yoochun shrugged. “Don’t know. Acting cowardly, not willing to let him go.”

“Hey, let’s go!” Yoohwan shouted and then shut up when Yoochun glared at him.

“Do you need help moving?” Jae asked. “So I can return the favor.”

Yoochun opened his mouth to say no. And then he frowned. He could use this as a clean break from Jae. Get away from him and the confusing feelings he had for the sexiest man he’d ever met. But that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Well, there’s not much to lift. I’m getting all new furniture, but you can come help me unpack if you want. It won’t be as bad if I have company. You know, if you’re not doing anyone else.”

Jae laughed. “Anyone?”

Yoochun chuckled. “Slip of the tongue.”

“Ah, Chunnie, don’t be talking about slipping tongues.” Jae took a step towards him and then stopped. “Let me go run upstairs really fast. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Yoochun shut the back door and climbed into the passenger seat. “We’re waiting for Jae.”

“There’s no room for him,” Yoohwan said with a look in the backseat.

“He can sit on my lap.”

“What if I get pulled over?”

“Calm down. It’s less than ten minutes. And I’ll pay your ticket, okay?”

Yoohwan held up his hands in defeat. Jae was back in less than two minutes. Yoochun opened the door and patted his lap.

Jae narrowed his eyes. “You’re not going to poke me the whole trip, are you?”

“Only if you’re good.”

Yoohwan groaned. “God, bro, that’s gross.”

“Shut up, Hwannie.”

With a bit of difficulty, Jae settled into Yoochun’s lap. Yoochun wrapped his arms around him.

“So you’re the stripper,” Yoohwan said.

“Yes, among other things,” Jae replied.

“Are you in love with my brother?”

“Yoowhan!”

“I mean, I should know. Give you that younger brother threat.”

“I already got it from Junsu.”

“When did Junsu talk to you?” Yoochun asked.

“The other night when you disappeared.”

“Oh. You were worried about me?”

“Yes.”

“Bet Kibum took your mind off it for awhile.”

Jae scowled at him. “I knew you were upset about that.”

Yoochun shrugged. “Not really. It’s not like you’re my boyfriend.”

“So you’re not in love with my brother?”

Jae turned enough so he could look in Yoochun’s eyes. “At this point, no.”

Yoochun smiled. “At this point.”

Jae shrugged. “We can’t help who we fall in love with.”

“True. When did you dye your hair?”

“Yesterday. My … um, supervisor, I guess, said that blond hair didn’t suit with my image.”

“It looks good on you.”

“Thanks. Were you planning on telling me you were moving?”

Yoochun sighed. “Yeah, but …”

“You’ve been busy.”

Yoohwan pulled into an undercover parking garage and parked next to the elevator. Jae climbed out first and Yoochun used his hips to stand up. He landed a kiss on the back of Jae’s neck and then slipped away before Jae could reciprocate. Yoohwan called the elevator and they put the five boxes Yoochun had in.

“What floor again?”

“Eighteen.”

Jae whistled. “Moving up in the world, Chunnie.”

Yoohwan scoffed. “He could have bought a place worth three times this much.”

“Hwannie, what do I need a five bedroom penthouse for?”

“Just to say you have one.”

“This place is big enough.”

The elevator dinged open. Yoohwan helped carry the boxes to Yoochun’s new home and then hugged his brother.

“I’m glad you’re finally doing this, hyung.”

“Thanks. It feels right.”

“I’ll leave you two to the unpacking.” He shivered. “It was nice to meet you, Jaejoong-shi.”

“You, too.”

Yoochun typed in the code to open his door. Soft breath tickled his ear.

“Down the left side, up the right and across the middle,” Jae said, a question in his voice.

Yoochun opened the door. “No. More like down the middle and across the bottom.”

Jae laughed.

They stepped through the door and into a wide hallway with ceramic tiled floors. Yoochun used a box to prop open the door and then they carried the rest of them in. The hallway opened into a spacious main room with the living room to the left and kitchen to the right. The kitchen was fully equipped with black appliances and almost white cabinetry. Everything was hardwood floors and then both walls were mainly windows looking out over the city.

“Wow. This place is gorgeous.”

“It’ll look better with furniture in it.”

“You have a chair.” Jae pointed to a chair near the corner of the living room. It was a bit ratty.

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah, it was here when I got here. Come on. I’ll give you the tour.”

The bathroom was large with a separate tub and shower. Across from it was one bedroom. The hallway ended in a set of doors.

“The master suite,” Yoochun said and laughed. “I doubt I’ll sleep in here. I really shouldn’t have bought this place. I let Junsu talk me into it.”

The master suite was large with built in book cases on one wall. A large bay window took up most of the left wall, and then there was a door out to a balcony. The master bath had a sunken Jacuzzi, two vanities, and a separate entrance to the walk in closet.

“It’s gorgeous, Chunnie. And I know you don’t see it, but this place fits you. It’s simple, but elegant and modest. You’re going to let me help decorate, right?”

Yoochun laughed. “You and Junsu can fight over it.”

“Sweet.”

Yoochun moved to Jae and did what he had wanted to do since he first saw him. He curled up against his chest and held him.

“Are you upset with me?” Jae asked.

“No.”

“But you were upset about the Kibum thing.”

Yoochun sighed and leaned away. “That was a really bad day.”

“You never did tell me what happened.”

“Junsu didn’t?”

“No. I thought you were mad at me.”

Yoochun pulled away and headed back to the main room. “Yunho is getting married in two days.”

“Oh. That explains a lot.”

Yoochun flopped into the single chair. “Yeah. I sorta had a minor flip out and … well, I’m sorry about the day.”

Jae sat on the floor in front of him. “I haven’t had sex with anyone since then.”

“How are you still alive?” he asked with a smile.

“I’m serious, Yoochun. I haven’t.”

Yoochun put his face in his hands. “And what? Is this your way of confessing? I can’t have a relationship with anyone right now, Jae. Even a sexual one. I can’t … I’m not emotionally stable enough for any of it.”

Jae took Yoochun’s hands away from his face and then kneeled between his legs. “Friends then? Can we be friends?”

“We are friends.”

“Good. Are we kissing friends?”

Yoochun laughed. “You want a kiss?”

“I want more than that, but yes, I want a kiss.”

Yoochun leaned forward and kissed him. Jae followed Yoochun, and then grunted in surprise when Yoochun pushed him back until Jae was on the floor. Yoochun’s resolve had snapped as soon as their lips touched.

But this was what he wanted. He wanted to kiss Jae. And touch him. And just be with Jae without the toys for a little bit. Without the kink. And Jae wasn’t protesting. The kiss slowed, touches of tongues became caresses, breaths shared and lengthened. They shifted to their sides so they could wrap arms around each other. Eventually their legs entangled.

Yoochun finally broke way, but only long enough to move his lips to the spot just below Jae’s ear. Jae moaned and arched into him. Yoochun kissed down his neck, unbuttoning the top two buttons of Jae’s shirt to lick his collar bone.

“Chunnie, fuck. This has gone way beyond a friendly kiss.”

“I know.” He nipped at the skin below his collar bone.

Jae inhaled sharply.

And then Yoochun went back to his mouth for more kisses. And more kisses, heating up and slowing down. It’d been a long, long time that Yoochun had actually made out with someone.

“I’m about three seconds away from ripping your shirt off,” Jae muttered against his lips.

Yoochun smiled. “Count slow.”

Jae laughed. “Come on. This is fantastic, but it’s a form of torture.”

Yoochun kissed him one more time and then abruptly rolled away. He put his feet up on the window sill. He was hard as a rock, and the deep breaths were not working to calm him down.

Jae sat up and then lifted himself into the chair. “So no sex? Then what should we do?”

Yoochun laughed. “Coffee, tea? There’s a great little café just up the street a ways.”

Jae laughed.

“And you and Junsu can talk decorations and furniture.”

“Sounds great.”

Jae held out his hands and pulled Yoochun up. Their lips immediately touched again. Jae smiled, “You do realize that we were making out for over an hour.”

“No where near long enough,” Yoochun breathed and they kissed again.

Half hour later, they finally left the apartment and walked hand-in-hand to Café Maestro.


	9. RISKS

“He needs black leather couches,” Jae said.

“Black leather?” Junsu screeched. “No way. He needs something more inviting than that. Black leather is not Yoochun’s style. He needs big, comfy squishy ones that his friends won’t feel weird sitting in and putting their feet up.”

“Junsu’s right,” Yoochun said.

“Yes, but not bright red ones.”

“True.”

“Come on, you love red. It’s your favorite color.”

Yoochun nodded. “I know. That’s why I’m getting red linens for my bedroom.”

“I still think you should go with a darker wood in the bedroom, Chunnie,” Jae said.

“What is with you and darkness?” Junsu asked. “You want black couches, dark furniture, navy blue bedspreads. It’s like you’re the prince of Satan.”

“No,” Yoochun said. “Just a demon.”

Junsu laughed.

Changmin stepped up behind Junsu and ran his finger up the pierced edge of his ear. Junsu’s eyes shut and he shivered. Tugging at one piercing near the top, he said, “Are you done yet? Minho says it’s your turn to wash dishes.”

Junsu sighed. “I know, I know. I’m coming.”

“No, you’re not, unless Yoochun has his hand where it shouldn’t be.”

Yoochun lifted his hands above the table. “Not me.”

Jae did the same. “Me either.”

“So am I paying you to stroke it off now?” Changmin asked.

“Well, I was on the clock yesterday in the freezer.”

“What happened yesterday in the freezer?” Yoochun demanded.

“Changmin decided-ow! Ow, fucker, let me go!”

Changmin latched onto the piercing he had been playing with and pulled, making Junsu stand to lessen the pressure. “Go clean up,” he said, releasing him.

Junsu rubbed his ear. “That hurt.”

“I’ll kiss it better later.” Changmin took Junsu’s vacated seat as he pouted and walked away.

Yoochun laughed. “So what happened in the freezer?”

Changmin shrugged. “He was bending over. I couldn’t help it.”

They laughed.

“Chunnie, babe, I have to go,” Jae said. “I have a bartending shift at seven.”

“Okay,” Yoochun said.

Jae pressed a kiss to his cheek and then rose.

“Call me later.”

“I will.”

Yoochun watched Jae leave the café, and then sighed.

Changmin was smirking at him. “I thought you weren’t going to be in a relationship with him.”

Yoochun cringed. “I know, I know. We’re not, but … fuck, Changmin, you know what I did with my afternoon? I made out with him. For almost two hours. Nothing else, just laying on the floor kissing, and it was nice. It was fantastic and it could have turned into something else, but neither of us wanted it to. I just … I don’t want to fall in love with him, but how the fuck do I stop this without cutting the friendship completely off?”

Changmin shook his head. “What happened to your self control?”

“Jae destroyed it with a couple of restraints and a vibrator.”

Changmin laughed.

“Can I ask you a question as an overprotective friend?”

“No. You’re going to ask me if I love Junsu.”

“Maybe.”

It was Changmin’s turn to sigh. “I don’t know. I feel like I can say the words, but I don’t know what ‘I love you’ really means.”

Yoochun smiled. “I understand. I thought I knew what it meant.”

“I think you know what it means more than you think you do.”

Yoochun stared and then said, “Wait. What?”

“You loved Yunho. I know you did. He may not have loved you, but you loved him. That’s why it hurts so badly. You can’t have that kind of pain without a comparable level of happiness.”

Yoochun sighed. “Yeah, but I wasn’t happy with Yunho. I was just with him for so long that not being with him was unthinkable. And now that I’m not with him, it’s hard.”

“You haven’t been with him for six months.”

“True, but my heart and mind still were.”

“Moving is the best thing you’ve done for yourself.”

“I know.”

“I have to get back to work. Are you going to hang out for awhile?”

“Yeah.”

Changmin stood up and left him alone at the table. He flipped through web pages, looking for furniture to order, thinking about the lay of his apartment. He wanted the big couches, but red? Any color would look good, but then he had to remember that he had to decorate around it. But the space was big enough. He went back to the tab of leather couches and ordered a love seat and a chair. He could always go neutral and then just add colorful accessories, but that wasn’t like him. He needed bold.

He needed to drag Junsu to a furniture shop.

Someone sat across from him.

He looked up.

His eyes narrowed. “Get the fuck out,” he said and looked back at his computer.

“Yoochun, please,” Yunho said. “I’ve been here for two nights looking for you.”

“Ooh, I feel so special. Get the fuck out.”

“Yoochun—”

“No.” Yoochun said, a bit loudly as it immediately grabbed the attention of most of the café. “I do not want to talk to you.”

“Yoochun,” Changmin suddenly said at his elbow. “Maybe you and your friend would like to discuss this in private.”

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Yoochun said.

Yunho smirked. “Wow. Look at you trying to be domineering.”

“Fuck you. I don’t want to talk to you or see you or think about you anymore.”

“You think about me?”

Yoochun scowled.

“And I know you’re lying. That Jaejoong guy isn’t your boyfriend. I heard one of the other employees talk about how you just met him and he’s a fucking stripper.”

“So? What’s it to you?”

“Just shows that you still want me.”

“How is that?”

“Gentlemen,” Changmin said, voice rising above theirs. “My office. Now.”

Yoochun stood up and headed across the café. They both followed him. As soon as the office door closed behind Yunho, Yoochun folded his arms and leaned against the desk. Yunho stayed by the door.

He smiled. “I can’t believe you said you have a boyfriend. What? To make me jealous? To make yourself feel like you were needed?”

“So what if I lied? It’s not like you’ve never lied to me before.”

Yunho dropped his eyes and for a moment. The anguish looked real and then he sighed. It was a tactic, one that Yoochun finally recognized. “I’m really sorry, Yoochun. Please.” He looked up, eyes all doe-y and innocent. “Please. I never really did know a good thing when I had it. I miss you.”

Yoochun looked at him in disbelief for another moment and then shook his head. “Says the soon-to-be married man. Yoohwan showed me the announcement.”

“They’re forcing me.”

“Oh, so that makes it all better then. Marry her and fuck me? Is that how it goes?”

“I love you, Chunnie.”

Yoochun stared at him.

_Why don’t you ever say I love you first?  
A smile. I always mean to, but you beat me to it.  
A return smiled. One day you’ll win.  
One day._

“Chunnie?”

Yoochun jerked away from the memories of being curled up on the couch or sharing a kiss in the shower. “Don’t call me that. And you love me now? Great timing. You’re getting married in two days.”

“I won’t. I’ll call it off.”

“No, you won’t. Your father will cut you off if you do.”

“So? You have enough money.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Oh, so now you want me for my money?”

“Please, Yoochun. I just want to be with you one more time.”

“This has gone from a declaration of wanting me back, to wanting to be with me forever, to now just fucking me? Fuck you, Yunho.”

“Then why did you come to this office with me?” he asked, and took a few steps closer. “We could have talked outside.”

Yoochun had no answer for that.

“Come on.” Yunho stood in front of him, and then leaned down, hands on the desk, next to Yoochun’s hips. “Let me take you home and fuck you one more time, Chunnie.”

“No thanks.”

“Why? You’re letting some stranger do it. But you know me. You know I can make you feel good.”

“You know shit about what makes me feel good, Yunho.”

“And this stripper does.”

“More than you do. He actually went so far as to ask me what I wanted. And, strange as it may sound to you, he wanted to suck my dick.”

Yunho smirked. The tip of his tongue licked his lips. “So you had a moment of lust, and that’s enough to latch on to someone. You’re easier than I thought.”

“And you’re more fucked up than I thought. Move.”

“No. I like being close to you again.”

Yoochun breath sped up because it was nice to be so close to Yunho again. There was protection there and security and familiarity that he craved. But there was also anger. A lot of anger.

“Move.”

“Closer?” Yunho pressed his body against Yoochun’s.

Yoochun hissed as he was forced into the desk.

“You know you want it.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut, and Yunho must have taken that as an invitation. His lips pressed against Yoochun’s neck. Yoochun took in quick angry breaths. He was so tired of being manipulated and controlled by this man. When Yunho slid a thigh between his legs, Yoochun growled and shoved him hard. Yunho barely moved, but it was enough to get him off Yoochun’s body.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

Yoochun inhaled and his eyes shut as the world spun a bit. God, he hated that sentence. Hated it so much. Yunho always said it. After coming home late, coming home drunk, coming home smelling like someone else’s perfume or aftershave, after yelling at Yoochun for not cooking him dinner, after refusing to let him go out, and then going out himself, leaving Yoochun alone. Always alone.

He felt Yunho’s lips coming closer.

“I hate you,” Yoochun whispered, and then their lips pressed together.

“I’ve always hated you,” Yunho replied.

A sob escaped from Yoochun’s throat.

Yunho chuckled and kept kissing him, trying to push past Yoochun lips.

“No,” Yoochun said. He bit Yunho’s lower lip hard enough to break skin.

Yunho broke away with a cry. He licked the sore spot, glared at Yoochun and growled. His hands tightened around Yoochun’s body.

“Get the fuck off me,” Yoochun said, but he cursed himself when his voice wavered.

“You so want it. And you want it hard and fast and painful.”

Yoochun let out a single laugh and then smirked. “If you could give me that, then we could talk, but you have no idea what painful means.”

Yoochun took Yunho’s moment of confusion to push him off, and then he rolled over the desk and put it between them.

“Junsu!” Yoochun yelled.

And almost instantly the door opened.

“What’s up, bro?” Junsu asked in English.

It made Yoochun smile.

Changmin appeared behind Junsu. “Are you two done talking?”

“No,” Yunho said.

“Yes,” Yoochun replied. “I never want to see you again. Ever. Get married, have a miserable life. I don’t give a fuck about you anymore.”

Yunho smirked. “You’re a horrible liar, Yoochun. You still love me.”

Yoochun crossed his arms and for once, didn’t let the hurt show on his face. “Leave. Now.”

“See you later, baby. Gentlemen.” Yunho gave them a short bow and then left the office.

Yoochun’s eyes shut and he slid down the wall. The first tear didn’t fall until Junsu’s arms wrapped around him.

“Ah, honey, tell me what happened?”

With gasping breaths, Yoochun somehow managed to go through their chat.

“And god, Jusnu, it felt so good to have him next to me. So fucking good. I just wanted to hold him and apologize and kiss him.”

Junsu kissed his head. “I know, but you didn’t and you stood up to him and told him to fuck off. That’s a good step in truly getting over him. You’ve made a lot of great decisions this week.”

“And some stupid ones.”

Junsu laughed. “Well, yeah. I mean, it’s you.”

Yoochun pinched his side and Junsu pulled away, laughing more. He took Yoochun’s hands and helped him stand. He kissed Yoochun’s cheek.

“Changmin is going to be really, really nice and let me leave and go out to dinner with you.”

“What?” Changmin said from the door.

Junsu turned a sharp glare at him and Changmin scowled and then said, “Fine. Yoochun, tell me you’re going to work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’ll be here, but I’m not opening.”

“Good. Get the fuck out, both of you, and Junsu, I know he needs comfort and all that, but don’t you dare do anything with him.”

Junsu let go of Yoochun and moved to Changmin. “Come on, Minnie. Trust me, okay?” He kissed Changmin’s frown. “Please. I promised, didn’t I?”

He nodded.

“And if you don’t trust me, trust Yoochun. He’s my greatest friend and he would never ever ,ever let me fuck this up with you.

“Damn straight,” Yoochun said.

Changmin grinned. “I know, I know. I just … keep thinking about you two and …”

“And Yoochun is too much of a bottom to satisfy me,” Junsu said, voice deep, “and he can’t hold me up against a wall like you do, and god, your cock just fills me up and his always leaves me wanting more.”

“Hey, fuck you,” Yoochun said.

Changmin chuckled, and then frowned. “So all you like about me is the sex?”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Crazy bastard. No. Your snark, your ambition, your motivation, your control, your purpose. I love it all, Min. I love you.”

Both Changmin and Yoochun inhaled.

Changmin gathered Junsu close, arms around his waist. Junsu’s arms went around his neck. Yoochun saw Changmin’s lips move, but knew he hadn’t said anything aloud.

“Just say it, Min,” Yoochun said

And Changmin jerked away. “W-what?”

Yoochun walked around them. “Just say it. I’ll be out front, working. Junsu, come and get me when you’re ready to go.”

Junsu didn’t reappear for another half hour.

Yoochun looked up from a latte he was making and shook his head with a smile. “If that’s not a ‘I just got fucked by my boss in his office’ smile, I don’t know what is.”

Junsu laughed. “Come on. Let’s go to dinner. I’m suddenly starving.”

They walked down the street to a little ramen shop and flirted shamelessly with the young waitresses until the cook yelled at them from the kitchen. They left the shop with all three waitresses’ numbers and walked, holding hands, down the street.

“Let’s go get a drink or something,” Junsu said.

“Don’t you have to run home to Changmin?” Yoochun teased.

“No. I left him quite satisfied in his office. He should be okay for the rest of the night.”

“Where do you want to go?”

Junsu shrugged. “Don’t care. Drinking, dancing.”

“No dancing.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t keep my hands off you when you’re dancing.”

“Too true.” His face lit up. “Hey, didn’t you say that Jae was a bartender? Let’s go bother him.”

“I don’t know where he bartends. Hang on.” Yoochun dug his cell phone out of his pocket and sent Jae a text.

= Junsu and I are bored. Where do you work? =  
\+ kkk, the Underground +  
= you work at a straight bar??? =  
\+ remember day 1? I said it was more like I didn’t care. Girls do it for me too. +

Yoochun frowned at his phone and then sighed.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

Junsu snatched the phone from his hand and read their conversation. He scoffed. “That bothers you.”

Knowing he couldn’t lie to his best friend, Yoochun didn’t say anything and snatched his phone back. He flagged down a cab. He sent Jae a text saying they were on their way.

Junsu was smart and kept his mouth shut during the ride, but there was this annoying smirk on his face that Yoochun wanted to smack off.

The Underground was crowded. Girls and guys drinking and dancing. Loud poppy music. They made their way to the bar.

“God, his hair is gorgeous that color,” Junsu shouted in his ear.

Yoochun nodded.

Jae’s hair was tangled in a mass of stylish sections. Yoochun couldn’t describe it. The lights glittered on his earrings. He wore a bright blue shirt and tight, tight blue jeans.

“What the hell?” Junsu asked. “Did he paint those pants on his body?”

Yoochun didn’t reply or smile. He was leaning on the bar, smiling widely at a girl who was leaning on her elbow making eyes at him. Yoochun felt himself clench and forced his hands to relax from their fists.

“He’s not yours,” Junsu crooned.

“I know,” Yoochun bit out.

But then Jae looked up and saw them and his smile widened even further. He said something to the girl and immediately came up to them.

“Hey!” He bent over the bar and kissed Yoochun’s cheek. “What’s up?”

Yoochun fought a blush, but Junsu giggled.

“We were bored,” Junsu said.

“You want a drink?”

“Yes,” Junsu said immediately.

When Yoochun opened his mouth to protest, Junsu said, “Just one won’t kill me, Chunnie. Leave me alone. Give me something fruity to counteract all the straightness around here.”

Jae laughed. “What do you want, Chunnie?” he asked and then licked his lips.

Yoochun smiled. “A Screaming Orgasm. Sex on the Beach. A Blow Job. You know, the usual.”

Jae eyes filled with lust and then he kissed Yoochun again, a peck on the lips and said, “I know just what you need.”

“You always do.”

Jae turned away and Yoochun was sure he used his model walk to show off his ass.

Junsu giggled next to him. “Man, you are sooooo in love.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“He’ll break your heart, Chunnie.”

“Yeah. I know.”

They were quiet. Yoochun watched as Jae mixed their drinks. Another bartender came up to him and they talked a bit. Jae turned and looked at him and smiled and then turned back, more talking, and Yoochun had a huge urge to know what Jae was saying about him.

“Stop worrying,” Junsu said. “He really likes you.”

Yoochun sighed.

Jae brought over their drinks, another big smile on his face. “Here you are, Su-ah. A Salty Balls.”

Junsu burst out laughing.

Yoochun chuckled and shook his head. “That’s one of his favorite drinks.”

“Really?”

Junsu was still giggling and trying to take a sip.

“Yeah, he likes to ask bar tenders if he can taste their salty balls.”

Jae smiled. “Well, for you. I was thinking you needed a Screaming Orgasm, but you’re not that type. So here you go. A Kinky Orgasm.”

Junsu almost spit out his drink.

Yoochun took the drink. “Thanks. I haven’t had one of these for days.”

“You’re overdue.” Jaejoong winked at him. “Give me fifteen minutes and I can take a break.”

“Okay.”

Jae kissed his cheek one more time and then went to the other side of the bar to take orders.

“Let’s go dance, Chunnie,” Junsu said as soon as Yoochun took the last swallow of his drink.

“Straight club, remember.”

“Yeah, I know. So let’s go dance with sexy girls.”

Yoochun shook his head, but followed his best friend out to the dance floor. Almost immediately they had girls rubbing up on them and giving them sexy looks. Junsu was an incredible dancer. Yoochun was okay, he knew the moves, but he never could relax enough to really get into it. Junsu always told him that he was a better dancer drunk than sober.

They had only been dancing for a few minutes when hands slinked around Yoochun’s waist and lips pressed against his neck.

“Follow me,” Jae said in his ear.

Yoochun looked for Junsu, met his eyes and indicated that he was following Jae. Junsu nodded. Jae took Yoochun’s hand and led him through the crowd to a door in the back. There was a small kitchen and shelves and shelves of alcohol. A few of the other employees smirked as they walked by. And then Jae opened another door and Yoochun exited the building to a back alley.

“Did you enjoy your Kinky Orgasm?”

“Of course. Junsu wants to know if your pants are painted on.”

Jaejoong smiled. He ran hands down his hips and sides and then turned around and rubbed his ass. “They are pretty tight.”

“You’re a tease.”

“So are you.”

“You’re also really bad at hiding your emotions,” Jae said. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Yoochun sighed. “Kiss me first.”

Jae snaked his arms around Yoochun’s waist and pulled him close. Their lips met in a chaste kiss that made Yoochun shiver. His hands found their way into Jae’s burgundy hair.

“If you keep kissing me like this, I’m going to start thinking we’re together, and you’ve already told me once today that you can’t do that, so you really need to stop sending me mixed signals.”

“I know.”

Their lips melted together again.

“I had a chat with Yunho today.”

Jae froze and pulled away. “When?”

“At the café.”

“And?”

Yoochun broke away from his arms and started pacing. “And what? He’s an asshole. When his little ploys to take him back didn’t work, he dropped the act and tried to force himself on me. I bit his lip when he kissed me and he made some crack about giving me the pain I needed and I laughed at him, because he has no idea.”

Yoochun went back to Jae. “Damn it, Jae. I want this so much, but ..”

“I meant it, earlier. I haven’t had sex with anyone, Chunnie, and I never, ever go more than a day without it. As Demon or Angel, I can always find someone to go home with. But everyone I saw, everyone that offered, wasn’t the one I wanted. I know that now, you’re okay with the jobs, but later, what happens later? Junsu let slip once that you’re a jealous, over protective bastard sometimes.”

“Come over tonight,” Yoochun said quickly. “I have no food or furniture, but I’d really like it if you would.”

“Mixed signal, YooYum.”

“Come over so I can give you more mixed signals.”

Jae smiled and shook his head. “You’re not the only one in this mess, you know. I haven’t met someone like you in such a long time.”

“Someone like me?”

“Someone I can be myself around. I don’t have to wear the Angel mask or the Demon persona. I like you.” Jae hugged him tightly. “You’re my YooYum.”

Yoochun took a deep breath of Jae’s hair. “I like you, too, but I’m terrified of being so close to someone else again.”

“There’s always risk involved,” Jae said. “Always risk when your emotions are going crazy. I’ve been hurt, too, so I know about the fear. But I’m willing to risk it. Are you?”

Yoochun couldn’t answer. Because he wasn’t sure. No, he couldn’t go through pain like this again, but Jae was right. There was always risk when love was on the line.

Yoochun kissed him. He returned the soft, touch of a tongue as the kiss deepened. Jae was shaking. Yoochun pulled away and then smiled. “If you’re willing to risk it, then come over.”

Jae grinned. “Okay.”

They kissed until one of the other bar tenders poked his head out the door and told Jae that having sex in an alley was a good way to get diseases.

“We’re screwed then,” Jae said with a laugh.

“Here.” Yoochun dug his hand into Jae’s pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He entered his security code and then handed it back.

“I don’t get off until two, but I’ll be there,” Jae said and kissed him one more time.


	10. SUNLIGHT

Yoochun collapsed into his new home.

Actually collapsed and lay in the entry way, gasping.

_Fuck. Why here, Yoochun?_

He kicked his shoes off, and when he caught a whiff of vomit, he remembered why. He pulled his pants and shirt off and rolled them into a ball. He found a pair of sweat pants in a box and then went to the end of his hall to the trash shoot to throw the soiled clothes away.

In the half hour that he and Jae had been making out in the alley, Junsu had downed three more drinks. Yoochun had to peel him away from some girl’s lips. He extracted a promise from Jae that Changmin would never know about this and then took Junsu home.

Junsu threw up on him in the cab.

Junsu whimpered and cried for his Minnie for about five minutes before passing out. Yoochun had stayed until one, just to make sure Junsu was deeply asleep and in no danger of dying, and then walked home. The nice thing about his new place was that it was closer to Junsu apartment and his brother’s apartment.

Yoochun was exhausted. After using the bathroom and finding half a bottle of warm water, he dug through a box for a pillow and a thin blanket and curled up on the floor. He shifted, wondering if he’d ever get to sleep, when suddenly someone was shaking him.

“YooYum, come on, wake up for just a moment.”

Yoochun rolled into Jae’s arms and moaned. Jae coaxed him awake with quiet words and then pulled on his arm. Yoochun crawled and his hand hit soft, warm fabric. He fell into the makeshift bed with another moan.

Jae chuckled. “I figured you’d have nothing to sleep on.”

“Mmm, thank you, JaeJae.”

More warmth wrapped around him and a soft kiss pressed into hair. Yoochun took a deep breath, snuggled up against Jae’s chest and went back to sleep.

He woke up to bright light and heat along his side. He winced at the sun streaming through the windows. Getting window coverings first.

Everything was so warm. The arm across his stomach, the breath on his neck, the sun soaking into the blankets.

Yoochun vaguely remembered waking up when Jae arrived and moving to the blankets. He propped up enough to see that Jae had brought over enough blankets to almost make a full bed. He grinned down at the sleeping man and then curled back into him. His breath caught when his leg brushed against Jae’s boxer-clad erection. And Jae’s body jerked just a tiny bit.

Yoochun wanted to touch him, have Jae wake up with his cock down his throat or in his ass. It was tempting, but the talk they had yesterday came back to him.

It wasn’t fair to Jae. It was almost if Yoochun was leading him on.

Yoochun sighed. When Jae shifted again, Yoochun realized he had been idly tracing the curves of muscles along Jae’s arm. He stopped and then moved to get up.

Jae’s arms tightened around his middle.

“No,” Jae muttered. “Sleep more.”

Yoochun smiled and allowed himself to be held down. Jae swung a leg over his thighs, pressing his erection against Yoochun’s hip. Yoochun grabbed the edge of a blanket and pulled it over their heads, throwing them into a shadowy enclosure. Jae kissed his neck.

“YooYum?”

“Hm?”

“Did you know that you snore?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah, sometimes I do.”

“It’s cute.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Crazy for you.”

Yoochun frowned and sighed.

“Are you going to spoil this moment?” Jae asked.

“How?”

“I don’t know, but this is nice and you went all tense and—”

“Sorry, Jae.”

“You called me JaeJae last night. I liked it.”

That made Yoochun smile. Jae’s lips pressed against his neck again, and then under his jaw, along his jaw to that soft spot just below his ear, and then across his cheek to the edge of his mouth. Yoochun stopped him from kissing him. And Jae frowned.

“I need to shower and brush stale liquor out of my mouth.”

Jae pouted.

“Stay and sleep. I know you’re tired. I’m going to go shower.”

“Don’t be too long, or I may come and join you.”

Yoochun kissed his cheek, and then moved away. “Keep the blankets warm.”

Jae made an agreeing noise.

Yoochun went to the box he was sure his shower things were in. The shower things he had at his brother’s apartment. Not Yunho’s that he should have tossed out the moment he could.

“Fuck,” he said quietly.

His body wash had cracked open, covering everything in the box with soap. He sighed and salvaged the bottle and as much soap as he could to at least last him for a few days. He used the shower in the normal bathroom. The master bath still made him a bit uncomfortable. Hell, even this bathroom had tile everywhere and granite countertops. He really shouldn’t have bought this place, but Junsu’s little whispers about how he deserved it and how he needed it and how a two bedroom wasn’t that big had convinced his turmoil-filled mind.

Yoochun sighed as the hot water cascaded around him. He soaked for a long time, wondering briefly how long he had until Jae came to join him. Jae was probably asleep. Thinking of Jae all curled up in those blankets, wearing only boxers, his muscles and skin and body and … Yoochun shivered. His cock was growing, but when he shut his eyes to calm himself down, all he could see was Jae in his bathtub, soap and water sliding down his back.

Fuck.

He slid his hand down his hip and grabbed his cock. If he was going to last the morning without being hard around Jae, he was going to have to take care of it now. He turned around so the heavy spray pounded his back and shoulders. A dab of conditioner later, and he stroked himself, mind full of images of Jae’s body.

God, he wanted to explore it and taste it and run his fingers across the bare skin around and under his cock. He wanted to play with his piercings with his tongue and slide hands down his thighs, and fuck, then he remembered the one time he actually got to finger Jae’s ass and his body shook and tightened and he came all over the shower wall.

As soon as he got his breath back, he finished washing and then shut the water off.

A red robe he didn’t own hung on the back of the door. There was a note pinned to it.

_For my YooYum, Consider it a housewarming gift. Jae_

Yoochun smiled. He dried off and then slipped the fluffy robe around him.

And then he stopped. Had Jae hung this up while he was jerking off? Not like it mattered. Jae had seen him naked how many times now?

He left the bathroom and followed the smell of coffee and food to the kitchen. Jae was at the stove, stirring something. Yoochun wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck.

“Smells good.”

“Me or the food?”

“Both.” Yoochun placed soft bites along the back of his neck. “And the coffee. The coffee smells exceptionally good. But I don’t have any coffee so this is just a dream.”

Jae laughed. “You said you didn’t have any food, so I went home and grabbed some things last night before coming over.”

“Thanks for the robe.”

“It looks good on you.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it’d look better wrapped around both of us.”

“Or on the kitchen floor?”

“It would definitely look better on the kitchen floor.”

“Well, after you drink your coffee and eat your breakfast, then you can take the robe off.”

Yoochun smiled and with one more kiss just below Jae’s ear, he pulled away and leaned against the counter.

“Junsu sent you a text apologizing for throwing up on you.”

“I should know better than to leave him at a bar alone.”

“And Changmin sent you a text saying thank you for not taking him to his place.”

Yoochun laughed. “I almost did. Man, Junsu was whining for him.”

Jae set a plate of rice and eggs and kimchi on the counter in front of him, and then leaned in and stole a kiss.

“This looks great. I usually eat instant noodles for breakfast.”

Jae sat on the counter next to Yoochun and they ate in silence for awhile.

Yoochun couldn’t help smiling. This was amazingly nice. Perfect. Almost. It reminded him of early mornings when Yunho actually ate breakfast, but without the stress and tension that Yoochun hadn’t even realized was in their relationship. With Jae it was calm, relaxed. A silence that was comfortable, that Yoochun didn’t feel he needed to fill with inane chatter.

And Jae’s leg was pressed against him.

Maybe stroking off wasn’t going to be enough to keep him under control.

“Do you have to work today?” Jae asked.

“Sometime. I told Changmin I’d come in, but I figure I’ll show up at one or two and then close the store for him. What about you?”

“Night photo shoot.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, but the wardrobe is …” Jae shook his head.

“What?”

“The wardrobe is almost non-existent and we’re shooting in front of Exile.”

Yoochun almost spit out his coffee at the name of Uncut Diamond’s biggest rival. “Won’t that be a conflict of interests?”

Jae smiled. “Yes, but I’ve been promised by the photographer that my face won’t be shown.”

“Dare I ask what will be shown?”

“Oh, you know. Skin, nipples, barely there underwear. It’s an ad for jeans, and the premise for it is some guy that’s lost his jeans.”

“Nice.”

“I’m actually really excited about it. This really famous photographer named Park Jaebom is doing the shooting and he specifically asked for me after seeing a few of my other ads and it’s a bit nerve wracking.”

“Sounds like a great opportunity.”

“It is.”

“You better show me pictures.”

“I can give you a preview if you want it.”

Yoochun laughed. “If I want it? I’ve been about three seconds from jumping you since I got out of the shower.”

Jae smiled. “Tell you what? I go shower, you do the dishes and we’ll meet back in our little bed in ten minutes.”

Yoochun unbelted the robe as he talked. “I’m not sure I want to wait that long.”

Jae jumped up off the counter and practically sprinted to the hall. “Too bad,” he said. “I need to shower.”

Yoochun contemplated running after him, and then smiled. He could wait ten minutes. He took his coffee out to the living room. He walked over their makeshift bed. Jaejoong had brought over five different blankets. Most of them dark colors, but one was shockingly bright orange. He set his coffee down and rearranged the pile, straightening and putting the orange one on top. He needed bold and loud and uncertainty.

Yoochun moved to the window and stared out over the city. He was pretty sure he could handle a relationship with Jaejoong. Life with Yunho had been fragile. There was an underlying, constant fear that Yunho would leave him. There was no fear with Jae. Hell, Yoochun tried to be afraid that Jae would run off with Kibum or some girl from the bar or a client. The thought hurt, but it wasn’t scary.

And besides, he needed bold and loud and uncertainty.

Jae’s footsteps fell behind him.

And there was another difference. He always, always tensed when Yunho came up behind him. As Jae’s hands found their way into his robe, Yoochun relaxed and leaned into his body. Lips pressed against his neck.

“What are you thinking about?” Jae asked.

“You.”

“And?”

“And I like you a lot. And it’d be stupid to let fear get in the way of us having a relationship.”

“Yes, it would.”

Yoochun took another sip of coffee. “Trusting you is going to be difficult.”

“Trusting anyone you barely know is difficult.”

Yoochun set his coffee cup on the window sill and then turned around. Jae slid his hands along Yoochun’s skin and under the robe, and then he pressed his naked body against Yoochun’s.

“You were right. It does look better wrapped around both of us.”

Yoochun smiled.

Jae broke away, took Yoochun’s hand and walked backwards, smiling at him.

“What’s with the orange blanket on top?” Jae asked.

Yoochun smirked. “It won’t show come stains like the darker colors will.”

Jae laughed. He fell to his knees, pulling Yoochun down with him. Their lips met in a steamy kiss, Jae’s hands inching under the robe again. Yoochun shrugged out of it, tossing it to the side of the blankets. But when Jae tried to push him backwards, Yoochun broke away from his kiss.

“Nope. Not happening, JaeJae.”

“What?” Jae asked even as he let Yoochun push him down to the blankets.

“Your mouth has been all over this body and my mouth is jealous. I want to lick your skin and torture your piercings and taste you and—”

Yoochun closed his mouth over the skin just above Jae’s stomach.

“Oh, fuck,” Jae said and arched into his mouth.

Yoochun licked up his chest and neck, pausing to nip at his Adam’s apple and then continuing over his chin and to his mouth. The kiss was sloppy and hard. Yoochun slid hands over Jae’s arms and he entwined their fingers. With a gentle tug and then a harder push, Yoochun pinned Jae’s hands above his head. Jae whimpered.

“I know you’re stronger than me,” Yoochun said against his lips, “but humor me.”

Jae’s lips quirked in a smile that turned to a gasp when Yoochun’s mouth moved to his neck. The kisses turned to bites along his collar bone.

“Don’t mark me, YooYum,” Jae gasped. “Photo shoot, remember?”

“Fuck,” Yoochun said and then smiled. “Fine, but you owe me one day.”

He held Jae’s wrists more tightly as Jae’s body arched up. Yoochun ran the flat of tongue down Jae’s chest and then swirled it around his nipple, never touching.

Jae’s gasping breath filled the apartment.

And then someone rang the doorbell.

“Fuck,” Jae shouted.

“It’s probably just Junsu. Hang on.”

Without moving from his straddling position, Yoochun reached for his phone on the floor. He sent Junsu a text.

~ busy. I’ll call you later, unless someone is dying. If someone is dying, ring the bell again ~  
= tell Jae I said hello =

Yoochun laughed and relayed the message.

“Mood killer,” Jae said with a frown.

“Then we’ll just have to bring it back.”

Yoochun started over, soft kisses turning deep, mouth trailing along his face and neck.

“Is this where I was before we were interrupted?” Yoochun asked, lips skimming Jae’s nipple.

“God, yes, Yoochun, fuck.”

Yoochun smirked and touched the tip of his tongue to Jae’s nipple piercing. Jae gasped. Yoochun took a deep breath and then closed his mouth around it. Sucking, rolling it on his tongue, biting. Jae’s pleadings grew louder, and his now free hands, wrapped in Yoochun’s hair. Yoochun slid his mouth over, licking between his chest, and then tortured and played with the other one. He switched, back and forth, until both were red and sore and Jae was shaking.

“The redness should fade in a few hours,” he whispered, and then moved his mouth down, licking every curve of muscle on his chest and stomach. His tongue found that ticklish spot on his ribs and he manipulated it, lightly licking until Jae was half gasping and half laughing and trying to push his head away.

“Okay, okay,” Yoochun said, and then moved his licks down Jae’s abs. His cheek brushed against Jae’s leaking erection.

“Take the edge off,” Yoochun muttered.

“God please, please, please.”

Yoochun smiled and licked up the length of his cock. Jae bucked up with a gasp that turned into a scream when Yoochun took him in his mouth. Jae’s fingers dug into Yoochun’s shoulders, body arching up as Yoochun moved down, pushing Jae completely down his throat. Yoochun wanted to control it, but then smirked. Jae wasn’t going to last long enough for him to control it. He held himself up, hands on the blanket and hummed, moaned and sent vibrations and shivers through Jae’s body. And then Jae’s cock jerked in his mouth and Yoochun held Jae’s hips down and stopped and swallowed, tightening his throat and mouth, until Jae’s back arched and he cried out and came down Yoochun’s throat.

Yoochun slid him in and out of his mouth a few more times and then kissed his way back up Jae’s chest heaving with deep breaths.

“What about you?” Jae managed. “Take the edge off?”

Yoochun chuckled and kissed Jae’s neck. “I did that in the shower. Roll over and let me abuse your back.”

Yoochun rolled to the side, head propped up on an elbow. Jae pushed up to his elbows, and then stared at him. Yoochun smiled. “Yes?”

Jae shook his head. “Nothing.”

With his free hand, Yoochun pushed at his hip. Jae shifted and lay on his stomach, arms bent above his head. Yoochun straddled him, and then leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. Jae shivered and moaned when Yoochun’s cock slid over his ass. God, he wanted to bite him. Hard. Leave teeth imprints all along his back. He settled for little nips, but he made sure that Jae knew that next time they weren’t going to be so little. Yoochun licked down his spine, and then sat back on his feet.

“You have a gorgeous ass, did you know that?” Yoochun asked, kneading each cheek and then bending down to kiss and bite them.

“Yes, I did know that. What are going to do to it?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Stuff.”

He spread Jae open and licked him. “In your preparations for coming over, you didn’t by any chance bring lube, did you?”

Jae let out a shaky laugh. “In my bag.”

“Hold tight then.”

Yoochun rolled away and praised Whoever that Jae’s bag wasn’t clear across the room. He crawled to it, unzipped it and then smiled. Jae had brought toys, too.

“Being a little presumptuous about today’s activities, weren’t you, JaeJae?”

Jae shrugged. “Haven’t you heard the saying, always be prepared?”

Yoochun laughed and dug through it until he saw a bright yellow bottle. He crawled over to Jae and then kissed the back of his thighs. He ran a teasing hand up the inside of each thigh, pausing to cup his balls and give them each a quick lick. Jae lifted his hips with a moan. Yoochun spread him open again and licked him.

“Oh, god, more, YooYum, more.”

Yoochun took his time despite Jae’s pleadings and Jae pushing against his face. He licked his hole, around the edge, dipping past just enough to get Jae to moan and then pulling away to continue licking. After one such incident and Jae’s moans turned to whimpers, Yoochun finally pushed his tongue into him. A single finger followed, and Jae mewled and clutched the blankets in his fists. Jae was tight. Tighter than Yoochun thought and he wondered when the last time was that Jae had bottomed. He’d ask, but not right now, not with Jae turning into an incoherent mess under his fingers. He carefully pressed in another finger, but Jae hissed and he pulled it back out.

He kissed the side of his ass and then pulled away long enough to cover his fingers in lube, and then poured some right on his crack.

“Fuck, that’s cold,” Jae said, and then moaned when Yoochun rubbed his fingers on him, warming it up.

He slid a single finger in again, waiting and watching as Jae’s pink hole clenched around him. And then Jae demanded more. He moved, finger fucking him slowly and then added a second one. Jae hissed again, but this time full of lust instead of pain.

The slow preparation was torture for Yoochun. His cock was hard and ready and already dripping.

A third finger slid in and Jae moaned for more. But still Yoochun waited, stretching him, kissing the skin of his ass and thighs. He pulled his fingers together and very, very carefully pushed four into Jae’s body. Jae’s back arched with a cry and he rutted against the blankets, fucking himself on Yoochun's fingers.

“Please, Yum, please, god. I can’t ... I want you now. Please.”

Yoochun decided that he quite liked the sound of Jae begging. He took his fingers out and just watched Jae’s loosened hole quiver and try to relax as Jae took deep, shuddering breaths. Yoochun kissed up his back and then with hands on Jae’s hips, rolled him onto his back. Jae followed eagerly, and then Yoochun fell over him and they kissed, deep and needy. Jae’s legs wrapped around Yoochun’s body and his cock slid over Jae’s hole. Jae whimpered and thrust up, trying, but failing to get Yoochun inside him.

Yoochun smiled and Jae cursed. “Fuck me, Yoochun, now.”

Yoochun reached between them and took his cock. He held it against Jae’s hole and pushed just enough to breach him. Jae threw his head back with a cry and then arched his body again, using his legs as leverage and Yoochun’s cock slid deep into his ass.

They both cried out.

“Move, please, move more move more move.”

Yoochun’s eyes crossed, but he pulled out and then in again, trying to go slow as Jae begged him for faster. Jae’s hand was already working his cock, stroking fast. Yoochun covered his mouth with his again and moved, the third push burying him in Jae’s body. Jae moaned into his kisses, body still rising to meet every one of Yoochun's thrusts. Yoochun gave him more, slammed into him faster, but Jae’s hand threw off the rhythm and Yoochun growled. He pulled out, ignored Jae’s whimper and with harsh hands rolled him to his stomach again. He grabbed Jae’s hips and lifted them up, pulling Jae onto his cock. Jae screamed, face pressed into the blankets and then pushed back to meet Yoochun's thrusts. Their bodies slapping together led a swift cadence in time with their moans. Sweat pooled along Jae’s back and plastered Yoochun’s hair to his neck and face. He reached a hand under Jae’s body and tugged on the belly button piercing until Jae’s body squirmed in time with Yoochun’s thrusts.

And Jae never stopped stroking his cock.

Yoochun wanted to see it. He paused long enough to tighten an arm around Jae and then pulled him up, sitting back on his feet, knees spread and still thrusting into Jae’s body now pressed against his front. Jae tangled a hand in Yoochun’s hair and their faces turned and lips and tongue met in a sloppy kiss. Yoochun's fingers twisted the nipple piercing. Pleasure swam and ebbed, coiled and jerked through Yoochun’s body. Jae broke away from Yoochun with a gasp and then sagged against him, hand still flying over his cock, breath coming in shorter. Yoochun watched as Jae’s cock hardened, twitched. He bit at the piercing in Jae’s ear.

“Yoochun, fuck, Yoochun.”

A dab of white suddenly appeared at the tip and then more followed and covered Jae’s hand and stomach as his body froze and jerked and clenched around Yoochun. Yoochun’s arm tightened around him, and then he stole Jae’s gasps away with another kiss.

“Lay down,” Jae whispered against his lips, and Yoochun complied. Jae rode him for a moment and then twisted around, Yoochun almost slipped from his body, then Jae settled on his knees and pushed Yoochun back inside. Yoochun moaned, and then Jae slowly moved up and down. He leaned forward, elbows on the sides of Yoochun’s head and kissed him deeply.

“Give me your come, JaeJae,” Yoochun said.

Jae scooped up a finger full and spread it against Yoochun’s lips. He opened his mouth and licked it up, lathering Jae’s fingers as he brought up more. He thrust into Jae harder, gripping his hips. Jae sat up, hands clutching at Yoochun’s chest muscles, head thrown back. The teasing ebbs of pleasure returned, wrapping Yoochun in physical torture, pulling at his body. He couldn’t move anymore and Jae rode him, hard and fast, slamming is ass down on him, until Yoochun felt like his body was being torn in half. He threw his head back with an agonized cry and came, Jae’s body dragging his orgasm out over long moments.

His legs fell, arms flopped as he went boneless, gasping. Jae fell next to him, both moaning as Yoochun slipped out of him. He managed a kiss when Jae pressed lips against his, but he could do no more than curl an arm around Jae’s body, fingers barely touching his hip.

Their gasps again filled the quiet room.

“So I’m going to ask you now while you’re willing to agree to anything I say,” Jae whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Go out with me, like for real.”

“Like for real? What are you, a girl?” Yoochun said, and then half laughed.

Jae frowned.

Yoochun smiled. “I sort of think intense, late morning sex on my living room floor is something only couples do.”

Jae smiled widely and snuggled into Yoochun’s side.

“But we’re not official until I take a nap,” Yoochun muttered. He grabbed the corner of the orange blanket and tugged and rolled until he was lying on Jae’s other side and they were cocooned together. The sun seeping through the blanket made everything warm and look like they were on fire.

Yoochun kissed him, tongues and lips drawing out caresses and moans from their hands and throats.

“Maybe I don’t need a nap,” Yoochun whispered, “so how about you get me to come one more time and then we’ll be official?”

Jae smirked. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“But,” Yoochun added forcefully, “no toys. Using toys is cheating.”

Jae pushed him to his back, straddled his hips and then leaned down and kissed him. “I don’t need toys, darling. I have my mouth.”


	11. PHOTOS

Yoochun sauntered into work, a big smile on his face. Jae had, quite thoroughly with fingers and tongue and mouth and throat, gotten him off rather quickly.

Junsu was out in the lobby, taking orders. He wore nice, black slacks and a white button down collared shirt. That was odd enough, but then Yoochun laughed. Junsu’s hair was in pigtails.

“What—”

And that’s all he could say before Junsu smiled warmly at the couple and then grabbed Yoochun’s arm and dragged him to the back.

“Did you know that I kissed a girl yesterday? A girl?” His voice was near screeching levels.

“Yes. I’m the one that pulled you off of her. And I’m the one who convinced you that it would be a bad idea to go to her house. You don’t remember?”

“No. I remember kissing her though, and oh my god.” He shivered. “Why do you let me get drunk?”

“Jae and I were gone for less than a half hour. I left you on the dance floor. How was I supposed to know you’d order more drinks?’”

“I didn’t. The girls kept buying me shots.”

“You didn’t have to drink them.”

“Yeah, and then this morning when Changmin stopped by, he kissed me and I broke away from him and the first thing out of my mouth was, ‘oh fuck I kissed a girl’. Yeah, he was not happy.”

“Hence the hair style?”

Junsu snorted. “And the fucking clothes.”

“I think you look cute,” Yoochun said and tugged on one of the pigtails.

Junsu yanked his head away. “Shut up.”

“You’re lucky you’re not in a skirt and high heels.”

Junsu cringed and lifted his pant leg, revealing lacy tights.

Yoochun laughed and laughed until Junsu started punching him. “Sorry. Ow! Stop. Sorry.” He took a deep breath. “Where is Changmin?”

“He had another lunch date with some girl.”

“That’s going to start bothering you.”

“Says the guy who’s in love with a stripper and a dominator.”

Yoochun smiled. “I told Jae that if it bothered me, then we’d deal with it then. It doesn’t right now.”

“And?”

“And what? It’s not like it was a declaration of love or anything,” Yoochun said. “We’re just … dating.”

Junsu squealed. “Yes. Changmin owes me sixty thousand won, baby.”

“What?”

“Ah, he had no faith in you.”

“I’m a little insulted, but not surprised, that you bet on it.”

“Oh, yeah, baby. It was an easy way to make some cash. I mean, come on. I know you. Changmin doesn’t. Not like I do anyway.”

“Very true. And you have yet to throw up on Changmin.”

Junsu giggled. “Yeah. You’re the only one lucky enough for that.”

“Oh, and you’re welcome. I had to give the cab driver some hefty cash for the cleaning bill.”

Junsu kissed his cheek. “Always looking out for me.”

“It’s what I do.”

Yoochun put a hand on the door, and then stopped and turned around. “Oh, and, just so you know, this morning. I topped.”

He left Junsu with his jaw hanging. Two seconds later, as Yoochun started to mix the drinks that Junsu was neglecting in order to gossip with him, Junsu slammed the door open and then hissed, “You did not.”

“Did, too. Text Jae and ask him if you don’t believe me.”

Junsu pulled out his phone and sent a furious text.

“He’s sleeping, so he may not answer you.”

“Sleeping?”

“Yeah, he has a late photo shoot tonight. And I wore him out.”

But Junsu’s phone vibrated. He looked at it and scoffed, and then showed it to me.

\+ lies. all lies. i was on top while I was riding his cock +

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah, we were like that for the last bit of it.”

“God, you’re such a girl even when you top. Make him do all the work.”

“Says the guy wearing tights.”

“Fuck off.”

Yoochun laughed again and left to go serve the drinks he made. Junsu went around the tables, smiling, circulating. Yoochun overheard him tell one table, “Just thought I’d do something different with it today,” and couldn’t help but laugh. Junsu scowled at him.

Some how through the day, Junsu managed to get every single detail of his conversation and morning sex with Jaejoong.

“So? No more lamenting over Yunho?”

“Nope. Fucker is gone for all I care.”

“And if he comes back here again?”

“I ignore him and let someone else serve him, and if I get a chance, spit in his drink.”

“Good.”

It was about eight, right after the dinner rush and right before the night rush, when Changmin stalked into the café. Junsu had been talking to customers, but immediately rose and smiled. And then he frowned.

Changmin’s parents, another couple and a pretty girl had followed Changmin in.

Yoochun eyes widened as Changmin walked through the lobby toward Junsu.

“Min?” Junsu said, voice shaking.

Changmin pulled Junsu by his neck and kissed him long and deep.

Yoochun’s gaze flew over to Changmin’s parents. His mom stared, and then did that thing in the movies: she put her hand on her head and swooned into her husband. The girl gasped and then turned crying into her mother’s shoulder.

Changmin broke away from Junsu. “This is why,” he practically shouted. “Him. Because of him. I am not going to marry one of these girls, Mother. I will not. I love him, and just him. Junsu is my life, Mother. He’s the reason I breathe. And if you don’t understand that, well, I guess that’s your problem then.”

“Son,” his father started and then stopped when his wife wailed. “You’ve broken her heart.”

“And every time I go to one of these stupid set ups, I break his. And mine. I won’t do it anymore, Father. I won’t. I’m twenty-four, and old enough to make my own decisions and he is my decision.”

Changmin’s father looked at Junsu. Junsu winced and then gave him a little wave. “Um, hello,” he said and then buried his face in Changmin’s arm.

Yoochun covered a laugh with a cough.

Changmin’s father looked around and then sighed. “We will talk about this tomorrow.”

Changmin nodded once, and his father led the others out of the café.

After a brief silence, Changmin sighed and then turned around, once more taking Junsu in his arms and kissing him. “I love you, Su.”

“I love you, too, Minnie-ah, but … but …”

“Ah, they’ll get over it. They love me, and I’m spoiled rotten.”

“I know, but … but …” And then he waved his hand around the café at all the guests still staring at them.

Changmin grinned. “You’re right. Let’s get out of here. Yoochun, clock Junsu out.”

Junsu stopped sputtering as Changmin led him out the door. The guests all watched as Changmin practically shoved Junsu into a taxi, and then they were all chattering and throwing questions at Yoochun.

“Are they really in love?” one of the younger girls asked with a frown.

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah, they are.”

“But I thought you and Junsu-oppa were … together,” another said.

“We’re just friends.”

“Do you have a boyfriend?”

Yoochun smiled. “Yeah.”

One of the girls nudged the other one. “Remember that hot blond guy.”

“Ooh, the pretty one with the amazing body?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes, that one. But he has dark red hair now.”

“Oh, wow. I bet he looks amazing.”

“Oh my god, speak of the devil.”

Yoochun turned and smiled widely at Jaejoong making his way across the lobby. He was in a tight black tank and a pair of ratty looking jeans that probably cost him a fortune. And then Yoochun turned to the girls. “Not the devil. He’s just a demon.”

“Talking bad about me?” Jae asked and pecked Yoochun’s cheek.

The girls giggled.

“We were admiring your hair,” Yoochun replied.

“And his muscles,” one of the girls muttered and they broke out into nervous giggles.

“Yes, and those,” Yoochun said.

Jae smiled and then flexed his arm. “Feel it,” he said to the girls.

More giggles.

“Go on.”

With a look at Yoochun, one of the girls ran her hand over his arm and then sighed.

“You’ll never get a chance like this,” Jae said, and the other one, blushing deep red, reached up and squeezed his arm.

His smile widened. “Now, scat. Let me flirt with my man for a bit.”

They girls left, chattering away (Oh, he has to be a god or something.) and laughing.

“First, they call you a devil, and then they call you a god.”

Jae shrugged. “Just the effect I have on people. That didn’t bother you?”

“Not really,” Yoochun replied, but he looked away.

“It did a little bit.”

Yoochun held up two fingers really close to each other. “Okay, a tiny bit, but I was licking that muscle earlier today, so I’m alright.”

Jae smiled. “You know, I’ve been here for almost five minutes and you haven’t taken my order yet.”

“I know what you came for, and we don’t have blow jobs on the menu, darling.” Yoochun turned around and started making Jae a latte.

“What would Changmin say to this blatant, awful customer service?”

“Considering that Changmin is probably at home eating Junsu’s ass, I doubt he’ll care.”

“Ooh, story behind that. What happened?”

“He barged in here, parents in tow, and kissed Junsu and practically told his parents to fuck off.”

“Wow. Really?”

“Yeah, they’ve been setting him up on these dates with socialites and he just got sick of it because it was hurting Junsu.”

“Good for him. Junsu talked about it once. I mean, not really talked about it, but I could tell it bothered him.”

Yoochun handed him his coffee. “You don’t have time to visit the office with me, do you?”

Jae smiled. “Unfortunately, no.”

“Too bad. That tank top needs to be ripped off.”

“Okay, so I lied. I do have time, but—” Jae lifted the side of his shirt up. The girls tittered in the background. On Jae’s hip was a small purple mark.

Yoochun grinned. “I would say that I’m sorry, but … yeah, I’m not.”

“I’m lucky it’s only the one,” Jae said.

“Thank my self control.”

“I’d rather destroy it. Tomorrow.”

“Tonight.”

“I won’t have energy tonight. Photo shoots are exhausting.”

“How late is the shoot going to run?”

“I don’t know. Until Park Jaebom-shi is satisfied. You going to stop by and watch?”

“I won’t distract you, will I?”

“No. Security won’t let you close enough to distract me.”

Yoochun leaned over the counter and kissed him. Long, lazy with a questing tongue. He pulled back, leaving Jae breathless with eyes shut. “Just remember that I’ll be there and don’t let it distract you.”

“Fucker,” Jae whispered.

“See you later.” Yoochun kissed him one more time before Jae left.

Less than three hours later, Yoochun climbed out of a cab in front of Exile. The three story club was all windows, not the kind you could see into of course. Each window had a row of white lights on one side, made to look like the bars of jail cell. The name of the club scrolled neon red above the door. The plaza was full of trees and bushes, and there was a small fountain right in the middle. It was currently roped off and full of people. Some held lights and screens. There were three racks of clothes and a table of accessories.

Yoochun walked toward the yellow caution tape, and a security guard eyed him. Yoochun smiled and gestured with his coffee cup towards Jae and the photographer. “I’m the model’s boyfriend. I’m going to sit right here.”

Yoochun sat on a stone bench and the security guard nodded. “If Park Jaebom-shi wants you to move, you better move.”

“I will.”

Jae was right. The wardrobe was non-existent. He was in a pair of red thong underwear. A watch sparkled on his wrist, a silver necklace dangled down his chest, and rings and bracelets covered his left hand and wrist. His red hair was mussed, parts of it sticking up at weird angles. Down his neck and chest were red imprints of lips. The last one hit right above Jae’s nipple. Yoochun wondered for a moment how the make up artist did that particular detail and then shook it off. It was Jae’s job. That’s all.

Jae was standing at the moment, listening intently as the photographer directed and gesticulated and showed Jae how the shot was to be completed.

God, he was gorgeous. Broad shoulders, perfect expanse of abs and an incredibly tiny waist. A bulge in that thong, that Yoochun knew was all Jaejoong. Strong legs, and calf muscles and god, even his feet were gorgeous. His nipples were hard and skin pink from the slightly chilly air. And Yoochun soaked up the sight, felt himself get hard and licked his lips.

There were also three female models nearby listening in. One of them had a pair of jeans clutched in her hands.

“Alright, alright,” the photographer shouted, “let’s do this.”

Jae crouched behind a bush, ass on display and the girls pretended to fight over the jeans.

“Perfect, Jae, gorgeous. Ladies, I want more expression on your faces, come on. Alright, next, shot.”

Jae rose, body supported by his legs, thigh muscles taut, and glanced over the bush to the girls. He bit his lower lip. The photographer snapped a lot of shots

“Fabulous. Okay, Soonya, spot him now, perfect, hold that right there. One more, one more. Alright, alright. Jeans in the air, Jae-“

And Jae jerked away from the bush, stumbling a bit and then up and away as the girls chased after him.

“Alright, stop. Stop. We need to do that again. Girls, come on. We need some more from you. I want this done. And Jae’s freezing his balls off. What use would he be then?”

Jae laughed, and the girls blushed.

“Jae, take a break. Someone get him a robe or something. I’m going to talk to these girls for a moment.”

Jae nodded. A stylist came over and held a robe open for him, and then she whispered something and pointed toward Yoochun. Jae’s head shot up, and then he smiled. He said his thanks and sauntered over to Yoochun. He ducked under the tape.

“Enjoying the show?”

“Watching you naked? Hell, yes. How’s it going? Are you almost through?”

“Eh, it was okay two hours ago, but these girls are making it worse. This is the last shot with them in it and it’s already the fourth time we’ve done it. Jaebom was screaming at them a few hours ago to stop looking at my ass and act like the models they were supposed to be.”

Yoochun laughed and offered his coffee.

“Thanks.” Jae took a few sips and then handed it back. “Too dark.”

“Do you want me to go pick something up for you?”

“No. I’m alright.”

“Jaejoong!”

Jae stood up. “Duty calls. Are you going to hang out for a bit?”

“Yeah. I’ll wait for you.”

“I might be here for three more hours.”

Yoochun shrugged. “There are worse things to do with my time.”

Jae smiled and bent down to kiss his cheek. “I dare you stroke one off while you’re watching me,” he whispered and then moved away and ducked back under the tape.

Yoochun took a deep breath. He wouldn’t stroke one off now, but later, he was going to come all over that red thong.

Jae’s make up was retouched, his hair set, and then the robe fell and Yoochun’s breath caught again. He had to shift in this seat. The security guard smirked at him.

“We’re starting from the beginning. Come on, girls. If we don’t get this right soon, I’ll postpone it and get some models that can actually model.”

It took three more tries before the photographer was satisfied. In the middle of the second, Yoochun’s phone vibrated. Junsu.

~ where are you? ~  
= sitting outside Exile, watching Jae do a photo shoot. =  
~ kay ~  
Yoochun frowned and sent. = what’s wrong =  
~ I’ll be there in ten ~

Junsu showed up a few minutes later and sat down hard next to him. His hair was spiked like normal and he was in tight blue jeans and a tight orange shirt that matched his hair. He stole Yoochun’s coffee and downed the rest of it.

“What’s wrong?” Yoochun asked.

“Changmin is an asshole.”

“Uh oh. What happened?”

“I have no idea. We went to his place, had sex three times, and then I said I wanted to go out. I mean, it’s Friday night, but he just wanted to sleep and so I said I was going out, and somehow that meant that I was going to find someone to fuck and, he doesn’t trust me, and I want to go dancing and, so I left and went home and dressed up and felt like shit and knew I couldn’t handle having any fun, so I texted you instead.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“You know what I mean.”

“And?”

“And nothing.”

“Well,” Yoochun gestured at the photo shoot, “look at Jae and feel better.”

Junsu looked up and scoffed. “Sexy, but yeah … not Changmin.”

“Why don’t you just go back? And don’t say it’s because he wins. That’s stupid.”

Junsu was silent.

Yoochun’s phone vibrated again.

~ is Junsu with you? ~

Yoochun showed it to Junsu.

“Tell him no,” Junsu muttered.

= he told me to tell you no =

“Fucker,” Junsu said but still smiled.

~ is he sober? ~  
= yes =  
~ tell him to come home soon. i miss him ~

Junsu shook his head.

“Oh my god! Who is that?”

They both looked up. The photographer was staring at them.

Jae said something, and then the photographer was striding over and ducking under the tape. They both stood and bowed.

“You are fabulous,” he said to Junsu.

Junsu grinned. “Thank you.”

“You ever think of modeling?”

“Modeling? No.”

“You should. Here’s my card. Come by my office tomorrow at nine and we’ll do a test shoot.”

Junsu scoffed, but took the card. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, yes. Wow. You’re stunning. The hair and piercings and … I need more models like you. More ballsy ones, more high and trendy fashion.”

Junsu met Yoochun’s eyes with a smile. “Wow. Okay.”

“Fabulous.” And the photographer turned and ducked back under the tape. “See, girls? He just sits there and looks good. He’s not even a model. Maybe I’ll have him come and chase Jae around since you three obviously don’t want to.”

Yoochun sat back down and laughed at the shocked expression still in Junsu’s eyes.

“Modeling? Wow.” He sat slowly.

“Why are you so surprised, Su? You’re gorgeous. Except when you throw up on me.”

He smiled and then frowned.

“What?”

“I want to tell Changmin.”

“So tell him.”

“But we’re fighting.”

“Come on, Su. If you were to go over there right now, he’s going to shower you with apologetic kisses and probably give you a blow job, or two or five.”

“He’s stubborn though.”

“And I’m sure if he was at work, he wouldn’t. He’d play the cold, unfeeling bastard, but at home, naw. Just go.”

“Thank Jae for me.”

“For what?”

“More wanking material.”

Yoochun laughed and then shoved him. “Go on. Run home to your hubby.”

“Thanks, Chunnie.” Junsu rose, kissed his cheek and then walked away, still staring at the business card.

= junsu is coming home. be nice to him =  
~ so no ravishing his ass in anger ~  
= that’s okay. He’ll like that =

Yoochun turned his attention back to the photo shoot. The photographer was working with just Jae now. And Jae was wearing a pair of jeans. They were unbuttoned, red thong still on display. His hair was now stylishly messy, body free of lip stick. He positioned and directed Jae for at least two hours. Yoochun couldn’t take his eyes off him. A few times, when told to look away, Jae would meet his eyes, and smirk, before dropping the expression as the photographer snapped at him.

His phone vibrated.

~ how are you always right about my love life, but still manage to fuck up your own? ~  
= everything okay =  
~ yes. Changmin would say hi, but his mouth is busy ~  
= kinky =  
~ can’t let you and jae have all the fun. Changmin says you have to open in the morning. ~  
= fuck. okay. =

The shoot ended after one am. Jae came over, dressed in his clothes, face free of make up, but hair still styled, and sat down next to Yoochun. He cuddled into him and said, “Take me home.”

Yoochun kissed his head and chuckled. “Yours or mine?”

“Which is closer?”

“Um, mine, I think.”

“Okay.”

“Jaejoong, babe.” Park Jaebom said ‘babe’ in English.

Jae stood up and bowed at the photographer.

“No, sit, sit. You worked really hard. It was pleasure to work with you. Your friend, what was his name?”

“Kim Junsu.”

“Junsu! Yes, that one. Come to the office with him in the morning. We’ll talk contracts while he’s in make up or wardrobe or something.”

“Thank you, Park Jaebom-shi.”

“No, no. Thank you. Now, scat and get some rest.” He shook a finger at Yoochun. “And don’t you mark that beautiful skin up anymore.”

Yoochun blushed and Jae laughed.

“Have a good night, gentleman.” And then his attention was elsewhere, scolding those taking down the lights.

Yoochun stood up before Jae could sit. “Nope. If you sit, you’re not getting back up.”

They headed to the street to flag down a cab.

“What’s your schedule tomorrow?”

“I have to open in the morning.”

“Ah, shit, YooYum, why didn’t you just go home?”

“I wanted to watch you.”

Jae was asleep before the cab pulled up to Yoochun’s building. Yoochun nudged him awake and practically carried him into the elevator and down the hall to his condo.

Yoochun deposited Jae in the ratty chair and then hurried to straighten the blankets of his makeshift bed.

“You should shower and get that crap out of your hair,” Yoochun said.

Jae waved him off, fell to his knees and crawled to the blankets. He collapsed on his stomach and Yoochun knew he was asleep within the minute. Yoochun changed his clothes and got ready for bed. He lay next to Jae, rolled him over and unbuttoned his jeans. As he tugged them down, his breath caught. Jae was still wearing the red thong.

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered as he got very hard, very fast.

He pondered his options, and then set his alarm and snuggled into Jae’s body. It could wait a few hours.

When the alarm went off, Yoochun sat up and whacked it off. Jae mumbled something but didn’t wake up. He was on his back, arm curled over his stomach.

Perfect.

Yoochun shucked off his sleep pants and boxers. He reached for the bottle of lube and then coated his fingers. Laying back, Yoochun stared at Jae’s sleeping face. He bent his knees, moved a hand under this leg and started preparing himself. Unable to resist, he stroked his cock with the other one. His gaze slid down Jae’s body, upper half still enclosed in the tight black tank top, lower half caged in the thong. God, he was gorgeous. So incredibly fucking gorgeous, and witty, and caring, and ambitious and determined.

Yoochun wondered what he did to deserve to be dating this man.

With two fingers, Yoochun’s breath sped up and his vision blurred, he slowed the hand on his cock, not wanting to come, but not wanting to stop either. He twisted his fingers faster, gasping as he forced the third one in a bit too soon. He sat up, and with extreme difficulty stopped teasing himself.

Yoochun went to his knees. Without touching him, he straddled Jae’s hips. Very softly, he hooked a finger into the front of the thong and moved it to the side. Jae was limp, but still breathtaking. Yoochun took him in his hand and squeezed, tugging on him. Jae shifted, moaned and Yoochun stopped, waited until Jae was still and then did it again. Jae’s cock grew in his hand. He added lube. Jae moaned again as skin slid against skin.

Breath short, Yoochun repositioned, held Jae’s cock against his hole and then pushed down. He gasped, body tightening. He had to coax his body down. It had been at least a week since he’d had Jae inside of him. Yoochun rode him slowly, up and down, pushing a bit harder with each pass until he was seated on Jae’s lap.

Jae was groaning now, head thrashing.

“JaeJae,” Yoochun whispered, and bent over to kiss Jae’s neck.

“Mm.” Jae’s eyes fluttered.

Yoochun pulled up, pausing to tease the tip of Jae in and out of his hole.

Jae’s hands rose, languid, but settled on Yoochun’s hips loosely.

Yoochun impaled himself, and cried out, and Jae’s body shook.

“Ah, fuck,” he muttered, and then his hips started moving, slow up and down.

Yoochun rode him, head back, fingers tangled in the band of the thong at Jae’s hips.

“If it’s before five am, I’m going to kill you,” Jae muttered, voice deep with sleep.

“Don’t look at the clock then.”

Jae growled, sat up and pulled Yoochun against him. He closed his mouth around the muscle above Yoochun’s nipple and sucked hard. Yoochun threw his head back with a cry of Jae’s name. Their bodies fell in sync. The teasing and preparation had Yoochun’s body more than ready, and almost instantly, pleasure built in his stomach, weaved through his groin and thighs.

“Early morning rape,” Jae said and moved his mouth to Yoochun’s neck and ear.

“Blame the thong,” Yoochun gasped.

One of Jae’s hands slid around his hip, cupped his ass and then a finger pressed in with Jae’s cock.

Yoochun moaned.

“You want more?” Jae whispered.

Yoochun nodded.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes, Jae, more please more.”

Two more fingers forced their way in. Yoochun threw his head back with an agonized cry.

“Serves you right for waking me up,” Jae said. “Now, fuck me. Ride me hard.”

Jae stopped moving. Yoochun whimpered, but forced his pleasure wracked body to do something. Up until the fingers were almost lost and then down, each stroke accented by a deep moan. Yoochun lost track, lost sense of everything except fingers and cock and hot breath on his neck.

“Faster,” Jae growled.

Yoochun leaned away and a hand pressed into his back to steady him. His moans grew louder with the new angle, breath shorter and pleasure more painful. Everything tightened and stretched, grew unbearably perfect and then gloriously obscene.

“Oh, fuck, Jae. God, Jae! Jae!”

Yoochun’s body shook, and bent forward, mouth closing on Jae’s shoulder, biting as he screamed and came hard between them.

Jae yanked his fingers away, twisted them until Yoochun fell, weak and gasping onto his back. He pushed Yoochun’s legs up and apart by his knees and then slammed into him. Bursts of pleasure tingled through Yoochun’s body as Jae fucked him hard. Jae’s pounding morphed into erratic movements. He pulled out suddenly, ignoring Yoochun’s protest and stroked his cock hard and fast. Yoochun slid down, path blocked by Jae’s knees, but it was enough that when Jae came, Yoochun caught most of it in his face and mouth.

Jae collapsed, falling on top of Yoochun and he had to struggle to get out from underneath him. Jae’s back rose and fell with deep breaths.

“I’m going back to sleep,” he muttered.

Yoochun laughed and leaned down to press a kiss against the skin just above the thong.

“Go ahead. My need has been fulfilled.”

Jae scoffed. He tugged on the thong and Yoochun helped pull it off.

“There,” Jae said. “Since that’s what you wanted. You keep it.”

“I’ll add it to your bag of toys and you can use it to gag me next time.”

Jae propped up on an elbow and examined him carefully.

“What?” Yoochun asked. “You think I’m all kinked out? Give me a break. As soon as we both have time, I expect to be tied down and tortured and driven insane.”

Jae grabbed him, rolled him over and kissed him long and deep.

“And besides,” Yoochun said when he broke away, “I need to be punished for this.”

He traced a finger on the deep bruise forming on Jae’s shoulder.

“Oh, you will be.”


	12. RIBBON

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

“I still don’t see why you had to drag me here,” Junsu muttered as he picked up a box shouting that the contents inside were guaranteed to give you the best pleasure of your life.

“Would you believe moral support?” Yoochun replied, wiggling a dildo in Junsu’s face.

Junsu snatched it away. “No.”

“Okay, so, I guess I want you to see what I buy and then you can imagine what I’m going to do with it all.”

“But Jae has ball gags and plugs and all this stuff.”

“Yes, but if I asked him for what I wanted, then he wouldn’t be surprised.”

“I’m still not sure what you need two pairs of handcuffs for. You can’t do much of anything with handcuffs on.”

“Oh yee of little faith.”

“What? Don’t speak in English.”

“Just trust me. I have it all planned out.”

“You better let Jae take pictures.”

“Tell you what. Jae should be getting home at about six thirty today. Text him at six twenty and tell him to take pictures.”

“Fine.” Junsu pouted. “I can’t believe you’re going to hog Jaejoong on his birthday like this.”

“Calm down. Jae and I have already agreed to your plans for Changmin’s birthday, so you can take advantage of him then. And we are all going out to dinner tomorrow.”

“I know, I know.”

“And god, you whiny bastard, what about the drunken threesome on New Year’s, huh?”

“Changmin was sober and you weren’t there, so that doesn’t count.”

“You still got to suck Jae’s cock.”

“I know, I know.”

Yoochun popped the cap off a tube of lube and took a tentative whiff and then dabbed some on his finger and licked it. “Don’t tell me you’re getting bored of Changmin?”

“Oh, fuck, no. Sex at least once a day does not equate to being bored of someone.”

“No.”

“I just … I like being with you two, you know.”

“Yes. I do know. Trust me. Jae and I like it too or else you horny bastards would never see us. And, besides, you have a photo shoot tomorrow and Jae can’t keep his mouth or teeth off your back or your ass.”

“True. Are you through yet?”

Yoochun sighed. “No. I still need one more thing.”

Junsu looked in the little basket on Yoochun’s arm. “Didn’t you say you wanted a plug, too?”

“Yeah, but now I’m thinking something different.”

“Well, what?”

“Nope. That would be spilling secrets.”

“Just tell me what you’re planning.”

“Hot kinky sex.”

“Fuck you.”

Yoochun stopped suddenly, staring at a shelf. And then he turned to Junsu, an evil smile curling his lips. “Perfect,” he said and took a box off the shelf.

“God, Yoochun, you kinky bastard. What do you need that for?”

“To shove in my ass, Susu.”

“I really hate you.”

\---ooo---

Yoochun surveyed his master bathroom. There were little touches of Jae everywhere. The second vanity held his toothbrush and razor and lotions and more skin and hair products than Yoochun knew the uses for. His own vanity was bare compared to Jae’s. But at Jae’s apartment, Yoochun had a drawer in the bathroom. And one in the bedroom, clothes in his closet.

Yoochun sighed. Just last week, Jae had hinted at just living together. Again. And he understood why. The only time they ever slept apart was when Jae had to work late at Uncut Diamond. He’d stopped stripping a couple months ago, accepting a vice president position under the owner of the club. He schmoozed clients and hired men and otherwise ran the place.

The dominator job had ended almost immediately with Jae saying, “YooYum, darling, I didn’t quit the job. Consider yourself my only client.”

Yoochun frowned a bit, remembering that day. He still felt guilty about it, guilty about the one jealous reaction he had when Jae came home all Demon-ed up with scratch marks on his back. The guilt, of course, had come later, because the first thing Yoochun had done was drag Jae to the bedroom and show him just what he thought of his Demon persona. Jae had quit just a few weeks later.

And then with the demands of Uncut Diamond, Jae had to stop bartending, wearing himself out trying to work double shifts. After almost a week with no sex because Jae just collapsed into bed, unconscious in two minutes, Yoochun had enough, and yet again “convinced” him to tone down the workload.

But even Yoochun wouldn’t stop him from modeling. He only modeled for Park Jaebom and only a couple times a month. Junsu was turning into Jaebom’s top model. Girls and guys alike flooded the café just to get a glimpse of him and maybe his autograph.

Yoochun sighed. Everything was perfect, so why did he feel like something was missing?

He needed to talk to Jaejoong about it. Their relationship was fabulous. Maybe … maybe Yoochun was just waiting for it to all fall apart. Well, he wouldn’t think about it right now. He had a birthday surprise to set up.

Yoochun took a shower, jerking off because he knew he wasn’t going to be able to come again for hours. Jae would have called it cheating, but Yoochun did it anyway. He dried off and then covered his entire body in the lotion Jae liked the most. He used it to stroke his cock back to hardness, and then snapped the novelty cock ring around the base. His hands shook as he grabbed two of the red streamers. His eyes crossed as the ring pressed into his already sensitive cock. He wrapped the cloth ties up around his cock, cinching them tightly just below the head and then tying a fail little bow.

He fingered his nipples until they were red. He hissed when the clamps tightened around each nub. He took two more streamers from the cock ring and tied them to the nipple clamps. With a deep breath, he shut his eyes tightly against the sensation. He knew this was going to be a bit difficult to do himself, and he also knew that Jae would be more than satisfied with how he was already, but he definitely wanted more.

Uncapping the new bottle of lube (lemon flavored, Jae’s secret weakness), Yoochun spread some on his fingers. He prepared himself slowly. He was gasping and cursing and strongly thinking of loosening the cock ring by the time he had four fingers stretching himself open.

Unable to stand, Yoochun crawled over to the bag and took out the gag, blindfold, handcuffs, and dildo, wondering how to get everything on. The ball gag was first, and then he latched one cuff on each wrist. Junsu had called him crazy, but he hadn’t bought padded ones. He wanted to feel the sting in his wrists. He slid the blindfold onto his head.

He blushed, looking at himself. He was more than willing to do anything Jae wanted in the bedroom, and Jae never held anything back. Some nights, Yoochun’s screams echoed around the condo even after Jae had finished whipping and abusing his body, but some days, Yoochun still couldn’t believe that stuff like this turned him on.

His phone beeped.

He crawled to the counter, wincing, hissing and groaning as the movement pulled at his cock and nipples.

\+ i’m on my way home. what does junsu want pictures of +  
Yoochun thought of ignoring the text, but then typed back. ~ new decoration in the master bathroom ~  
\+ ooh, what did you buy me +

Yoochun ignored that. He had less than ten minutes.

He crawled back to the last few toys. On the wall between the Jacuzzi and Jae’s vanity were four towel rings. He grabbed the rings on the ends to judge the distances. He wanted to be stretched, laid out, shaking. He covered the dildo with lube. It was large, not the largest thing Jae had slammed into his ass, but definitely enough to stretch him wide. Eyeing the distance again, Yoochun positioned the suctioned end where he wanted it, and then tugged, testing the give. The dildo stayed put, firmly fastened to the tiled floor. Perfect.

Yoochun kneeled over it, positioned it against his hole and then slowly worked himself down on it. His vision blurred, cock jumping and painful. He had to stop, take deep breaths, and then a few moments later, he was sitting on the floor, dildo buried deep. Unable to stop himself, he tugged on the ribbons, gasping as pain laced through his nipples. He took another deep breath and then leaned back, moaning when the dildo slid out of him a tiny bit. He hooked the other cuff of his right wrist onto one of the towel rings. With one more look at his body to make sure everything was perfect, Yoochun covered his eyes with the blindfold. He reached for the other towel ring straining a bit until fingers met metal, and then he snapped the other cuff on it.

His head fell back as his arms stretched taut. Pain shot through his nipples and cock again as the ribbon between them was pulled tight. The metal of the cuffs dug into his wrists. He tried to bend his knees, put his feet flat on the floor to take some of the weight off, but the dildo threatened to slide out and he had to stretch his legs out again.

Yoochun tried to breathe normally, but every breath manipulated the clamps and cock ring. Time disappeared, life narrowed down to the pain and fullness of his body.

Hours, minutes, moments later, Jae’s voice rang through the apartment. “YooYum?”

Yoochun whimpered.

“Hm,” Jae said, voice still carrying. “It’s my birthday, and my boyfriend isn’t here to welcome me with open arms? What the fuck? Maybe this is a sign that he’s leaving me and I’ll just go home to my own apartment.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut behind the blindfold. Jae’s voice was playful, almost like he knew what was coming.

“God, he’s not even laid out naked in bed for me,” Jae said, closer. “Guess I’ll take a picture of whatever is in the master bath and then leave him to his own devices.”

The bathroom door clicked open.

There was a quick intake of breath, a muffled, “holy shit,” and then Yoochun whimpered, tugging on the cuffs and lifting his hips off the dildo.

“Fuck pictures, Junsu’s getting a video.”

Yoochun tried to laughed, but the movement threw pain across his chest.

Jae’s voice dropped to a whisper. “I think the first thing I’m going to do is unwrap my present, remove the ribbon with my teeth, and then, then I think I’ll play with it, use this little toy how I want. Say hello to Junsu, YooYum.”

Yoochun whimpered and then screamed when Jae’s fingers pinched his sore nipples.

“Sorry, darling SuSu, but that’s all you’re getting. Don’t call, don’t text, don’t come over. And don’t be surprised if I’ve used my birthday present so much that we cancel dinner plans tomorrow. Love you. Give Minnie-ah a kiss for me.”

Jae’s phone clattered to the floor, and then his presence moved away and Yoochun whimpered.

“Just a moment, YooYum.”

Yoochun’s ears picked up the sound of clothes falling to the floor and then the bottle of lube being uncapped. Jae moaned.

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now? God. And here I thought we were going to have a quiet dinner and slow, passionate sex all night and instead I come home to this? Fuck, Yoochun, you’re going to be the death of me one day. And it’s going to be a sweet death, right at the moment of climax.”

Yoochun jerked and squealed when fingers traced the edge of the dildo in his ass.

“Ride it,” Jae said, and held Yoochun’s ankles for support.

Muscles screaming, Yoochun lifted off the dildo and then back down. A tongue licked up his cock and his cry was muffled behind the gag, moving faster. Teeth nipped along the ribbon, up to the head and then pressed down on the swollen, purple tip of his cock. The ribbon was tugged, yanked and his nipples were stretched again. The pressure around his cock lessened only a bit as the ribbon unwound. And then Yoochun cried out again as his cock was engulfed in a hot mouth. He whimpered when it just as quickly went away.

“Stop.”

Yoochun stopped. A hot mouth kissed up his hips, over his stomach and then tortured his sore nipples, biting sucking pulling on the clamps, until Yoochun could do nothing but mewl. The lips continued, up his chest and throat, over his neck. Jae licked around the ball gag and then continued licking, across his shoulders and then up each strained arm, pausing to mouth the metal of the cuffs.

Fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, and Yoochun’s eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold, tears soaked up by the cloth.

And then his eyes flew open and he gasped as he felt his cock being inched into Jae’s ass. Jae’s lips attached to a nipple again, and the double bursts of pain and pleasure from both his cock and the clamp had Yoochun’s body wracking and jerking in a dry orgasm.

“So beautiful,” Jae crooned. “Ride the dildo, YooYum. Fuck me hard.”

Dizzy with pleasure, blinded by more than just the blindfold, Yoochun did as he was told, hands again holding his ankles.

“Fuck, Yooyum, I love it when you top me. I love the slide of your cock in my ass. Go faster. Faster. Fuck.”

Yoochun tried, whimpering as he fought for purchase to slam into Jae’s ass. The dildo scraped on his insides. And just as pleasure built around him, his body taut with need, the ball gag came out of his mouth.

“I want to hear you.”

Yoochun cried out, something that sounded like Jae, but wasn’t really, more a needy muffled groan as another orgasm teased him from the release he really needed. His cock was so hard, so full and each press into Jae’s ass, pushed pain up his back and groin.

“Harder, YooYum, please. Give me more.” Jae’s voice was breathless.

Yoochun thrust up, the dildo sliding out of him, and he groaned, but bent his knees, repositioned and fucked Jae as hard as he could. Pain flew down his arms as most of his upper body weight pressed the cuffs into his wrists.

“Fuck, Yoochun. Faster. More.”

Yoochun whimpered and moaned, mouth open and head back.

“So good, Yoochun, so fucking good. Ah, shit, a bit more, just … oh god.”

Jae’s body was suddenly gone and Yoochun fucked the air for a moment before screaming as the ribbons on both nipples were pulled tight. Come shot in his open mouth and he swallowed eagerly, licking at the warm fluid. Lips and teeth and a tongue followed right behind it and Jae kissed him hard. The cuffs clinked as they were released and Yoochun screamed as his muscles protested the sudden lack of tension.

He blinked at light, and closed his eyes as the blindfold was taken off.

“God, Yoochun, I love you so fucking much,” Jae whispered.

“Love. Too.” Yoochun managed between gasps, and Jae laughed.

“Oops.”

“What?”

“Sort of made you bleed a bit.” Jae leaned down and gently removed a nipple clamp. Blood pooled into the three punctures and then spilled over. Jae licked it up and Yoochun gasped.

“Sorry,” Jae whispered and then carefully removed the other one. “Any other surprises for me?”

Yoochun let out a short laugh. “No.”

“Good, because I’m going to take you to our bed and spread open your ass and fuck you into the mattress.”

Jae stood, lifted Yoochun in his arms and carried him through the door to the bedroom. He placed him on the red linens (newer ones since the old ones had too many come stains to hide).

“Kneel and then grab the headboard, YooYum,” Jae said and slapped his ass.

Yoochun kneeled. And as soon as his hands gripped the top, the cuffs were looped around it and attached to the opposite wrist.

Jae gave him no time to relax and spread his ass and licked him, tongue fucking his stretched hole. Yoochun’s back bowed and he cried out, tugging on the cuffs. The ribbons from the cock ring tickled up his crack and along his back.

“And now I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to let you come and then I’m going to fuck you some more.”

Yoochun whimpered. “God, please, JaeJae. Please, fuck—” Yoochun screamed as Jae slammed into his ass. Jae set a fast pace, sliding all the way out and then all the way back in each time. Yoochun’s body shivered uncontrollably. His head lowered between his hands, eyes shut, mouth open in a constant moan. Again, hours or minutes or moments passed, and pleasure coiled and twisted and swam through Yoochun. His body tightened in dry orgasm after dry orgasm. His cock throbbed painfully. The hands gripping his hips were all the purchase he had as the room spun and floated and concaved around him.

And then one of the hands moved and gripped his cock.

Yoochun screamed.

“Do you want to come yet, YooYum?”

Yoochun whimpered.

“I can fuck you forever. Do you think you could hold off coming forever?”

Yoochun’s head shook and his body quivered. “No, please, Jae, please.”

“Please what, darling?”

The hand on his cock slowed, the fucking of his ass sped up.

“Come. Please. Need. Come.”

“You want me to come inside you? Is that what you want?”

“Please, let me. I need, oh, fuck Jae.”

Jae started yanking on the ribbons again, and Yoochun screamed.

“Oh, you want to come.”

“Yes, fuck, Jae! Come! Please let me come! Please!”

“In a moment.”

And Jae sped up, fucking him harder, hand pulling on the ribbons in the same rhythm. Yoochun screamed, took a breath and screamed again, muttered incoherent versions of Jae’s name and please, and then screamed again. The shaking of Jae’s body shook through his own and warm, come filled his hole and he whimpered in disappointment. His whole body was focused on the absolute need to come.

And then a tongue licked him, pressed into him and fingers followed, digging at him and spreading the walls of his hole wider. The fingers disappeared and then pressed into his mouth and he licked them clean, sucking on them as they were brought to his lips again with more come.

“Please, Jae, please. I need to come,” he whimpered. “It hurts.”

The cuffs were released, and he sagged to the bed, crying out when the fabric brushed against his sensitive cock.

Jae rolled him over. “Look at me, Yoochun.”

Yoochun opened one eyes. Jae leaned over him and then pressed their foreheads together. “I love you so much. You know that right?”

Yoochun managed to nod.

“I’m not sure you can begin to understand though, YooYum. I know I haven’t been open about my past and I know you hate talking about yours, but really, I never ever thought I’d fall in love with someone like you.”

Yoochun smiled past his gasps.

“You’re everything I want and everything I need and sometimes I love you so much it hurts.”

Jae kissed him then, needy but softly. And then he tugged on the ribbons again, and Yoochun broke away with a cry.

“Speaking of hurting,” Jae smirked and then slid down Yoochun’s body. He took Yoochun’s cock in his mouth and sucked hard.

Yoochun screamed, body arching, hands tangling in Jae’s hair as Jae sucked on him.

“Fuck, Jae, please, please take it off. Please.”

He couldn’t stop the whimpers as Jae traced the cock ring. His finger paused on the clasp and Yoochun let out a half whimper and half moan that turned to a scream when the ring was released and blood, fluid and feeling rushed through his body to the tip of his cock. Jae sucked, moved up and down once, and then twice and Yoochun was curling up, hands twisting in his hair, body spasming as he finally came, Jae’s name tearing from his throat. Everything went black and tingly and Yoochun fell to the bed.

He came to with the feel of fingers on his skin, tracing up his stomach and chest.

“Ah, there you are,” Jae whispered and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You alright?”

Yoochun tried to curl into Jae’s body and winced. “Fabulous. You?”

“Never better. I have the tub full of nice warm water if you’d care to join me.”

“You may have to carry me.”

“So? Come on.”

Jae stood. Yoochun sat up and winced again. Jae hooked an arm around his body and lifted him. He led them to the bathroom, placing fluttering kisses along Yoochun’s shoulder and arm and cheek.

“Have I told you how much I love watching you fall apart underneath me?”

Yoochun smiled. “Yes. A few times.”

“Well, I love it.”

Jae settled him into the tub, flipped the jets on and then climbed in behind him. Arms and legs wrapped around him. Yoochun leaned against his body and let the water soothe his muscles.

“Love you,” Yoochun muttered and pressed lips against Jae’s chin.

“I love you, too, YooYum.”

Yoochun frowned as that feeling from earlier filled him again.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Liar. Tell me.”

“I feel like something is missing.”

Jae froze and then cleared his throat. “Missing? From what?”

“This. Us.”

“Okay, now you’re really scaring me.”

“I can’t explain it, but it’s just this feeling that maybe there’s something else.”

Jae moved away and faced him. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Yoochun winced. “I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Then what the fuck is this because that’s what it sounds like to me.”

“No, I just … never mind.”

“Oh, no. Don’t you never mind me. What else do you need, Chunnie? What’s missing?”

Yoochun turned away. He folded his arms on the edge of the tub and then leaned his chin on them. “Scratch my back,” he whispered.

Shaking hands settled on his skin and then nails scraped across his shoulders.

He never should have said anything, but Jae would have found out something was wrong with him pretty quickly. He was awful at hiding his feelings from strangers, let alone the man that he saw every day.

What was missing? Jae was the perfect boyfriend. Their relationship was strong, and the level of trust Yoochun had in Jae was unparallel. Well, maybe he trusted Junsu a tiny bit more, but that’s only because he’d known Junsu his entire life. Maybe he should have tried to figure out what was wrong by talking to Junsu first.

“I love you, Yoochun. A lot. Aren’t you happy with me?”

“Yes, happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Then … why …”

Yoochun sighed and turned around. Jae settled on his lap and Yoochun put his arms around him. He kissed him lightly and then said, “I feel like I’m missing part of you, like … I don’t’ know. Like you’re not quite here and yet here.”

“That makes no sense.”

“I know. I told you it didn’t.”

“And?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re here, so I don’t know why I feel like you’re not here.”

And then it dawned on him. It was so simple really. Sometimes after a fabulous night or afternoon or morning of fucking, Jae would leave, go back to his place and get ready for the day or grab a few things before coming back to Yoochun.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Yoochun said suddenly.

“Why would I leave you?” Jae demanded.

Yoochun shook his head. “No, no. That’s not what I mean. I … you shouldn’t have to leave. In the morning or at night or after a quickie during your lunch break. You should … you should just stay and not have to get stuff. Your stuff should be here.”

Jae narrowed his eyes. “Okay. I think I’m getting what you’re trying to say, but say it. And in Korean, so I can hear it, and so I’m not confused.”

Yoochun smiled. “Move in with me.”

Jae’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really really. I don’t want you to ever have to leave, JaeJae. Ever. Even for a moment.”

“Oh my god, you’re serious.”

“Stop acting like you haven’t been trying to get me to ask you for the last month and a half, alright?”

Jae laughed, hugged him and then swallowed his breath with a kiss. “Shit. I have to go get my things. I have to tell my landlord. Fuck, we need to call MinSu. Changmin owes us money now.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “You bet on when I’d ask you?”

“Of course.”

Jae started to climb from the tub. Yoochun grabbed his waist and pulled him back.

“No. You’re not leaving tonight. At all. We can do all that tomorrow. Stay.”

Jae smiled. “Forever,” he whispered and kissed Yoochun again.

They washed each other, head to toe, and then rinsed off in the shower. Dried off and naked, they curled up together in their bed, Yoochun with his head on Jae’s chest. Jae ran fingers through his wet hair.

“I love you, my YooYum.”

“I love you, too, JaeJae.”

The soft touch of fingers and steady rise and fall of Jae’s chest lulled Yoochun to sleep.


	13. LOVE

What felt like moments later, a touch of a tongue on his nipple and a hand massaging his cock woke him up. He moaned and rolled over, giving Jae better access. Everything was dark, save for a single candle burning on the dresser, throwing dancing shadows on the walls. Jae’s skin shone and light flickered through his hair.

Yoochun ran his hand through Jae’s hair and then pulled him up to his lips for a kiss.

“Did you sleep?” Yoochun asked.

“No. Watching you.”

“Creeper.”

“Pervert.”

Jae slid his tongue on Yoochun’s lips. “Been thinking.”

“About?”

“Stuff.”

Yoochun licked Jae’s tongue. “Now who’s the pervert?”

Jae smiled. “Are you willing to do anything, Chunnie?”

Yoochun scoffed. “I think I’ve proven that a few times. Why? What do you have in mind?”

Jae kissed him in reply. They kissed for long minutes, tongues intertwining and reaching for the depths of throats. And then Jae moved, kissed down Yoochun’s neck. Yoochun arched his back with a content sigh.

“We’ve done this before,” he whispered as Jae’s mouth closed around a still tender nipple.

Yoochun felt him smile. He relaxed, let Jae play and tease. He fought back laughter as Jae nipped down his side, across his stomach. He sucked on Yoochun’s cock, hardening it up and then pushed at his ankles, bending his knees, spreading him open. He grazed Yoochun’s hole with the tip of his tongue.

“Fuck, JaeJae. I love it when you tease me.”

“And I love to tease you.” He licked around Yoochun’s entrance, bit at the curve of his cheeks, and slid a finger along the now wet skin. Yoochun started moaning.

The cap of the lube snapped open, and then next time Jae touched him, he slid a finger into him. Yoochun shifted a bit. “More,” he whispered.

“You’re still loose from earlier.”

“I know, more.”

Jae inserted another finger. He spread his fingers apart and twisted them. He added more lube before sliding in the third finger.

Yoochun’s breath sped up. “I thought we were doing something different,” he gasped.

“Patience, darling.”

He stretched Yoochun more, spreading his walls open, Yoochun’s thighs were shaking. Little mewls echoed from his throat.

Jae stopped and Yoochun gasped out a moan of disappointment when his fingers were gone.

“Just a moment.” Jae grabbed a pillow and Yoochun lifted his hips. “That should make it more comfortable.”

Jae slid back down his body and pressed three fingers into him again. After just a few more moments, Jae slid in a finger from his other hand. Yoochun’s back arched and his hands gripped the sheet.

“So good, JaeJae.”

Yoochun loved this feeling. Loved it when Jae filled him up so much that he could barely breathe. He wasn’t quite there yet, but based on what Jae was doing, he would be soon. The fingers continued to spread him, pushing out, stretching his walls. Another finger was added and Yoochun moaned.

“Stroke yourself, YooYum.”

Yoochun lifted a shaking hand to his cock and slowly started rubbing. Jae matched his pace.

“Stop,” Jae said after a few minutes.

Yoochun obeyed, breath gasping, body ready to burst, and Jae finger fucked him hard and as deep as the fingers could go. Yoochun cried out as another finger stretched him open. Jae played, touched and tortured Yoochun until he was writhing, muscles shuddering, and his sweat shone in the candle light.

“Do you want more, darling?” Jae asked, placing kisses along his inner thighs.

“Fuck, yes, please. More.”

“Okay, relax for just a moment.” Jae moved away, sliding fingers out.

“Jae, god.”

Jae chuckled and the bed shifted as he got up and then sat back down.

“What are you doing?” Yoochun asked, eyeing the phone in his hand.

“Oh, nothing, just lay there and look devilishly debauched.”

“Wasn’t the video earlier enough?”

“No. It’s three am right now. They’re bound to be sleeping and I’m going to send it to both of their phones with an alert tone.”

“You’re evil.”

“I can be. Now, finger yourself for the camera, darling.”

Yoochun smiled and shook his head. He reached under a leg and touched his hole. His eyes widened at how stretched out he was and Jae laughed and then licked his lips.

“Gorgeous, YooYum, absolutely gorgeous.”

Jae turned away and fiddled with the phone a bit. Yoochun continued pressing fingers inside of himself, eyes shutting.

“Alright, alright. Stop treating your body like an amusement park ride. That’s my job.”

Yoochun laughed and pulled his hand away. He moaned and arched his back as Jae went back to touching him, stretching his sides and licking him.

“You ready, darling?”

Yoochun scoffed. “I don’t know, am I?”

Fingers pressed into him again, Yoochun wasn’t sure how many, and then pulled out. They impaled him slowly, twisting more and Yoochun let a soft whine escape his throat.

“God, Yoochun. You’re gorgeous all stretched out like this. I want to make you wider, stretch you more. Think you can handle it?”

Yoochun whimpered.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“JaeJae.”

“Yes, darling?”

“What …” Yoochun whimpered as Jae pressed something thicker than fingers against his hole.

“Sh, you’re alright.”

Yoochun face twisted and his back arched off the bed. “Jae!”

It didn’t hurt, not really, but it was more a dull ache.

“You need to hold still, YooYum.”

Yoochun fought his body’s reflex to pull away from the intrusion. Jae rubbed a hand on his inner thigh, calming him.

“Too much?”

Yoochun took a few more deep breaths, and then shook his head. “I’m okay.”

Jae smiled that fantastic smile of his and then pushed in again. This second time, expecting the ache, Yoochun was finally able to figure out what the hell Jae was doing to him. His whole fist, pushing, twisting and stretching him.

“Oh, god, Jae!” And his body arched without his permission, but Jae didn’t retreat. He used the movement to push a bit deeper.

Yoochun eyes squeezed shut, tears sliding free, again, not from pain but just the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched way too much.

And then Jae licked his hard cock and he screamed.

“Just trying to distract you, darling.”

“More. More distract. Please.”

Jae chuckled. “I could ring him up again.”

“Fuck, don’t you fucking dare, fuck, Jae. God.”

Yoochun’s body arched again, and Jae’s fist slid deeper. Jae let the movement push Yoochun’s cock in his mouth.

“More, please, JaeJaeJaeJae, more. Just fucking do it.”

Jae ignored him and continued taking his time, twisting, pushing until Yoochun could do nothing else but whimper. When Jae finally stopped, Yoochun moaned.

And then a whispered command permeated his foggy brain.

“Fuck my mouth, YooYum.”

“Oh, god, Jae.”

He thrust hard into Jae’s mouth, crying out when the movement also fucked his ass on Jae’s hand. It was so, so, much. And nothing was enough and waves of pleasure, pain and then more pleasure, and slickness on his cock and then Jae twisted his fist, Yoochun crying out, arched up, forcing his cock completely down’ Jae’s throat. Fucking Jae’s fist, hard and faster. Everything twisted and stretching and sliding and he came, writhing, screaming, gasping, collapsing, body jerking as Jae continued to move his fist and suck on his cock.

And then whimpering as a deep ache spread through his back.

“Jae, fuck, stop that … oh, shit, fuck.”

Jae broke away from his cock and grinned, licking his lips. Very, carefully, he pulled his hand out of Yoochun’s body. Yoochun’s head flew back and he cried out and moaned as Jae left him.

“That was fucking hot,” Jae said, placing kisses up Yoochun’s chest. He kept his legs spread and as soon as he kissed Yoochun’s mouth, he slid his hard cock into Yoochun’s ass. “So fucking hot,” Jae repeated and hands planted on the bed, fucked Yoochun hard.

Yoochun squirmed beneath him, body still trying to recover, trying to moan, but Jae stealing them away with his mouth.

“God, so hot,” Jae said. “Fuck, YooYum, you’re amazing. Everything about you amazes me, just so fucking … god, Yoochun.” Jae covered his mouth again, moved his hips faster and came in Yoochun’s used body.

He collapsed on top of Yoochun. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

Neither of them moved for hours.

\-------

“Holy shit.”

The bed shifted and bounced and Yoochun groaned.

“Holy fucking shit, Jae. What the fuck did you do to him?”

Jae moaned. Yoochun buried back into his body.

“God, wake up.”

“Susu, leave them alone. Come on. Let’s go make breakfast.”

“Oh, hell no,” Jae said and sat up quickly.

Yoochun pouted and tried to tug him back. “JaeJae.”

“No, no and no. Junsu is not going anywhere near my kitchen.”

Junsu scoffed. “Your kitchen.”

“Yes, my kitchen. As of last night at ten twenty eight, I am a permanent resident in this condo, so fuck off. MY kitchen. You stay out of it.”

Junsu beamed up at Changmin. “Told you so.”

“Fuck you two.”

“Fuck all three of you,” Yoochun muttered and buried his face in his pillow. He winced when a finger touched his sore ass.

“Seriously, Jae, what did you do to him?”

“Go fucking talk details somewhere else?” Yoochun demanded. “I’m sleeping forever.”

Jae laughed. He kissed Yoochun's cheek and said, “I’ll bring you some breakfast, darling.”

“Change the code on the door while you’re out there,” Yoochun said.

A heavy body landed on top of his and Yoochun cried out. “What’s the matter, Chunnie?” Junsu asked. “You don’t like it when Changmin and I wake you up?”

“Hey, get off him,” Jae said.

“I like being on him.”

“Seriously, Su, he’s fucking sore. Being fucked for hours followed by a nice deep fisting will make anybody cranky the next morning.”

“I’m not cranky,” Yoochun said just as Junsu shouted, “Fisting? You fisted him? No wonder his ass is all red and swollen. Fuck, Yoochun. Sorry. You stay and sleep for as long as you want.”

Junsu kissed his cheek and then got off the bed. “Now,” Junsu said. “Give me fucking details.” The door shut.

Yoochun smiled. He shifted a bit, wincing at a shot of pain, and then gathered a pillow under him and lay on his stomach. He willed sleep to come again, but after a half hour of staring and shifting and being sore, he sighed. He rolled to his back and sat up in one motion. He stopped and hissed and got his breath back and then stood up. He took a few steps and when his knees held him, he took a few more. This pain was nothing in comparison to other days. There had been a couple of times where Yoochun couldn’t get up for hours after playing around with Jaejoong.

Throwing his red robe over his shoulders, he opened the door. Junsu’s laughter echoed around the condo, and it made Yoochun smile. He walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. Changmin and Junsu were at the table, Junsu sitting in his lap. Jaejoong was at the sink, washing dishes. All he was wearing were black sweat pants. And those just barely sat on his hips.

“Ah, so there’s the biggest bottom to ever walk the face of the earth,” Junsu said.

“Um, sorry, dear,” Changmin said, “but that distinction goes to you.” He gave Junsu’s ass a firm squeeze.

Junsu slapped his hand away, stood up and hugged Yoochun

“You’re calling me the biggest bottom? When was the last time you topped? When we were sixteen?”

Junsu shrugged. “Probably. Don’t know. Had a few drunken nights that I can’t remember.”

Changmin growled from the table.

Junsu rolled his eyes, but smiled and hugged Yoochun more tightly.

Yoochun met Jae’s eyes and licked his lips. Jae smirked, moved in behind Junsu and kissed Yoochun over his shoulder. His arms wrapped around both of them. Yoochun played with the band of his sweat pants.

Junsu moaned and shifted between them.

“So, Junsu, Min, I haven’t gotten my present from you guys yet.”

Changmin scoffed. “I don’t tear your arms out when you’re manhandling my boyfriend, or gouge out your eyes when you start eye fucking him. There. Happy birthday.”

Jaejoong laughed.

“He’s kidding,” Junsu said, but maneuvered out from between them. He sat back on Changmin’s lap. Changmin wrapped a protective arm around him and nuzzled at his neck.

“Why are you so bitchy today?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin scowled, but didn’t answer.

Junsu giggled, hands covering his mouth. And then very quietly, he said, “I called him Jaejoong.” And then giggled again.

Yoochun laughed into Jae’s shoulder. Only Jae seemed to control himself, a smile curving his lips.

“It wasn’t really my fault,” Junsu said. “You’d just sent us that video and fuck, it was just so fucking hot and that tone of voice and it wasn’t even while he was fucking me, just kissing and …”

Changmin shut him up by kissing him, growling into his mouth.

Jae and Yoochun met each others eyes and smiled.

Jae kissed him softly. “You okay?”

“As long as I don’t sit down.”

“Mm, going to have to fuck you on your feet later.”

Yoochun shivered. “Maybe tomorrow. I hurt.”

Jae frowned. “You poor thing. But you’re just saying that so you don’t have to help me move my stuff, admit it.”

Yoochun sighed. “What about all your stuff?”

“What do you mean?”

Yoochun gestured around his kitchen. “I mean, your stuff. Where’s it going to go? We don’t need two kitchen tables.”

Jae smiled. “I’ll throw what we don’t need in storage. I would sell it but you never  
know when a round of table sex is going to be too much for the table.”

Yoochun laughed and curled back into his body, fingers twisting one of his nipple piercings. Jae moaned and slid hands into the robe, the loose belt coming undone. Fingertips traced his ribs and fluttered down to his hips. Jae’s lips attached to his neck, and Yoochun’s eyes fluttered shut.

Junsu whistled, and Yoochun blushed, burying his face against Jae.

Jae broke away with a grin and cinched Yoochun’s belt up. “Later.”

Yoochun nodded.

“Are you hungry?”

“No. Coffee?”

“Already made, darling.”

Yoochun moved to the coffee pot. The sleeve of the robe slid up his arm and Junsu’s hand clenched his forearm.

“You are crazy,” Junsu said, running a soft hand over the bruise forming from the cuffs.

“Pot calling the kettle black, Su,” Changmin muttered.

Junsu smiled. “Yes, but I use padded handcuffs, not metal ones. He’s crazy.”

Yoochun jerked his arm free. “Sue me if a little bit of pain does it for me,” he said and continued getting his coffee.

Jae scoffed. “A little bit of pain?” he said with a laugh.

Yoochun smiled over at him. “Yes. A little bit of pain from someone I love and trust with all my heart.”

“God, cheesy,” Junsu said and shivered.

“But true.”

“Hm, I love you too, my YooYum,” Jae said and stole another kiss.

Yoochun left the kitchen and walked through the living room. Jae and Junsu had done a fabulous job decorating it. The main area had two large, overstuffed bright orange couches, set diagonally, facing the wall and the large flat screen TV. There were bright blue, green and teal accent pillows. A black coffee table sat in the middle, and two large shelves stood on either side of the TV, full of movies and CDs. Behind the couches was what Jae called a “reading nook”. The black leather furniture was there, facing the windows and view of the city. Two small end tables and a round glass coffee table finished off the area.

It was perfect.

Junsu’s eyes had bogged out when Yoochun told him he was ordering orange couches, but when he demanded an explanation, even now, Yoochun would look over at Jaejoong and smile. “I just like that color.”

Yoochun moved to the window. The window coverings were a strange pattern of orange and green and blue blobs that didn’t match, but somehow did.

Yoochun turned away, watching his boyfriend and two friends in the kitchen. Junsu laughed at something Changmin said, and Changmin blushed, leaning into Junsu’s Mohawk. His tongue barely touched his hair. Junsu may have felt it, but Jae didn’t see it, and it made Yoochun smile. God, Changmin was a sappy person sometimes.

But Jae. Yoochun shook his head and turned back to the windows, sipping his coffee.

Jae just belonged here. He knew where everything was in the kitchen, it’d been his inspiration to get the orange couches and leather chairs and decorate the guest bathroom in lemon yellow. “Yellow is a happy color,” Jae had said, and then after Yoochun scoffed, he added, “Okay, and I want to make guests cringe when they have to use it.”

That was two weeks after Yoochun moved in, and Jae was already talking like he wasn’t a guest. And he really wasn’t. The only time they slept in the guest bedroom was when they had to break in the new bed.

Yoochun was a fool. Why hadn’t he extended the invitation to Jae months ago?

A little part of his heart knew why, that little part still so afraid that all of this would unwind and leave him broken again. With Junsu and Changmin completely involved with each other, who would pick him up then?

Jae’s arms wrapped around his waist and he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking about you.”

“You do that a lot.”

“Always.”

“What about me?”

“I just realized that this was never my place. It’s always been ours.”

“I know. I didn’t want to rush you or force you into it though.”

Yoochun swallowed and nodded.

“It took you longer than I thought it would, but that’s okay. Changmin still lost the bet.”

Yoochun laughed. Changmin always lost their bets. He lost when the bet was when JaeChun would say “I love you” to each other (two months ago). And he lost when he swore he’d never send Yoochun a picture or video of him and Junsu together, and just a week after that caved, and sent one of Junsu sucking his cock. (“Spur of the moment.” “That cost you almost a thousand won.” “It was worth it.”)

Jae fingers found their way into his robe. “We stood and talked like this after our first night here, remember?”

“Yes.”

“You were even in that robe. You should let me buy you a new one.”

“No. I like this one.”

“You’re a sentimental fool.”

“Says the man who wears a ratty white wife beater to bed most nights.”

Jae hummed in appreciation. “You left it at my house, and never came back for it, so therefore it is now mine. You wanna kick these jackasses out and go back to bed?”

Yoochun smiled. “Shower first, but yes.”

Jae kissed his cheek and then turned away. “Alright fuckers. Get out. You’ve had your fun, you’ve laughed and gotten details and now out. We’ll see you at dinner.”

Junsu stood and Changmin followed him, arm still curled around his stomach. “Alright, alright,” Junsu said. “We’re going.”

At the door, Changmin stopped and then to all of their surprise, cupped Jae’s face and kissed him, soft, languid, a touch of tongues. He pulled away, smirked at the dazed expression on Jae’s face. “Happy birthday.”

“Yeah,” Jae let out a breath. “Thanks. Wow. Yeah.”

Changmin grinned. “What? You blushing virgin, never been properly kissed before.” He threw a look at Yoochun, and Yoochun flipped him off.

“Well,” Jae said, “technically my birthday was yesterday, so you owe me for being a day late.”

Changmin looked at Yoochun, then at Junsu.

“Fucking kiss him again. It was hot,” Junsu said and actually shoved Changmin forward, and both he and Jae had to react quickly to keep Changmin from falling. Jae held him and laughed while Changmin turned a glare at him.

“Just for that …” Changmin muttered and straightened up. His arms wrapped around Jae’s body as lips covered lips. The heated kiss just got hotter as Jae’s arms slid up his back and hands tangled in his hair, and Changmin’s hands dug into the muscles of Jae’s bare back.

Changmin broke away and let out a breath. “There. Now you’ve been properly kissed and devilishly kissed. Which do you prefer?”

Jae grinned. “Not enough samples of each to make a decision. Let me have some more.”

“Jae,” Yoochun said in disbelief.

“Later,” Jae said, still smiling at Changmin, “when our boyfriends are feigning sleep, listening to us jerk each other off.”

“Oh, god, Jae,” Junsu said and tugged on Changmin’s arm.

“That would never happen.”

“Wanna bet?” Jae and Junsu said at once, and then they both laughed.

Changmin shook his head, looked at each of them and then said, “No. If I bet you, you’d do everything you could to make it happen just so I would lose.”

“Aw, Minnie, babe, we’d never do anything like that.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, pecked Jae’s cheek and then ushered his boyfriend out the door.

Jae turned around and smiled. Yoochun set the coffee cup on the window sill and then walked toward him, undoing the robe.

“That was pretty hot.”

Jae’s eyes slid down the expanse of body revealed by the open robe. “That made you hard?”

Yoochun shrugged. “A little. But it was more your hands on my body and breath in my ear that did it.”

Jae smiled. “Go to bed. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Yoochun returned the smile and headed down the hall, wondering what Jae was planning now. He left the robe on, only because it would frustrate Jae, and climbed into bed. He grabbed all the pillows and piled them up against the head board, and then he settled into them. He only waited a couple more minutes before Jaejoong came in, bearing a tray.

Jae licked his lips as he set the tray on the nightstand. He crawled on the bed, straddling Yoochun’s body and kissed him deeply. Yoochun’s hands went to his hips and started tugging down the sweat pants.

“You sure you’re okay?” Jae muttered, nibbling on Yoochun’s lips.

“Yes. Just don’t put anything inside of me.”

Jae grinned. “Perfect.” He moved away and slipped the sweats off. Yoochun could already see the gleam of lube between his ass cheeks.

“Jae?”

“Huh?” Jae asked, innocently.

Yoochun shook his head. Jae crawled back up to him and sat on his robe covered erection. Yoochun’s eyes shut as a tiny ache crept up his spine. Jae shifted his hips, humping Yoochun until Yoochun moaned and tugged on the robe until it was out of the way. He sat up, held Jae flush against his chest with one hand and directed his cock to Jae’s hole with the other one. Jae moaned as Yoochun thrust up a tiny bit and then he seated himself on Yoochun’s cock in one go. Yoochun bit into his shoulder with a groan.

“Alright, lay back.”

Gasping, Yoochun leaned against the pillows again. Jae shifted and moved and pulled little mewls of need from Yoochun’s throat with every twist.

“Open your mouth,” Jae said, and Yoochun did. He moaned again when a cream covered strawberry hit his tongue. His eyes fluttered open. Jae had a bowl and chopsticks in his hand.

“You didn’t get breakfast,” he said and fed him a piece of mango. Grapes, strawberries, mango, melon and with each mouthful, Jae lifted his hips. Yoochun moaned and jerked after one movement, and the strawberry fell from the chopsticks.

Jae crooned and leaned down, eating it off Yoochun’s stomach and licking the trail of cream up his chest. After that, Jae continued to drop every other piece until Yoochun’s chest and stomach were sticky with cream and juice.

“Last one,” Jae whispered and put the strawberry between his lips. He set the bowl back on the tray. Yoochun rose and licked at the fruit, smiling when Jae groaned. Arms wrapped around Jae’s middle and he lifted Jae, pulling his hips back and forward. Jae bit the strawberry as his body spasmed and the other half fell between them, forgotten.

“Come on, JaeJae,” Yoochun whispered. “Ride me.”

Jae’s hands clutched into Yoochun’s shoulders and he took over the movements, fucking himself on Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun kissed his shoulders and neck, whispering encouragement and obscenities in Jae’s ear.

“Fuck, JaeJae, I love it when you let me top. I love feeling my cock surrounded by your body, sliding and scraping against your walls. Can you go faster, Jae? Give me more.”

Jae’s head fell to Yoochun’s shoulder as he groaned and sped up. Yoochun rubbed hands up Jae’s thighs and on his hips, and then one hand grabbed Jae’s cock and he stroked him slowly.

“Ah, YooYum, faster.”

“Nope.”

Jae growled and teeth closed around a mouthful of muscle on Yoochun’s shoulder. Yoochun’s eyes shut with a hiss, but he didn’t hurry, and Jae kept his quick but steady pace. Their sex wasn’t always about getting off. Sometimes it was just about being together, locked together, skin together, kisses and touches and gasps. Sometimes quiet whispers and I love you’s. Sometimes burning eye contact. Time lost and cherished.

Yoochun sighed in contentment as Jae’s movements lost their rhythm.

“I love you, JaeJae,” he whispered and moved his hand just a bit faster.

Jae moaned. His cock jumped in Yoochun’s hand and then warm come covered Yoochun’s stomach. Jae stopped, body shaking, arms tight around Yoochun’s neck. With a hand supporting Jae’s lower back, Yoochun leaned Jae backwards and onto the bed. Jae lay, chest heaving, as Yoochun moved above him. Yoochun kissed the tears on Jae’s face.

“Why crying, JaeJae?”

Jae smiled. “Love.”

Yoochun kissed him softly, his own movements speeding up when Jae wrapped his legs around Yoochun’s waist, giving Yoochun more room to thrust deeper inside him.

“Love is supposed to make you happy,” Yoochun muttered.

“It does. With you, it does.”

“Good.”

Jae kissed his cheek, nose and chin, hands sliding over his back and tangling in his hair. Body arching into Yoochun’s movements.

Minutes, hours, Yoochun wasn’t sure, passed. And his orgasm was intense. It forced his eyes shut and body shaking. He breathed out Jae’s name as soon as he was able, and then lay there, enjoying Jae’s soft hands on his quivering back.

“YooYum, I’m scared,” Jae whispered.

Yoochun propped up on an elbow. “Of what?”

“Losing this. Losing you.”

“Do you want a promise of forever?”

Jae smiled. “No. Just … it’s terrifying to think about.”

“I know. Trust me, I know.”

“God, what are we doing?” Jae said. “This is best relationship I’ve ever had and we’re talking about it ending.”

“No, we’re not. We’re just reaffirming that we’re going to make it last so it doesn’t have to end.”

“What if it does?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Then you seduce Junsu, I seduce Changmin and we break them up so we don’t have to be alone.”

Jae stared at him for a beat and then laughed. “Oh my god, that would be awful.”

Yoochun laughed with him and then kissed him. “It’s one of the possibilities of our future. Let’s make sure it doesn’t happen.”

Jae nodded.

They kissed again, not wanting to break apart but the sweat and stickiness from the fruit was making them both feel gross.

“Let’s go take a shower,” Jae said.

Yoochun nodded and then pulled away, leaving Jae’s body slowly. Jae’s eyes shut and he moaned. His cock twitched and then he said, chest heaving, “I’m definitely going to start bottoming more.”

Yoochun sat back on his knees. A moment of panic hit when he saw a reddish clump of something on his skin, and then he laughed.

“What?” Jae asked.

Yoochun smirked, leaned over and scooped it up in his mouth.

“What was that?”

Yoochun kissed Jae, sharing the come-covered strawberry with him. Jae moaned and swallowed.

“And we’re going to start using food more,” Jae said with a shaky laugh.

“I agree. I’m sure everything will taste better if eaten off your body.”


	14. SEXY

**A month later, sometime in February**

Changmin leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. His eyes narrowed.

“What?” Jae asked.

“You three keep exchanging glances,” he replied.

Yoochun laughed. “You don’t trust us, do you Minnie?”

“Not one bit. What are you planning?”

“Nothing,” Junsu said, but he looked away.

“Su.”

Junsu sort of smiled. “It’s a surprise for your birthday, Minnie. Don’t spoil it.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Fine. Then let’s go and get it over with. You three are not subtle.”

Yoochun shook his head. “Junsu, your boyfriend is a bitch.”

“I know.”

Changmin snagged an ear piercing with his fingers and pulled.

“Ow, Minnie.”

Changmin stood up and headed for the door.

“Well, with birthday boy in a mood, this looks like a promising night,” Jae said.

“Just stick to the plan, Jae,” Yoochun said.

“I will. Who’s paying?”

“I got it,” Yoochun said.

“Let’s start it now,” Junsu said.

“What?”

“The plan. Now. He’s already suspicious, he’s not going to calm down and if we go dancing or something now, then he’s going to be grumpy and not have fun and—”

“He’s right,” Jae said to Yoochun.

“Yeah. Alright, Jae, go out first.”

Jae smiled. “Fabulous.” He pulled his jacket on and left the restaurant.

“I hope he doesn’t be a bitch about this,” Junsu muttered.

Yoochun laughed. “Let’s not give him time to be a bitch about it, yeah?”

Junsu laughed.

Yoochun paid for the food and they left the restaurant, neither surprised to see Jae practically sitting in Changmin’s lap on a bench, fingers tracing the edge of his ear. At least Changmin was smiling. A tiny spark of jealousy ran through Yoochun, and then he sat on them, between them so he was in Changmin’s lap with his legs over Jaejoong. He kissed Changmin’s cheek.

“You two ready to go or should we see how sturdy this bench is?”

Jae grinned, leaned over and kissed Yoochun deeply. After a moment, Yoochun shifted enough that Changmin had to either lean away or join the kiss. He leaned away, and Yoochun frowned. Yeah, they had to get him home and naked as soon as possible.

“I say we go,” Jae said. “It’s too cold out here.”

He stood up and then pulled Yoochun to his feet. He held a hand out for Changmin.

Changmin sighed and took it. “Where are we going next?” he asked with a fake amount of exasperation.

“I left my ID at the house,” Junsu said, “so we have to go back and get it, then we’re going dancing.”

“You and your dancing.”

“You like to watch me dance.”

As they walked, Jae leaned toward Yoochun and whispered, “Do you think he has any idea?”

“No,” Yoochun said with a head shake.

The walk was quiet and then Yoochun sighed.

“What?” Jae asked.

“I think I could just walk all night. It’s actually pretty nice out.”

Jae shook his head. “It’s fucking freezing.”

They arrived at Changmin’s building a bit later. “Should we just wait for you?” Changmin asked.

“Fuck you,” Jae said and elbowed past him into the door. “I’m freezing.”

“We’ll wait in the lobby then.”

“No. I’m going to go take a shot off that vodka in your freezer,” Jae said. “Get me drunk a bit so I can’t feel the cold.”

“Good idea,” Yoochun said.

Changmin rolled his eyes. “That’s an expensive bottle of vodka, you know.”

“And Yoochun will buy you another one, won’t you, darling?”

Yoochun laughed.

In the elevator, Jae cuddled into Yoochun, playing up the “cold” act really well.

Changmin unlocked his front door and opened it, letting the others go in first. They stopped in the entry way to remove their shoes. Before Changmin could move more than a few steps away, Jaejoong grabbed his arm and then silenced his question with a kiss.

“I got a kiss for my birthday,” he said, lips against Changmin’s, “so you get one on your birthday.”

“You’ve kissed me three times today,” Changmin pointed out, but didn’t protest as Jae pressed lips to his again.

“JaeMin is fucking hot,” Junsu muttered. He moved in next to the pair, one arm around each of their waist. He kissed just below Changmin’s ear.

“I’m going out on a limb here,” Changmin said, words muffled a bit as Yoochun moved to the other side and licked up his neck. “We’re not going dancing, are we?”

Jae chuckled. “You almost sound disappointed.”

“I like dancing.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll dance. For you, on you, around you.”

Junsu moaned. “Horizontal. Lots of horizontal dancing.”

“And you’ve all discussed this and agreed to this.”

“Yes,” Yoochun said. “Just waiting for you.”

Changmin smiled, and his entire body relaxed. “Should I say, you had me at hello?”

Junsu groaned. “God, spoil the moment.”

Changmin broke away from all of them, and scooped Junsu up into his arms. Junsu squeaked in surprise and then they were kissing. Changmin carried him down the hall.

“You two coming?” he asked.

Jae and Yoochun met each others eyes and said, “Not yet,” at the same time.

Junsu whimpered. “No more corny, cheesy, lame lines.”

Changmin had Junsu flat on his back on their bed. Technically, Junsu hadn’t officially moved in yet. He was still getting his mail at his other apartment, and he only had a single drawer in Changmin’s dresser, but the two of them rarely slept apart. Yoochun had lost the bet on when Changmin would ask Junsu to really move in. Jae and Junsu were still battling it out. Jae had about a week left before he lost, Junsu still a month.

Jae and Yoochun watched from the door way for a moment as Junsu’s legs wrapped around Changmin’s body. Changmin ran his hands over Junsu’s jean-clad thighs and down to his ass. Junsu tugged on Changmin’s shirt with a whimper, and Changmin let him pull it off. JaeChun’s cue. They smirked at each other and then knelt on either side of the pair on the bed. Jae kissed one shoulder, Yoochun kissed the other. Changmin gasped and arched his back. Junsu had Changmin’s jeans unbuttoned, and Jae and Yoochun slid hands along his skin and into his pants, groping his ass before tugging the pants down.

Changmin was naked in record time, and Jae and Yoochun replaced their hands with lips, and tongue and teeth. Changmin shivered under their touches, moaning into Junsu’s mouth.

Junsu broke away for a moment and whispered, “Can you trust us just a little bit?”

Changmin looked at him carefully, “With what?”

“Your body,” Jae said, tracing a finger along the curve of Changmin’s ass.

“Your pleasure,” Yoochun added, and followed Jae’s example on the other side.

Changmin’s entire body jerked, and he moaned, head dropping. His mouth opened around Junsu’s collar bone.

“I think we should take that as a yes.”

“I hate you all,” Changmin said, and then went back to kissing Junsu. “It’s my birthday; shouldn’t I decide what to do?”

“You’re always in control, Min,” Yoochun said, and replaced his finger with his tongue, licking the curve, and letting his tongue dip deeper just once.

“I’m not sure I trust you two with free reign on my ass, though,” Changmin said.

Jae laughed, and then joined Yoochun, licking Changmin’s skin, teasing his entrance with the barest of touches.

Changmin gasped, hips jerking back.

Junsu whispered something to him that Yoochun couldn’t hear, but it made Changmin chuckle.

“So when do you guys get naked in this time of pleasuring Changmin?” Changmin asked.

“When we feel like it,” Junsu replied. “On your back.”

Changmin’s eyebrows rose.

Junsu rolled his eyes. “You big baby. Just go with it.”

“I still don’t trust you.”

Junsu smiled. “At all? Or do you trust me—us—to give you four or five orgasms tonight?”

Changmin smirked. “Is that all?”

Jae sighed and grabbed Changmin’s hips. Yoochun moved just in time, and Jae threw Changmin onto his back. “God, Junsu. Can we gag him, please?”

“No,” Yoochun said and started kissing up Changmin’s stomach. “I want to hear him lose control”

Changmin smirked, putting his hands behind is head. “Bring it on.”

Junsu twisted his nipple.

Changmin yelped. “Su!”

“I said no more corny lines.”

Jae leaned forward and licked the abused nipple. “Hope you liked that, Min, because this is going to be better.” Jae closed his mouth around the nipple and sucked. Changmin shut his eyes with a moan, Junsu kissed him again and Yoochun started biting his stomach. They’d agreed to kiss and tease and otherwise torture Changmin until he begged them to stop.

So they did.

Jae moved away from the nipple, just as Yoochun’s mouth closed around the other. He moved lower, a single finger ran up and down Changmin’s hard cock, dipping lower to caress his balls, and tickle his thighs. He lifted Changmin’s cock enough to lick at the pool of fluid on his stomach and then let it fall back with a smack to Changmin’s stomach. Changmin moaned, and arched his hips a bit. All three chuckled at him.

Junsu left hickys and bite marks on his shoulder and neck, one hand buried in and lightly tugging on Changmin’s hair, the other was twisting the nipple Yoochun wasn’t sucking on.

“God, I am so hard, Changmin,” Jae said. He laid his head on Changmin’s hip, so his lips were centimeters away from his cock. “I remember watching you fuck Junsu on New Year’s and god, I can’t wait. I hope you get to fuck me tonight.”

Changmin moaned.

“I get to suck him first,” Yoochun said, fingertips touching the crown of Changmin’s cock. “I’m not as good as Junsu, but I can try, right?”

“God, please try,” Changmin muttered.

Yoochun leaned forward and licked the head of Changmin’s cock. He moaned into Junsu’s mouth. Jae winked at Yoochun and then kissed and bit up to Changmin’s nipples. Changmin’s hands fell to Jaejoong’s hair, tangling in it. He broke away from Junsu’s mouth with a gasp.

“I swear to Buddha, that if someone doesn’t press their skin against mine in the next five minutes I am going to get really, really, really mad.”

Jae laughed. He met Yoochun’s eyes and then Junsu’s and shrugged. He moved, Changmin’s hands slipping from his shoulders. He pulled off his shirt, and Changmin whimpered, quick to help, but his hands got distracted on Jae’s abs. He moaned. Jae breathed out a laugh as Changmin’s fingers slipped up his ribs. And then he twisted Jae’s piercings.

“Oh, fuck,” Jae groaned and fell forward to kiss Changmin’s lips.

Junsu moved behind him and licked up around Jae’s back and neck, biting his muscles.

“I like kissing you,” Changmin said.

Jae grinned. “I like kissing you.”

“It’d be really nice if Yoochun would stop watching us make out though.”

Jae looked over his shoulder at Yoochun who was propped up on an elbow, watching the three of them. A single finger swirled around Changmin’s thigh.

“Well?” Jae said with a mock growl. “You heard the birthday boy. Get to sucking.”

Yoochun laughed. “Yes, sir.” He leaned forward and licked the length of Changmin’s cock.

Changmin’s eyes shut with a groan.

“So good,” Yoochun whispered and then closed his mouth around the head.

Jae swallowed Changmin’s scream in a kiss.

Junsu moved to the other side of Changmin’s body and continued the abuse of his nipples. Changmin raised a hand and tugged on the spikes of Junu’s Mohawk.

Yoochun slid Changmin’s cock down his throat, teasing, light touches of tongue. He held the base tightly, moving his hand only a little bit. Each movement made Changmin groan into Jae’s kisses. As soon as Changmin’s noises turned to needy whimpers, Yoochun closed his mouth around Changmin’s cock and sucked hard. A burst of warm fluid filled his mouth, and he groaned, licking the slit, wanting more, and more. Changmin tried to thrust up, but Junsu’s hands were there, firm on his hip, to keep him pressed to the bed.

Yoochun licked and shoved Changmin’s cock further down his throat. When they had been planning this, Junsu had warned them that Changmin’s ass was still virginal. To an extent. Beyond two or three fingers pressed into him during a blow job, Changmin hadn’t been fucked. Junsu was too much of a bottom to even want to. Without even missing a beat, Junsu had said that Yoochun was going to fuck him.

“Come on,” Junsu had said, “he trusts you.”

It’d been a long time since Yoochun had taken someone’s “virginity”.

Yoochun slipped a finger between Changmin’s cheeks. Changmin groaned when it pressed lightly against his hole. His words were taken by Jaejoong’s mouth. Yoochun paused enough to cover his finger in spit. He slipped the tip into Changmin’s begging body.

“Yoochun,” Junsu muttered, and held out a slim bottle of lube.

Yoochun took it without removing his mouth from Changmin’s cock. He slicked up his fingers, and pressed the first one back in, up to the knuckle. It was slow, how he moved that single finger. He sucked slow, too. Changmin’s cock pulsed.

Changmin yanked away from Jaejoong’s kissed with a very loud, “Fuck!” his neck arching. He inadvertently pulled on both Junsu and Jaejoong’s hair.

They also agreed that they’d get Changmin off as many times as they could, so even though Changmin begged Yoochun to stop between heavy pants of breath, Yoochun pressed in another finger.

“Oh god,” Changmin moaned.

His cock pulsed, and Yoochun hummed. His hips rose off the bed, and with a loud cry, he came. Yoochun moaned and swallowed, he kept his fingers moving and he kept sucking.

“Man, Chunnie,” Junsu said. “I’m so fucking jealous right now.”

Yoochun met his eyes and winked.

“Did that feel good, Changmin?” Jaejoong ask, licking his ear.

“Yes,” he gasped, still squirming and whimpering since Yoochun was still sucking on him and fingering his ass.

“Well, this part we’re going to actually ask your permission,” Junsu said.

“Hmm?”

“Yoochun wants to fuck you.”

Changmin inhaled sharply. But only Yoochun knew the immediate effect on his body. His cock surged in Yoochun’s mouth, and was hard in about three seconds.

“Is that okay?”

Changmin looked down his body and met Yoochun’s eyes as Yoochun continued to suck his cock. When Changmin stayed silent, Yoochun pressed a third finger into his body. Changmin’s eyes shut with a quiet moan. “Fuck.”

Junsu and Jaejoong kissed his body, licking his nipples and tracing their hands on his neck and shoulders.

“God, you guys.”

Yoochun pushed his fingers a bit deeper, twisting them a bit, until they brushed over Changmin’s prostate. His whole body shook and he almost screamed.

“Fuck, Yoochun. Fuck! Fuck!”

“I love hearing him curse,” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun stopped his fingers, keeping then deep inside Changmin’s body. He sucked hard, taking all of Changmin down his throat.

“Yoochun, shit.”

“He wants to fuck you so badly,” Jae said, kissing up to Changmin’s mouth.

Changmin smirked. “Then why is he still dressed?”

Jae grinned. “That is a very good question. Yoochun? Answer?”

Yoochun laughed around Changmin’s cock. He was already unbuttoning his pants. Junsu slid down to help with the buttons on his shirt.

“God, I can’t fucking wait to watch you slide your cock into him,” Junsu said. “Talk about a fantasy come true.”

Yoochun couldn’t wait either, but he didn’t want to let go of Changmin’s cock either. When he was naked, he slammed his fingers back into Changmin, and pumped them quickly.

Changmin cried out. “Fuck you, Yoochun. Stop sucking on me and fuck me.”

Yoochun laughed, and pulled away. “You sounded like Junsu right there.”

Junsu grabbed Yoochun by the back of the neck and kissed him, tongue digging into his mouth. “Mmm, you taste like Changmin.”

A foot pushed against Yoochun hip.

“Yoochun, god,” Changmin said.

Yoochun broke away from Junsu with a grin. “Let me fuck your boyfriend, and then I’ll kiss you.”

Junsu smiled widely. “Kay.” He lay on the bed, face in his hands, cute grin on his face. “I want to watch every inch of you disappear into him.”

“Oh, hell,” Changmin said, body shivering.

Yoochun put firm hands on the back of Changmin’s thighs, spreading his legs and pressing up. He raised them, and Jae took one leg behind the knee and Junsu took the other. Yoochun held his cock against Changmin’s hole and slowly pressed in, teasing just the crown of his cock in and around Changmin’s entrance. It clutched around him. Changmin groaned, tossing his head back and forth again, eyes shut tight. His fingers dug into Jae and Junsu’s forearms.

“Please, Yoochun, please. God. Stop teasing me, please.”

Yoochun laughed. “You’re right, Su. Changmin begging is hot.”

Changmin opened his mouth to retort, but Yoochun pressed in, slipping in past the ring of muscle. His eyes crossed and Changmin screamed, back arching off the bed, as Yoochun pulled out and in again.

“You okay, Min?” Jae whispered.

Yoochun paused, not quite all the way inside Changmin. His eyes were shut, breathing harsh. Junsu ran a soothing hand over Changmin’s stomach, lightly tugging on his cock.

“Just try to relax and breathe,” Jae continued, placing soft kisses on his cheeks and lips.

Changmin nodded once.

Yoochun took a deep breath and finished his thrust, forcing their bodies together.

Changmin cried out again, but he rolled his hips too, so Yoochun slid in and out of him quickly. They both moaned. Yoochun repeated the movement, his own eyes shutting as Changmin’s tight body refused to let him go.

“Fuck, Changmin,” Yoochun gasped. “So fucking … god.”

“Move, Chunnie,” Changmin begged. “Please move.”

Yoochun did, thrusting in and out of him, trying so hard not to go to fast or too hard. Junsu continued stroking Changmin’s cock, moaning when it grew hard and thick in his hand. He closed his mouth around one of Changmin’s nipples. Changmin gripped his hair again, trying to match Yoochun’s movements.

“God, that’s hot,” Jae whispered. He took his phone out of his pocket.

“What—fuck, Jae—” Changmin tried to glare at him, but it was lost when Junsu leaned forward and licked his cock, and Changmin moaned.

“Just something to remember this night by,” Jae replied. He moved the phone in close to Yoochun’s face.

Yoochun licked his lips. “You need to document Changmin getting fucked for the first time?” he said, voice breathless.

“Hell, yes. And by my boyfriend no less.”

“Hate you,” Changmin managed to say.

Junsu closed his mouth around the head of Changmin’s cock. His tongue piercing slipped along the slit of his cock.

“Oh, fuck, Su. Again. God, again.”

Junsu did it again, adding more pressure, pushing the barbell in further, and then pulling it out, fucking his cock with it.

“Holy shit,” Jae said in awe, making sure to lean forward to capture it on his phone. “I want to know what that feels like before the end of the night.”

Junsu smirked, and then opened his throat and took Changmin down his throat all at once.

“Fuck!” Changmin shouted and his body curled in, hands landing on Junsu’s head and pushing down.

“Fuck him harder,” Junsu said, and then readjusted so Yoochun could slam into Changmin harder while Junsu sucked on him.  
Yoochun groaned, head back, as Changmin’s body fought against him, clenching, tightening, sliding. His orgasm twisted through him, teasing every time he hit deep inside Changmin.

“I’m going to come,” Yoochun whispered.

Jae abandoned the phone, and leaned forward to suck on Yoochun’s nipple.

“Fuck, harder, Jae. Bite me. Please.”

Jae moaned and did as Yoochun asked, biting on his nipple, sucking harder until Yoochun’s head was light from pain, but warped with pleasure. He sped up, slamming into Changmin, and Changmin cried out. Yoochun moaned, unable to stay up, and leaned against Jaejoong’s body.

And suddenly, a single finger slid up his ass and pressed into him.

Yoochun cried out, coming hard in Changmin’s body as he was fingerfucked. As soon as he stopped spasming, arms encircled him and pulled him away. He curled up against a bare chest, and breathed deeply.

“That was so hot,” Jae said, and then turned Yoochun’s head.

Changmin’s lips pressed against his, and Yoochun turned the rest of his body so he could kiss Changmin while Junsu continued to suck on him. Junsu’s fingers played in Changmin’s hole.

“Thank you,” Changmin whispered, with a smile, and then hissed in pleasure, when Junsu started fucking him with his fingers.

“Come, Min,” Yoochun said, licking his neck. “Let Junsu swallow you.”

Changmin groaned. He gripped Junsu’s hair and lifted his legs, planting his feet on the bed. He thrust up, fucking Junsu’s throat. Junsu moaned and whimpered, but they all knew it was an act; Junsu could take a cock longer than Changmin’s and he was loving the abuse.

“God,” Jae suddenly said.

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“Just thinking of the sounds Junsu would make if he was tied up and being spanked.”

“Oh, fuck,” Changmin said, body suddenly shaking out his release into Junsu’s throat.

Changmin collapsed, limp, as Junsu moaned in approval. He kissed up Changmin’s body, and then opened his mouth a tiny bit, so come dripped from it.

“Mine,” Jae said and launched himself at Junsu, kissing him, and moaning when Changmin’s come filled his mouth.

Changmin smiled and curled up with Yoochun’s head on his chest. “You two have fun for a minute. Let us recover for a bit.”

Jae and Junsu exchanged a look. “Wanna have some fun, Su?”

“Fuck yes.”

Part 15: [SEXIER](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/59895.html#cutid1)

Part 13: [LOVE](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/25189.html#cutid1)  
Part 12: [RIBBON](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/24749.html#cutid1)  
Part 11: [PHOTOS](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/24491.html#cutid1)  
Part 10: [SUNLIGHT](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/24038.html#cutid1)  
Part 9: [RISKS](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/23345.html#cutid1)  
Part 8: [MOVE](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/22642.html#cutid1)  
Part 7: [INSECURE](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/22115.html#cutid1)  
Part 6: [FRIENDS](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/21454.html#cutid1)  
Part 5: [NAKED](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/20631.html#cutid1)  
Part 4: [LUST](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/19931.html#cutid1)  
Part 3: [TASTE](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/19529.html#cutid1)  
Part 2: [CONTROL](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/19005.html#cutid1)  
Part 1: [EXOTIC](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/18914.html#cutid1)

.


	15. SEXIER

“You’re both way over dressed,” Changmin said.

Junsu laughed and started unbuttoning Jaejoong’s pants. And then he looked at Jae, bit his lip and looked away, perfectly docile. “Are you going to spank me?” he whispered.

“I don’t’ know,” Jae said, and glanced at Changmin, who nodded. “Normally only naughty boys get spanked. What have you done that’s naughty?”

Junsu bit his lip again, playing with the piercing with his teeth. “Well, I lied to my boyfriend about what we were going to do on his birthday, organized a situation where he would lose his anal virginity to someone who wasn’t me, and I have a sudden urge to be fucked by someone who isn’t him. Does that count?”

Jae shook his head, though his eyes were shining with amusement. “God, you utter bastard. That most certainly deserves a spanking. Hands and knees, now.”

Junsu yelped in happiness and quickly obeyed.

Jae rubbed his hands up and down Junsu’s ass. “Fuck, Su. Seriously the most fuckable ass in the entire world.”

“Don’t I know it,” Changmin said.

“I thought of something else you need to be spanked for, Su.”

“God, yes, what?”

Jae brought his hand down sharply on the curve of Su’s ass. Junsu cried out, and Jae did it again.

“You still have clothes on while the rest of us are naked.”

“Shame on me,” Junsu crooned and thrust his ass back to Jaejoong.

“And you’re a shameless whore,” Changmin added.

“And a slut for cock,” Yoochun said.

“Hmm,” Jae said. “Yep, you need to be spanked for those, too.”

He hit Su again, quickly.

“Fuck,” Su said, whimpering. And then cried out again and again with each smack of Jae’s hand.

“Kneel,” Jae said suddenly.

Junsu pushed up to his knees, breath harsh.

“Undo your pants.” Junsu did quickly. Jae pushed them down only far enough to expose his ass and cock. He pushed Junsu back to his hands and knees.

He slapped him sharply.

“That,” Jaejoong said, “is for being too sexy.”

Junsu’s laughter was cut off in another moan as Jae continued his spanking, turning Junsu’s mounds of pale flesh a satisfyingly, bright red. Jae turned to Changmin. “Has he been sufficiently punished?”

“Yes,” Changmin said.

Junsu whimpered in disappointment. “No, I haven’t. Please. I haven’t. I’m still so bad.”

Jae laughed. “Well, how about we start talking about rewards?”

JaeMin exchanged smirks.

Jas spanked Junsu again. “That is for this fantastic idea for this evening’s activities.” He slapped him again. “For having a perfect ass.” Another. “For being a good friend and boyfriend.” Another, and another, and another. Jae no longer gave reasons, since Junsu was crying out too loud and moaning too loud to be heard anyway.

“And now that it’s so pretty and warm, I want to lick it,” Jae said. He leaned over and ran his tongue up one cheek’s heated flesh.

“Oh, god, yes,” Junsu said. Sweat had stuck his shirt to his body long ago.

Jae licked the other side, moving his tongue closer and closer. He spread Junsu’s ass and licked him. And while Junsu was still crying out from that, Jae thrust his tongue into Junsu’s body.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Junsu shouted, and continued to shout, as Jae tongue-fucked him, bringing his hand back to slap Junsu at the same time.

“Fingers, god, Jae, fingers, please. Please.”

Jae pulled away and sighed. “Someone gag him with their cock please.”

“Oh, fuck, yes, please. Please.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes and moved away from Changmin. “I’ll do it.”

“God, Chunnie. Hurry, let me—“ Yoochun shoved his cock into Junsu’s mouth.

“Thank you,” Jae said. He looked over at Changmin. “You okay, birthday boy?”

Changmin grinned. He was slowly stroking his cock. “I’m good.”

Jae nodded and went back to licking and fucking Junsu’s ass with his tongue. He found the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. He didn’t bother with slow, like Yoochun had with Changmin, just took two fingers and pushed them all the way into Junsu.

Junsu cried out around Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun almost screamed.

“God damn it, Jae. He fucking bit me,” Yoochun said.

“How is that my fault?” Jae said with a grin.

Junsu hummed and Yoochun met his eyes, full of an apology. He wrapped his tongue around the head of Yoochun’s cock. His hair was messed up on one side where Changmin had been clutching at it. Yoochun stroked Junsu’s jaw and continued thrusting slowly. “It’s okay, Su, I know you didn’t mean to.”

Junsu’s eyes shut with a moan. Jae had three fingers in him now. He looked at Changmin. “I’m going to fuck him unless you have some sort of complaint about it.”

Changmin smiled. “Just do it fast and hard.”

Junsu whimpered around Yoochun’s cock.

Jae chuckled. “Well, we all knew that you wouldn’t mind, you little slut.” And he spanked Junsu again. He lined his cock up and slammed into Junsu at once. Junsu cried out, but this time did not bite down. Jae moved, in and out, shallow, and then met Yoochun’s eyes.

“Together?”

Yoochun nodded.

Jae counted to three and then he thrust into Junsu’s ass as Yoochun pushed into his throat. Eyes locked together, they settled into a quick rhythm. Jae gripped the mounds of Junsu’s ass, spreading him wide and staring as he disappeared into Junsu’s body.

“Smile, guys,” Changmin said.

All three of them looked over at him. He had Jae’s phone in his hand. Jae and Yoochun laughed, losing their rhythm. Junsu whimpered.

“Sorry sorry, SuSu,” Yoochun said, and then said to Jae, “Speed up a bit, yeah.”

“Fuck yeah.” Jae sped up, fucking Junsu about as fast and as hard as he’d ever fucked someone before.

Junsu’s muffled moans and turned into a continuous stream. His body shook.

“He’s close,” Changmin said. “Are you going to come without anyone touching your cock, Su?”

Junsu whimpered.

Changmin reached around Junsu’s body, under the shirt. He tugged on Junsu’s nipples.

“Come, baby. Come for us.”

“Fuck,” Jae said. He shut his eyes as every twist of the nipple ring caused Junsu’s body to clench around him. His fingers squeezed, digging his nails into Junsu’s ass. He screamed as his orgasm tore from him, and Junsu’s hole stroked him through it. Before Jae was even partially recovered, Junsu jerked away from Yoochun’s cock, threw his head back and screamed, coming long and hard onto the bed beneath him.

Jae fell away, a stream of come connected his cock to Junsu’s hole for a moment and then snapped.

“God,” Jae said. “That ass.”

Changmin smirked as he leaned down. “I know,” he said, and licked up the come on Jae’s cock.

Junsu was suddenly there, curling up into Jae’s body. He and Changmin kissed, dirty, harsh, and then Junsu broke away. “Someone take my clothes off,” he said.

Yoochun laughed as he pulled off Junsu’s pants. Changmin had the best angle and tugged Junsu’s shirt over his head.

As soon as they were all naked, they ended up in a pile. Arms, legs, fingers entwined. Lips pressing against the closest skin. They were quiet for a long time. And then Yoochun moved first, shifting so he could kiss Changmin.

“Are you disappointed in your birthday so far?’ he asked.

Changmin smirked. “If I say yes, will you guys make it better?”

“We’d have to,” Jae said, propping up on an elbow to look at him.

“Then, yes. I’m disappointed.”

Jae smiled and leaned forward to catch his lips. Yoochun did the same and the three of them kissed carefully, until Junsu whimpered.

“Not fair. I want some.”

Yoochun moved away so Junsu could join the kiss, and then Jae moved so Yoochun could. They took turns, switching lips and tongues. Their bodies pressed closer together.

“May I propose something?” Jae asked.

“As long as it involves sex,” Changmin replied.

“Oh, it does.”

“What?” Junsu asked.

“Let’s just say that your ass is going to enjoy it.”

Junsu grinned. “Sweet. Then I’m in, whatever it is.”

“I’m not,” Changmin said. “You’re too kinky sometimes.”

Jae grinned.

“No such thing as too kinky,” Yoochun said. “What’s your idea?”

Jae leaned over and kissed Junsu. Against his lips, he asked, “Su, when was the last time you were doubled up?”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Junsu said and scrambled up to his knees.

“What?” Changmin asked.

Junsu leaned over him. “You are going to fuck me, and then Yoochun is going to fuck me at the same time.”

“Ah, what about me?” Jae said. “It was my idea.”

Junsu nodded. “And you’ve fucked me already, but you haven’t been down my throat, so you are going to fuck my throat.”

“I can handle that.”

“Su,” Changmin said, “are you—“

“Yes,” Junsu said and kissed him quickly. “God, it’s been way too long since I’ve had two cocks inside me.”

Junsu climbed over Changmin, straddling his lap. He grabbed his cock and sat on it, head back, eyes shut. Changmin cried out.

“Fuck,” Jae whispered.

Junsu started moving, rocking back and forth. He held out a hand, waving it around. “Okay, okay. Enough recovery. Chunnie, cock, my ass, now. Jae. Mouth. Mouth. God, put your cock in my mouth.”

They stared at him for a moment and then started laughing.

“Shut up, all of you,” Junsu said and fucked himself on Changmin’s cock, gripping Changmin’s chest to lift up and down.

Jae found his phone buried in the blankets. He grabbed it and moved behind Junsu. Come was dripping out of Su’s ass, sliding down his inner thighs and covering Changmin’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Yoochun said, and leaned down. He stopped Junsu’s movements so he could lick up the come on his thighs. Junsu whimpered and tried to press down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Junsu said, each one louder. “Fuck me, Yoochun. Fuck me.”

Yoochun pulled away and slapped Junsu’s ass. Junsu cried out, and now that Yoochun wasn’t in the way, continued riding Changmin’s cock.

“Go slower, baby,” Changmin said, “so Yoochun can stretch you out more.”

Junsu whimpered, but did as Changmin said and slowed down. On the next thrust up, Yoochun slid a finger inside with Changmin’s cock. Junsu moaned. His elbows buckled and he fell forward. Changmin twisted hands into his hair and kissed him. Junsu’s moans deepened when Yoochun added a second finger. He broke away with a cry when the third pushed in only seconds later. Yoochun pulled his fingers together, hooked them around the edge of Junsu’s hole and pulled a bit, stretching him more and more. He licked up around his fingers and Changmin’s cock.

Changmin cursed.

“Fuck,” Junsu growled, eyes shut tight. “Fuck, fuck, and holy shit.”

“Someone needs to be shut up again,” Changmin said.

Junsu scoffed, gasping, and then said, “Supposed to. Suck. Jae. Oh, god. Fuck. Cock. Need Jae’s cock.”

Jae smiled. “Hang on, I want to film Yoochun entering you.”

“But, fuck, Jae,” Junsu groaned. “Tongue ring, remember?”

“Trust me I haven’t forgotten. We have to wait until Yoochun is done playing with you.”

Junsu moaned. “Please, Chunnie. Enter me. Please. God. Please.”

Yoochun slapped his ass again. “You got it.” He took the lube and poured a substantial amount on his palm and covered his cock.

Changmin grabbed Junsu’s hips. “Hold still a moment, baby.”

Junsu whimpered, but stopped and kissed Changmin, dirty and wet, moaning, clenching around Changmin’s cock.

Yoochun held Junsu by an ass cheek. He held his cock against Junsu hole, he pressed in, and Junsu cried out, back arching down.

“More, Yoochun, more!”

Yoochun’s eyes shut tight and he pushed in a bit more.

“Just fucking do it, you pussy,” Junsu demanded.

“Okay,” Jae said and tossed his phone to the bed. “I think Junsu’s had the ability to speak for long enough.”

Changmin chuckled. “I’d say so.”

“Fuck you guys, this is so good, more Yoochun, please, more. More. So fucking good.”

Yoochun chuckled. He held Junsu by his hips, fingers tangling with Changmin. “Okay, Su. You asked for it.”

Yoochun pulled out, and then slammed into him. Junsu screamed, and then gasped, head lowered between his arms. Yoochun thrust into him again, and then again. Junsu’s mouth was open, moans thrumming through his body.

“God, this is … fuck,” Yoochun said, trying to hold himself up.

“Fuck, I know,” Changmin had a death grip on Junsu’s hips again.

Jae moved around a bit, kneeling next to Changmin’s head. He thread fingers through Junsu’s hair and then twisted his head. “You going to suck on my cock, you naughty boy?”

Junsu whimpered, and opened his mouth.

Jae pushed in, growing as Junsu moved forward and he took all of Jae at once.

“God, I am going to come,” Changmin said. “Fuck, Yoochun.”

Yoochun barely managed a nod. The double feeling of Junsu’s body tight around him and Changmin’s cock rubbing against his was more than he could fathom. Very little made sense to him right now. Changmin turned his head. Jae’s leg was there and he lifted up enough to take a mouthful of muscle. He bit down hard and screamed as his body shook and he came. Yoochun moaned at the sudden warmth and slickness.

“Oh, fuck.” Changmin’s heavy breathing overshadowed the moans and slap of skin.

Jae smiled down at him, pushing sweaty hair off his forehead. “Feel good?”

Changmin nodded. “So fucking good.”

“Yes, fuck,” Yoochun muttered. “So good.”

“But I can’t move right now.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Yoochun gasped. “Just don’t slip out of him.”

“Are you going to come, YooYum?” Jae asked.

“Soon.”

“Shouldn’t you be fucking Junsu harder then?”

Junsu whimpered.

Yoochun nodded, and moved faster. “How’s the blow job?”

Jae smirked. “Sinful, heavenly. I love this kid’s throat so fucking much.”

Yoochun laughed. “Then shouldn’t you be fucking his throat harder.”

“Mm, good point.” Jae sped up, hands cradling Junsu’s face.

Junsu suddenly moaned around them. Changmin had taken his hard cock in his hand and stroked it in time with Yoochun’s fucking.

“God, seriously,” Changmin said, “we are doing this more often.”

Jae nodded, groaning suddenly as Junsu closed his throat around his cock. Junsu moaned, wanton, slutty, eager, and his body shook. He lost control and teeth grazed Jae’s cock as Junsu came over Changmin’s stomach and chest. He tried to keep sucking, but he just couldn’t. His arms gave out and he collapsed onto Changmin with a moan. Yoochun whimpered when he slipped out of Junsu’s body. He quickly grabbed his hips and held them up. Changmin slipped free and Yoochun slammed back into the loosened hole, thrusting hard and fast as pleasure coiled through him. Jae stroked his own cock, fast.

“Ten won says Yoochun comes first,” Junsu muttered.

“No deal,” Changmin said immediately.

Yoochun shut his eyes, intent not to come before Jae just for that, but he couldn’t, the feel from before, Junsu’s moans, the tightness and the slickness now was just too much for his body and he came, shuddering, falling and pressing himself against Junsu, adding more come to his full hole. Before he could fall boneless on top of them, Jae shoved his shoulder.

“Go that way.”

Yoochun tried to smile, too tired, and just fell to the side.

Jae took his place. Kneeling, he spread Junsu’s cheeks. “God, where’s my phone?”

“Here,” Yoochun muttered.

“Record this.”

“What?” Changmin asked.

“Come seeping out of his clenching hole. Fucking hot.”

Yoochun hit record. He was too tired to angle the camera right, so it was more diagonal. Jae appeared in the shot, tongue out and he licked at the come dripping down Junsu’s thighs. They both moaned, and Jae dug deeper, swallowing, slurping, and groaning as he ate it up.

“Fuck, Jae,” Junsu muttered.

Jae growled and then suddenly moved to the side. He tugged Junsu by his hair. “Come on, you little cock slut,” Jae said. “Finish this blow job.”

Junsu moaned, but rose up and held himself by his shaking arms.

Jae pushed back into his mouth. After a bit more readjusting, Junsu reached up and gripped the base of Jae’s cock. He stroked him harshly, only sucking on the tip.

“Oh, fuck, Su!”

Junsu looked up, met Jae’s lust-filled eyes and smirked. He pulled back until just the head of Jae’s cock was in his mouth, and then rolled his tongue, snagging the tongue ring on the slit.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Jae said. His cock pulsed, but Junsu’s hand on the base staved off his orgasm, and the pleasure dropped a notch.

With one more adjustment, Junsu pressed the barbell into the tip of Jae’s cock, sucking it out and in, taking more of Jae’s cock into his mouth and at the same time, pushing the piercing in deeper.

“Oh fucking hell yes,” Jae shouted, hands tightening on Junsu’s hair. God, it hurt. A lot, but Jae wanted more. He thrust his hips, trying to get Junsu to move his hand, but Junsu wouldn’t and kept the slow pace as Jae’s orgasm built again. Jae whimpered.

“Is he teasing you with his piercing?” Changmin asked. He settled a hand on Jae’s hip.

Jae tried to nod. “Yes,” he breathed. “Fucking me … with it. Fuck.”

“Going to come?”

“If this slutty bastard will let me.”

Junsu grazed Jae’s cock with his teeth.

“Oh, fuck, Su. Please.”

Changmin chuckled. His hand slid over Jae’s ass, fingers questing for his hole. “Let him come, Su. I’m going to fuck him, but not now. When he comes while I’m fucking him, I want it to be all because of me.” Changmin shoved two fingers into Jae’s body. Jae cried out, head snapping back. Junsu let go of the base of Jae’s cock, removed his piercing and took Jae all the way down his throat. On the second deep throating, Jae came, screaming and shaking as he filled Junsu’s mouth and throat. Changmin pumped his fingers into him through the aftershocks.

Junsu pulled away with a slurp. He licked his lips. “Like that, Jae?”

Jae nodded. “Fuck, why have I never had that done to me before?”

“I told Yoochun he needed to get his tongue pierced.”

Jae laughed, and then fell to the side. They reorganized themselves. Junsu laying flush on Changmin, and Jae and Yoochun on either side. They shared three-way kisses again.

Changmin’s hand snaked down Jaejoong’s hip. “I get to fuck you still right?”

“God, you want more?” Yoochun said.

“I was promised four or five orgasms tonight. Only three so far.”

Jae purred and curled closer to Changmin. “Trust me, Min, I definitely want you to fuck me, but let’s take a break. Just a few minutes.”

Changmin grinned. “Okay. As long as I get you eventually.” Their lips met in a comfortable kiss.

Junsu scoffed.

“What?” Yoochun asked, nuzzling his neck.

“I just … I want to be jealous and possessive, but that’s kinda hard when watching them kiss turns me on.”

Yoochun laughed and kissed Junsu’s cheek.

They settled down, warmth, exhaustion, and a mix of breathing eventually lulled them all to sleep. Yoochun woke up to fingers carding through his hair. He moaned a bit and leaned into the touch. Lips pressed against his, the lip ring giving away the identity of the owner of those lips.

“Shh,” Junsu said. “Changmin is having fun.”

“What?” Yoochun said, blinking open his eyes. Junsu was practically on top of him, their bodies flush. He held a finger up to his lips and jerked his head to the side. Yoochun looked over and almost laughed.

Jaejoong was asleep, and yet, somehow, Changmin had managed to tie his hands to the headboard.

“How did he do that?” Yoochun whispered.

“He’s patient,” Junsu replied. “It took him a half hour.”

“Wow.”

They continued to watch as Changmin spread Jaejoong’s legs. Jae moaned once and then settled back down. Changmin looked over at them and smirked. He lubed up his cock.

“He’s not going to mind this, right?” Changmin said, though it didn’t sound like he really cared.

Yoochun shook his head. “He does it to me all the time, but whenever I try, I end up waking him up before I even get one hand restrained.”

Changmin smirked. “Fabulous.” He grabbed Jae behind the knees and pushed his legs up.

Jae moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Changmin said and then roughly thrust into Jae’s hole.

Jae’s eyes flew open and he moaned.

Changmin gave him no time to get used to it, but rocked in and out of him at a steady pace. The headboard smacked against the wall.

“Have to move the bed out again,” Junsu muttered.

Yoochun laughed. They watched for a little while, and then Yoochun kissed Junsu’s neck. “You want some more, SuSu?”

“Do you?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I’m content for now. Maybe in the morning we can eat fruit off each other.”

Junsu grinned. “Sounds delish.”

“Fuck, Changmin! You fuckhead!”

They both snapped their gazes to the other two.

Changmin had Jae’s ankles in his hands, legs spread wide. Changmin laughed and kissed Jae’s ankle. Jae’s head fell back with a moan. Changmin held the steady, yet firm pace.

“Oh, god. This … fuck …”

“On second thought,” Junsu said and smiled down at Yoochun. “Sixty-nine?”

“Keep that piercing out of my cock.”

“Oh, you like it.”

“I like my cock in your throat more.”

“Too true.” Junsu twisted around until he was hovering over Yoochun. He looked through his arms and smirked at Yoochun, upside down. “First one to come has to buy breakfast.”

“You’re on.” Yoochun reached up and took Junsu’s hard cock in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Junsu screamed.

Changmin watched them for a moment and then smiled down at Jaejoong. Jaejoong’s eyes were shut, breath harsh. Changmin leaned forward, bending Jaejoong’s body until his ankles were next to his hands against the headboard. Jae moaned and tried to lift his hips to meet Changmin’s thrusts.

“I should have tied you up like this and taken a belt to your ass,” Changmin said and then kissed away Jaejoong’s moan.

“Faster, please, Changmin, hard, fast, please,” Jae begged against his lips.

Changmin smiled. “Nope. I like it like this. And I’m the birthday boy, and you are all my little sluts for the night, so this is what I want.”

Jae moaned again.

When Junsu’s moan answered him, Jae asked, “What are they doing?”

“Sucking each other off. First to come is buying breakfast.”

“Oh, god, Min, don’t … fuck, don’t move from right there, okay?”

Changmin smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” Their sex was slow, more about movement than orgasms.

“I want to hold you, Min,” Jae gasped. “Hold you and roll you over and ride your cock until I come all over your stomach.”

Changmin shivered, but said calmly, “That’s nice. I want to do this.”

Jae whimpered.

As Yoochun’s cock grew reacquainted with the confines of Junsu’s throat, Yoochun decided that he was definitely going to lose this bet. His whole body shook, and he moaned loudly when Junsu squeezed his balls. Yoochun did the only thing he could think of to try to even things up. He shoved three fingers into Junsu’s body at once.

Junsu cried out and thrust back onto the fingers, sufficiently fucking them and Yoochun’s mouth at the same time. Junsu was quick to retaliate, with two fingers pressing inside him. And Yoochun gave up. He wanted to come more than he wanted to win. He let go of his control, enjoyed the pleasure and moaned and whimpered around Junsu’s cock as Junsu brought his orgasm closer and closer with every swipe of his tongue. His mouth flooded with precome, and he whimpered, swallowing it eagerly.

Junsu pressed in a third finger and with a tiny twist, brushed against Yoochun prostate. Yoochun cried out, over and over as Junsu teased the bundle of nerves. And then Junsu did his favorite thing: took Yoochun cock all the way down until his lips met body and stopped. Junsu swallowed, over and over, dragging Yoochun’s orgasm through his body, up his cock, teasing, twisting, until it was finally there and Junsu moved a tiny bit, spread his fingers and Yoohun came with a shout around the cock in his mouth.

Junsu sucked up and down, and then dropped his hips, gagging Yoochun a bit before rising up and then doing it again, fucking Yoochun’s mouth, even as Yoochun tried to breath. Yoochun whimpered and when Junsu still didn’t stop, he slapped his ass.

Junsu cried out and sped up, so Yoochun spanked him again. On the fourth spank, Junsu’s cock twitched in his mouth. Yoochun grabbed his hips, held him still, and sucked hard. Junsu practically screamed as he came down Yoochun’s throat, his entire body spasming.

It took them both long moments to calm down and then Junsu twisted around, settled against his body and said, “I want crepes in the morning.”

Yoochun chuckled, holding him tightly. “Yes, sir.”

Changmin laughed. “You should know better than to challenge him to a cock sucking contest.”

Yoochun grinned. “I got an orgasm out of it. I say we’re both winners.”

“Only a loser would say that,” Junsu muttered.

Changmin laughed again.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“No,” Jae snapped, and then whimpered. “Please, Min, speed up, I’m so fucking close, but … I just need it harder, please.”

Changmin rolled his eyes dramatically. “You’re about to give Junsu some competition for pushiest bottom.”

“Fuck you,” Jae said, “god, this is good, you’re good, excellent, but fuck I need. I need it harder, please. Please.”

Changmin moved Jae’s legs to his shoulders. He used the bed frame as leverage and snapped his hips forward once, and then went back to the steady pace.

Jaejoong whimpered. “Again, please, again.”

Changmin did it again.

“Fuck!”

“Is that what you wanted?”

“More. Please. More.”

Changmin sighed in mock annoyance. “Okay, you kinky slut.” And he fucked him, really fucked him. Twice as fast and Jae screamed, cried out, pulling at the restraints on his wrists. His legs shook. He tried to move them, but Changmin kept a death grip on his thighs.

“You have what you want,” Changmin growled. “Are you going to come yet?”

“Yes, god, yes, harder, Min, harder!”

Changmin listened to him. His eyes shut, his body quivered and he groaned, pumping Jae full of come, but not stopping, hitting Jae harder and harder as his body was wracked with an aftershock.

“Fuck, yes!” Jae screamed, and come shot from his cock, covering his chest and stomach. “God, yes, fuck. Damn.”

Changmin gasped. “You’re welcome.”

Jae chuckled, breathless.

Changmin lowered his legs and then with hands on either side of his body, he bent down and licked up come from Jae’s body. A clump had landed on a pierced nipple and Changmin pulled it into his mouth.

“Mm, Min, you are seriously fantastic.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Are you going to let me go?”

“Do you want to be let go?”

“Won’t be the first time I’m left tied up.”

Changmin chuckled. He unknotted the cloth at Jae’s wrists. “I’m only doing this because I really want to go pry your boyfriend away from mine, and I think you’re the only thing tempting enough to lure Yoochun away.”

Jae laughed. “Oh, Min, you’re pretty tempting, too.”

Changmin kissed him one more time, and then they moved to the cuddling best friends. It was rather easy to transfer Junsu to Changmin and Yoochun to Jaejoong. They curled up as couples, and Changmin and Jae somehow managed to get a blanket over them.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Junsu said sleepily. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

Jae kissed the top of Yoochun’s head. Yoochun grinned and nuzzled closer, lips skimming Jae’s nipple.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yes. You?”

“Lots. I missed fucking you though,” Jae said.

“Tomorrow.”

“Good. I love you, YooYum.”

“Love you, too, JaeJae.”

\-----

Breakfast ended up being brunch as they all slept until late in the morning. Yoochun ordered from a local bakery, and he and Jae walked out to get it, leaving the couple to a short round of sex. By the time Changmin and Junsu appeared in the kitchen to eat, Yoochun and Jaejoong had all the good stuff eaten.

Junsu pouted, but then brightened up when Changmin started feeding him fruit with his fingers.

“We didn’t get to presents last night,” Changmin said after everything had been cleaned up.

“You said not to get you anything,’ Junsu said immediately.

Changmin smiled. “I know. Did you?”

“No,” Junsu pouted.

“Good. Because …” Changmin sighed. And then he stood up and went to a cabinet. He took out a bag and handed it to Junsu.

“What?”

“Open it.”

Junsu stared at him. Changmin rolled his eyes, and emptied the bag in front of Junsu. There were a few papers and three keys.

Junsu looked at the first paper and then his eyes went wide and he glanced up quickly. “Min?”

“This is what I want for my birthday,” Changmin said. “You.”

“Are you sure?”

“More sure than anything.”

Junsu swallowed. He met Yoochun’s eyes for a moment. Yoochun smiled, already guessing what Changmin was offering.

“Say you will, Su,” Changmin said. He kneeled in front of Junsu chair. “Please move in with me.”

Junsu grinned. “Of course I will.”

“Yes!” Jae shouted just before they kissed.

They both jumped and glared at him.

“You two owe me one hundred thousand won.” He did a victory dance around the kitchen.

Changmin rolled his eyes and turned back to Junsu. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

They kissed hard.

Yoochun smiled at them. He grabbed Jae and pulled him out of the kitchen.

“YooYum?”

“Give them some privacy. They’re going to make love all day.”

“Even after last night?”

“Yeah. Junsu will see to it that he officially breaks in every inch of this place since it’s his place too now.”

“So what should we do?”

Yoochun grinned. “Well, I don’t know how I managed it, but my ass didn’t get fucked last night.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“And?”

“And I can’t help but think of what Changmin said, about tying up your legs and whipping your ass.”

“It does bring to mind some very pleasant images.”

“Very pleasant.”

Jae pushed him against the wall near the front door. “Do you want a vibrator in you at the same time?”

Yoochun laughed. “Was that a rhetorical question?”

Jae moaned and kissed him. “Come on. Let’s go home.” He took a set of keys from the table. He scribbled a note to Changmin ~ I stole your car ~ and then grabbed Yoochun’s hand and dragged him from the apartment.

“Jae?”

“I’m going to molest you on the way home,” he said. “The taxi driver doesn’t need to see that.”


End file.
